


Sincerely yours (Dreamnotfound)

by Gamer_Vulpix



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, dream - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Child Abuse, Depression, Drama, Gay, M/M, Self-Harm, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 69,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamer_Vulpix/pseuds/Gamer_Vulpix
Summary: Portal creek city is known for its successful business company known as Blakeory Inc and its successful high school known as Acacia high. This bustling city welcomes two new families. But something sinister is happening in the dark and it's up to a group of teens to stop it while sorting out there own issues.
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Dream/GeorgeNotFound, sapnap/oc
Comments: 15
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am the original owner of this story. Yes it is on wattpad and webnovel. All the ideas in this book are mine. I'm new to this app and everything on here. So any advice will be most appreciated.

This isnt an actual part, this just going to be me getting some things across.

1) I am the original owner of this book, theres a version on wattpad and webnovel and I created both of those aswell. The story on this site wont be the same as the other two as I'm going through an updating moment and trying to make my work better so any advice is appreciated.

2) other than the youtubers that are tagged (will be adding more but for right now that is it) the other characters are mine and mine alone, if you want to use them or any ideas in this story reach out to me on instagram and twitter. My twitter is @jackush22436853 and my Instagram is @gamer_vulpix69 

3) there will be no sexual stuff in this story and that is because  
3.1) most of the characters in this story are under 18.  
3.2) in real life some are minors  
3.3) they have said they dont want sexual stuff about them cause it creeps them out. Even though the dream team have said it's ok I dont like it.

4) please offer advice and criticism, I think you can do it on here or just message me on instagram and twitter. 

5) I ain't the best writer I've failed my english gcse twice probably gonna fail again for a third time.

Anyway I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 1- Happy memories are gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is sitting on a call with his two friends Dream and Nick. While on the call Nick tells George some sad news. How does George handle it and how will he handle his own family and there news

Warning self harm mention and abuse 

" so for the summer project Nick I thought we could go to the beach and collect samples of sand and sea shells " a boy with short dark brown hair explained while returning to his char with a book.

" George I'm not gonna do it " a voice called through the computer screen sounding tired.

"Dream, tell Nick he has too help " George whined slouching into his chair while another voice laughed.

"Why dont you wanna help Nick " The voice asked as Nick sighed leaning up off his desk.

"I'm moving to a new city George.... Sir should have told you " Nick explained while while typing on his keyboard.

" No why would Mr Spruce tell me " George wondered while scratching his head trying to remember earlier today.

"You all wrote a card for me and my family to say farewell " Nick explained as George gasped really loudly which caused Dream to laugh.

"Oi shut it wheezy " George cried as Dream calmed down.

"Why didnt you tell me your self " George added as there was a knock at his door.

"Cause I thought the card was common sense anyway " George explained while his mum walked in.

" George what do you want from Dominos, we are having takeaway tonight to celebrate your fathers big news " She explained as George gulped.

"Can I just have a cheese pizza with chips and .... are we getting a drink to share " George questioned as his mother shook her head.

"No, I'll just get you a bottle of water " she explained as George nodded.

"Hey... George is that your mum " Nick asked as George's mum gave her son a questionable look. 

"Was that Nick... let me talk to him " she asked taking his headphones and putting them on.

"Hey Mrs Bailey how are you this fine evening " Nick asked while Dream held his laughter.

"I'm alright Nick... hows the move " George's mum asked while handing George a pen and paper.

"Do you mind asking Melody and Ben what they want while I talk to Nick and um.... Dream " Georges mum explained as George nodded before leaving the room.

"Why is he named Dream.... is he your boyfr-"

"Mum dont you dare " George asked while his mum gave him a smile.

" I wont pry into your love life " She explained as George walked out leaving her to talk to his friends.

"Cant believe she asked if Dream was my boyfriend, it's not like I love him like that " George muttered walking to Melodys room.

"Why is my heart beating so much" George wondered before knocking on Melodys door.

"Come in " A female voice called as George walked in.

"Mum wants to know what you want from Dominos " George asked looking at his sister.

"Put me down for potato wedges and chicken bites and a vanilla milkshake " Melody explained while brushing her long hair.

"You two are really loud " a male voice asked walking in to Melodys room.

"Ben what do you need " Melody asked as Ben laughed.

"Here to give George my order " Ben explained before turning to him.

"Put me down for a meat pizza and a coke " Ben added before sitting on Melodys bed.

"Ok thanks " George explained walking out not before hearing Melody shout.

"Get your feet off my pillow big foot " Melody shouted as Ben shortly screamed while George walked into his room.

"So that's the plan same flight same day got it " George's mum explained while taking off his headphones.

"Oh did you get there orders " She wondered taking the list.

"Yep... can I go back to talking to my friends now " George asked as his mum nodded.

"Sure, I'll order it now so that its here when your father gets home " she explained before leaving him.

"I'm back who's still here " George asked returning to silence.

"I'm all alone that's great " George muttered before hearing a laugh.

"Go away... George are you back or is it still your mum " Dream asked while tapping a fork on his plate.

"Yeah I'm back " He explained wondering where Nick was.

"He went to go and shower before he finished packing " Dream explained while eating.

"What you eating Dream boy " George asked as Dream sighed.

"I'm eating pasta Gaybo " Dream joked causing George to laugh.

"Coolio, I'll probably leave you in half a hour when the food arrives " Geroge explained as Dream went silent.

"But Nick takes too long to shower " Dream moaned.

"Fine I'll put you on my phone so you can talk to me and I'll occasionally answer " George explained as Dream started clapping.

"Thank you " Dream cried before George ended the call and closed down discord.

"The things I do for this boy " George muttered before calling Dream again on his phone while grabbing headphones.

"Thanks George " Clay explained through the headphones while George headed out of his room.

"Your welcome " George replied heading down stairs to the living room.

"So you decide to come down early " a deep voice asked as George gulped.

"Your home early " George asked turning to look at his Dad.

"I got let off early considering I got a promotion " he explained getting out of his chair.

"What are you now " George asked as Ben and Melody came down stairs together.

"I'm the head of research and development for Blakeory inc main head quarters in Portal creek city " He explained as they gasped.

"Were moving " Ben cried as George looked down.

"Yep, it's so great that Mr Blakeory decided to give him a promotion " George's mum explained as there was a knock at the door.

"Must be the food " she added walking to answer the door.

"You will be moving to my city George " dream explained as George listened while sitting down.

"I'll finally get to see you " George muttered as his father coughed.

"Get off your phone " Ben asked noticing his dads stare.

"You dont have anything to say about the fact were moving " he asked looking at George.

" I'm just shocked that were moving " George explained as Melody nodded.

" Dad we all are shocked " Ben explained as their mum walked in with people.

" just sit anywhere were still waiting for the food to arrive "George's mum explained as Nick and his family walked in.

"What are you doing here arent you packing " George cried as Nick hugged him.

"Wel yeah but your mum thought we should all eat together as by next week we will be on a plane to there " Nick explained sitting next to them.

" oh " George explained as his dad left the room.

"George come and help me get cups " he asked as George got up and followed him.

"You listen here you little sh*t " he whispered grabbing his arm and yanking him into the kitchen.

"S-Stop it your hurting me " George pleaded forgetting he was still on a call with Dream.

" No, listen here your just a worthless f*ggot " he whispered squeezing tighter.

"Your scaring me " George cried pulling him off before falling to the ground.

"Look at your arms lined with cuts and sh*t your just a worthless freak " He shouted causing Nick to walk in.

"G-George " Nick muttered staring at him with wide eyes.

"Richard what are you doing " George's mum asked walking over.

"I was just having a chat about being careful after he slipped " He explained helping George up.

"I'll see you later " he whispered before grabbing glasses and heading back.

"George " Nick muttered once more as he pushed past them and ran upstairs as his phone flung about to his room.

" I need to d-do this " George cried unplugging his headphones to take off his phone case.

"George what happened " Dream asked but George ignored him he was more focused on cutting.

"George for God sake answer me " Dream screamed as George froze.

"Dream... just leave " George asked as the sound of a hand slapping a table ringed in his ears.

"No.... George your a kind friend a good friend... when you move to Portal Creek City I'll take you to all my favourite places just too see you smile " Dream cried as George broke down even more.

"I love you " Dream added before George grew tired and fell asleep on call to Dream.

Memory 1 ( George and Nick )

"Dosent the weather seem really warm for Britain " George asked as he and Nick sat on a bench looking over a cliff.

"Global warming is getting worse and is changing the natural environment " Nick explained looking up from his phone.

"Swear to god if you just used google to look that up you will get punched " George explained as Nick looked away.

"No clue what you mean " Nick explained as George started laughing.

" I hope this weather never ends " George said before his phone started going off.

"Who is it " Nick asked as George shrugged before answering and putting the unknown number on speaker.

"Is this George Bailey " a voice asked as George ndoded.

"Dumbass your meant to use words " Nick laughed as George sighed.

"Is now not a good time to tell you " the male vocie asked as George slapped Nick.

"It is a good time and yes it is... who is it " George asked as the voice sighed.

"I'm one of the admins for the minecraft server you applied for the one owned by BadBoyHalo " the voice explained as Nick and George gasped.

"Did I get the job " George shrieked as Nick started laughing by Geroges vocie crack. 

"Yep, is it ok if I explain to you later what we need you to do in ga-"

"Yep once I'm home I'll join and message you or the owner " George quickly said as the vocie laughed.

"Coolio, ever message me or the owner. My in game name is Dream " the voice explained before ending the call.

"You got it well done " Nick cried hugging George as there families returned with ice cream.

"We asked you to find us a place for us all to sit not just you two " Melody argued as everyone started laughing.


	3. Chapter 2 the tour of Acacia high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Nick have been in Portal creek city for a week with there family. The head teacher calls both houses to the school so she can give them a tour and make her son be friends with them all.

Warning slight mention of self harm

" George can you help Ben with the boxes " His mum asked from behind his bedroom door.

"Yeah Mum I'll help him in a minute " George cried quickly grabbing a jumper and slipping it on before leaving his room.

"Thanks honey.... why do you wear jumpers when its summer, it's even that or long sleeve shirts " His mum asked with a worried expression.

"Just cant get used to the weather I'm so used to it being cold back home in the summer " George explained hoping his mum took the lie.

"Oh well I cant blame you then I'm still getting used to the weather too " she replied giving him a smile before walking away.

"Oh thank god " George muttered not hearing Melody come out behind him.

"What's my favourite gay brother up too " Melody asked scarring George.

"Jesus Melody " George shrieked while Melody burst into laughs.

"That was too good to not happen.... anyway what are you up too " She asked holding her sides while her laughs died down.

"Helping Ben move the empty boxes into the basement want me to take yours " George asked as Melody shook her head.

"Nah nearly finished unpacking... I'll bring my own boxes down you handle your own " Melody replied before walking back into her room.

"Oh ok " George muttered before walking down stairs.

"Claire I have got this " Ben shouted almost dropping empty boxes.

" is my big strong man not strong enough to carry empty boxes " Claire responded picking up two boxes.

"Hi Claire... how are you " George asked entering the living room before looking around.

"Oh George... I'm fine just waiting till Ben mans up and admits defeat " Claire replied laughing as Ben struggled entering the basement.

" I said I have it " Ben shouted before a loud thud was heard.

"Claire I think your mans dead " Nick shouted appearing from the kitchen with a capri sun.

"Im sure hes fine anyways how are you George " Claire asked focusing all her attention on George.

"Claire I'm talking to you.... oh well guess I'll check on Ben " Nick shouted before muttering the last part while heading down to the basement.

"I'm fine... I'm just confused why you and Nick are here " George asked as Claire laughed.

"Dad had to head to work and Mum decided to try and find a job herself " Claire explained as Ben tugged upstairs with Nick's help.

"Thanks for worrying babe ain't like I probably broken a foot " Ben joked while Claire laughed even more.

"Sure your fine anyway I wanted to have a chat with your brother before we headed to Acacia high " Claire explained while going to feel Ben's foot.

"Are we all ready " Melody cried hopping down the stairs.

"Doesnt seem like it's that injured " Claire explained before standing up.

"Can you walk " George asked as Ben nodded.

"Is everyone ready for our walk to the school " George's mum asked walking down the stairs.

"Yeah but can we take it slow Ben's injured himself " Claire asked as she nodded.

"Yep that's fine plus I wanna get there early so we better leave now " she explained grabbing her handbag.

" want some help " Claire asked offering her hand to Ben.

"Yeah sure " Ben asked taking her hand and getting up.

" come on slow coaches " Nick cried as everyone walked out the house.

"Hold on " Ben shouted trying to pick up the pace.

\- time skip - 

"Welcome to Acacia high " A women with short blonde hair explained as George and everyone entered the building.

"I am Principal Parkson and this boy right here is my son.... Clay Parkson " She explained as boy with sandy blonde hair appeared from behind her.

" Katie Bailey, these are my two sons George and Ben and there sister Melody " George's mum explained before turning to Nick and Claire.

"And these are Claire and Nick not mine but I promised there mum I would take them with us if that's ok " she asked as Miss Parkson nodded.

"Clay why dont you tell them a thing about yourself " she asked as Clay sighed before nodding.

"As you may know my name is Cla.... " He started saying before looking eyes with George.

"You cant be " He muttered before turning back to his mum.

"I think we should get them to fill out there choices for september " Clay asked as his mum nodded.

"Good idea... Claire, Melody and Katie was it do you mind following me this way " Miss Parkson asked as they nodded. 

"Why dont you take us to my classroom " George's mum asked as everyone went dead in there tracks.

"What do you mean Mrs Bailey " Claire asked as Mrs Bailey turned round.

"I'm your new head of english " She explained as Miss Parkson nodded.

"May we please continue... Clay take the others to Mr Rowans room " Miss Parkson asked as Clay nodded.

"Sure follow me " Clay asked as they went there separate ways.

Memory 2 (Ben, George and Melody )

"Melody come on you will like your final birthday present " there mum explained as the five year old girl started playing with her toys.

"But mum... Ben's gonna break Barbies head off " Melody cried as seven year old Ben jumped off the sofa.

"No I wont " Ben cried as the door bell rang.

"That's your final present come on let's go to the door " there mum explained grabbing both of there hands and leading them to the front door.

" I bet it's a doll house " Meldoy cried as there mum opened the door to richard and Six year old George.

"Mum who is that bald man " Ben asked as George hid behind Richard legs.

"And who's the scardy cat " Melody added as there mum sighed.

"This is Richard... hes gonna be your new dad " She explained as Ben and Melodys mouths hung open.

"And this is your new brother George " Richard explained moving away from George.

"So your moving on from dad are you already " Melody shrieked as Ben walked over to George.

"Nice to meet you I'm your new big bro " Ben explained sticking out his hand for George to shake.

"George here is a little shy around new people... do you mind giving him the tour " richard asked as Ben nodded.

"Want a piggy back ride " Ben asked as George started nodding madely.

"He loves them and... for you birthday girl " Richard explained shwoing a doll house to Melody.

"OH MY GOD.... dont think this means I like you " Melody explained dragging it into the house.

"Let's go " Ben cried as George got on his back and they ran round the house.


	4. Chapter 3 Blakeory Inc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay shows George, Ben and Nick to Mr Rowans room to fill out forms. When Clay leaves to grab the forms Mr Rowan tells them more about Clay and his family. This further confirms Nick's suspicions. While this is happening something is happening in Blakeory Inc.

-Warning mention self harm -

" So by now you should have noticed major differences with Portal Creek City and where ever your from " Clay asked as they walked down the corridor.

"Most of the workers at the airport were robots " Ben questioned wondering if that's what Clay meant.

"Correct all those robots at the airport and many over places are all run by Blakeory Inc " Clay explained as George and Nick nodded not really understanding.

"Simon Blakeory created this city with his wife and son " Clay added as they arrived at a door that read Mr S.Rowan.

"Dont tell me were breaking in " Nick asked as Clay shook his head.

"No... I'm sure he will be here in a minute while we wait want me to answer any other questions " Clay asked as Nick nodded.

"Tell us more about Blakeory Inc " Nicka asked as Clay nodded.

"Blakeory inc is a high tech tower that controls everything in Portal Creek City, it even holds a data base on all the residences " Clay added as a old man walked towards them.

"Ahh these must be the other three new students... I am Mr Rowan, head of maths " He added before unlocking the door and letting them in.

"We wont be here for long we just have to fill out the forms and take photos for there student I.D " Clay explained as Mr Rowan nodded.

"Of course, take as long as you like " he explained before getting his things out.

"Sh*t " Clay yelled emptying his bag.

"Language Mr Parkson " Mr Rowan asked before typing away at his computer.

"Sir can you look after these three, I need to run back to my mum and get the spare sheets " Clay asked as Mr Rowan nodded.

"Of course, take your time " Mr Rowan explained as Clay nodded before running out the room.

"It must be him, theres no other choice that it is him " Nick muttered as George gave him a look.

"What do you mean " George asked while tapping a pen on the table.

"Hmm, nothing dont worry " Nick explained as George nodded.

"Hey so um Mr Rowan why is Blakeory Inc making Robots to take over peoples jobs " Ben asked as Mr Rowan sighed.

" that no one knows... now if you dont mind I have to do some important research " He explained as Ben nodded before going back and waiting for Clay to return.

"I... I'm back " Clay explained out of breath.

"I found them on the floor must have fallen out " he added before giving them each a sheet.

"So um Clay I have a question for you " Nick asked as Clay looked at him.

"Sure go ahead I'm a open book " Clay explained as Nick nodded.

"Are you Dream " Nick asked as his eyes went wide.

"I dont know who your on about " Clay explained avoiding Nick's gaze.

"But you do, your voice is the same " Nick explained as Clay snapped.

"And so what if I am... what does it matter to you " Clay shouted as George started panicking.

"You two calm down " Ben asked as they all caught Mr Rowans attention.

"It matters to me cause he is GeorgeNotFound " Nick shouted as Clay's eyes went wide.

"I-I am sorry I cant " George cried running out the room.

"For god sake " Ben shouted walking out after George.

"And this is why I dont have a boyfriend too much effort " Mr Rowan explained typing away.

"Are you ever helpful " Clay argued before getting up and chasing after Ben and George.

"Hey Teach wanna take a photo for the school I.D " Nick asked holding Clay's camera.

"Might as well " Mr Rowan asked standing up and walking over to Nick.

-Georges point of view -

"W-Why did Nick have to.... why did I even... AUGH " I screamed slamming a cubicle door.

"George " Clay cried walking in and looking at me.

"Ben just go away " I asked not realising it was Clay.

"Its Cl- Dream... its Dream " Clay explained as I turned round.

"I'm sorry about Nick, Nick shouldn't have been so rude " I cried feeling tears fall down my cheeks. Why am I crying for.

"Its ok George it truly is " Clay explained hugging me.

"Its not, he could have pulled you aside a... you know everything " I explained before realising how much he knows about me.

"Know everything about what " Clay asked looking confused.

"About my cuts and the Abu-"

"I know... I need you to promise me " Clay asked cutting me off as I nodded.

"If you stay clean for a week no cuts... I'll take you on a friendship date " He asked as I thought it through.

"What is allowed to happen on this friendship date " I asked wanting to hear more.

"We can hold hands and hug, I'll even treat you " Clay asked as I smiled widely. 

"Ok them sure.... gods the photo and form " I gasped before realising what we forgot to do.

"Come on I'm sure Ben's back by now " Clay explained grabbing my hand and leading my out back to the others.

-Blakeory Inc top floor -

"Mr Blakeory... Mr Akuwa and Mr Bailey are here " Nick's mum explained speaking from behind a door.

"send them in Alice " A old man with white hair asked as Alice nodded.

"This way gentlemen " Alice explained as George's dad and another man walked in.

"Your free to go " Mr Blakeory explained as Alice nodded before walking out.

"Richard... how are you enjoying your new position here " He added as Richard nodded.

"I am enjoying it very well but why have you called us here " Richard asked as Mr Akuwa nodded.

"Adam... Richard what I tell you must stay between us three " Mr Blakeory asked as they nodded.

"What is it that's so important you called your accomplices from the incident ten years ago " Adam asked as Mr Blakeory sighed.

"Someone has made a threat to me " He explained as Adam nodded.

"Had a guess when we saw the "I know the truth " spray painted on the screen in reception " Adam explained as Richard nodded.

" how do we know it's about the incident from ten years ago " Richard asked as Adam sighed.

"Well what else could it be" Mr Blakeory shouted slamming his hands on the desk making Adam flinch.

"You never know you might be cheating on mary and the h*e has decided for blackmail " Adam joked as Mr Blakeory sighed.

"Let's take this seriously for a moment, if someone does know that you two are involved they can lead it back to me and the experiment " Richard argued as Mr Blakeory nodded.

"Adam can you get us the footage from last night " Mr Blakeory asked as Adam nodded before smiling.

"Your asking the person that help make the system we use today, what do you take me for " Adam explained before nodding.

"Richard, I need you to make sure you dont let slip about our plans and the experiment " Mr Blakeory asked as Richard nodded.

"If anyone finds out what is planned in December we all go down... now your dismissed " Mr Blakeory added as they nodded before leaving.

Memory 3 (George and Melody) 

" Melody why dont you play outside with George till dinner is ready " there mum asked as Melody nodded before grabbing George's hand and leading him outside.

"What do you wanna play " Melody asked as her and George stood outside.

"Umm... these " George said shyly pointing to the toys on the ground.

"Cool... do you know there names " Melody asked as George shyly shook his head.

"This is Princess Allura and this is her husband Lance " Melody explained picking up two toys.

"Who are those " George asked while picking them up.

"That's corvan, shire, podge, hunk and Keith. Hes my favourite " Melody explained grabbing the red paladin.

" I like Keith " George slightly explained as Melody nodded.

"I like him too.... oh wanna watch the rest of season 1 with me later " Melody asked as George nodded.

"I like Lance more " George added grabbing Lance as well.

"Cool I like them both too " Melody added as George sighed. 

"No I like like them as in together " George stuttered as Melody nodded realising what he meant.

"Thats cool but I would wait till you actually know for sure ebfore telling overs " Melody explained as George nodded as they started playing.


	5. Chapter 4 first day part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day at Acacia high starts of well for George and Nick as Clay introduces them to some of his friends. By the end of the first hour that mood changes and while talking to Clay's sister... she strikes her first move

Warning slight homophobia 

"Welcome Grade 11 to your first day here " Mrs Parkson explained standing at the front of hall full of students.

" This assembly is to let you get to know the heads of each department for this year and the head boy and head girl " She added smiling at everyone.

"Yo George, Nick over here " Clay explained sitting on a sea tnext to three other people.

"Hi... sorry that were a bit late George didnt know he could wear non uniform " Nick explained as George sighed.

"I'm used to british schools where they say you have to ok " George explained sitting next to Clay.

"Its ok Georgie " Clay replied before turning his attention back to his mum.

"I understand you might wanna talk during this to make new friends and such " she asked looking at everyone.

"I am giving you permission to talk outside when you wanna stretch your legs or you can talk in here as long as your quiet " She added before continuing on.

"Were lucky we are first, shes got four more days of doing this " a boy with short dark brown hair explained with glasses.

"Bad so am I, I can barely handle a hour " A tanner boy with pitch black hair added as another boy nodded.

"Um who are they " George asked turning away to look at Bad and the two others.

"Oh right Bad, Skeppy and A6d this is George and Nick, guys this is Badboyhalo, Skeppy and A6d " Clay explained pointing to each one.

"So you must be GeorgeNotFound and Sapnap " A6d asked showing off his French accent.

"Yepo, we dont really know who you are however " George explained as Nick nodded while Mrs Parkson got off the stage.

"I'm A6d or call me Vincent, I help Bad here run a server " Vicnent explained before Skeppy coughed.

"My name is Skeppy or Zak and I have a minecraft addiction " Zak explained folding his legs under him to sit strange.

"My name is BadBoyHalo or Darryl as other people call me and I'm a minecraft server owner " Darryl explained before snickering.

"I'm surprised you dont recognise my voice " He added as George looked confused.

"Hes our boss dumbo " Clay explained as George gasped causing a few looks.

"Your the high pitch guy from the interview " George asked as Darryl nodded.

"Yep, but my voice did change the three years ago " Darryl explained as Zak started snickering.

"Not much has changed huh Bad " Zak explained as Nick started grabbing George's arm.

"Ain't that your mum George " Nick asked as George turned to look and his eyes went wide.

"Hi Everyone, I am replacing Mrs O'Neil as the head of english " she explained before coughing.

"My name is Katie Bailey and I am George's Mum.... hes over there next to his friend Nick hiiiiii" She added as Georges face went a deep shade of red. 

"Cant get more embarrassing than that " Zak explained while laughing. 

"Shhh that's rude " Darryl whispered before giving George and Nick a smile.

" ignore him, I hope she is my new english teacher " Darryl asked still smiling.

" too be honest it surprises me too that she got a job here of all places " George explained as Nick nodded agreeing.

"Well maybe someone put in a good word, where did she work before " Vincent asked as George shrugged. 

"She used to work at a flower shop " He added as Darryl nodded.

"So no qualification... so what's made Clay's mum hire her " Nick wondered as Zak started snickering.

"Not even I understand her mind sometimes so dont ask " Clay explained as She got off the stage and another women walked on.

"Hi, my name is Saki Blake and I know some of you know of my wife Skyla Blake the famous news reporter " Mrs Blake explained moving her long black hair out of the way of the mic.

"I am your head of history so any questions please ask them now " She added as several hands shot up.

"Ooo wow more than the new teach, gonna try and remember names so sorry if I get it wrong " she explained before looking around the room.

"Freya... stand up and say your question please " she asked as a girl with short brown hair stood up.

"Will the annual trip before the christmas dance still happen in November " Freya asked as Mrs Blake nodded.

"I can say yes.... but right now I can only say that next question " She explained while looking at Mrs Parkson.

" Annual trip " George questioned as Clay nodded.

"All the grades have two trips a school year that last a week or two " Clay explained as Darryl nodded.

"For grade 11 they let the head of History lead the first one then let head of Geography lead the other " Darryl added as George nodded with Nick still confused.

"Can you tell us who's most likely coming on the trip teacher wise " A girl with long blonde hair asked as Mrs Blake nodded.

"I can Lisa, so far it's me, Mrs Bailey, Mr Rowan, Miss Blakeory and Mr Akuwa " Mrs Blake explained as Lisa nodded sitting back down next to Freya and another girl.

"Who were those two " George asked as Clau sighed. 

"Freya Blake and Lisa Blakeory, there the popular girls with Lucy Akuwa " Vincent explained.

"And one of them lucky girls is dating Clay here so that they dont bully Darryl anymore " Zak explained as Darryl looked down.

"Its not just that, Clay also loves her " Darryl explained as Clay reluctantly nodded.

"Clay are you ok " George asked as Mrs Parkson took the stage.

"Were about half way through so you can have a fifteen minute break to stretch your legs and such " She explained as everyone started getting up and leaving with Clay shortly behind them.

"Wonder what's wrong with him " Nick wondered as the others followed him.

"Darryl, I'm glad your out have yo.... who are they " a girl with long dyed blue hair asked staring at George and Nick.

" these are the two of the new people... there names are George and Nick " Darryl explained as the girl nodded.

"My name is April Parkson, I am a grade 10 student here at Acacia High " She explained while hugging Darryl.

"Oh so are you like Clay's cousin " George asked as Zak sighed.

"No I'm clearly not his cousin " April explained as Darryl and vicnent laughed.

"Shes his sister " Darryl explained as April nodded.

"Anyway hate to leave early I need to find Clay and tell him I made a friend my own age " Aprol explained as Vincent and Zak went to talk to other people 

"Look over there its April and the two f*ggots " Lisa cried walking over with Lucy and Freya.

"Lisa just give up you promised to leave me and Darryl alone if you got with Clay " April asked giving Lisa a dirty look.

"I know what I said but that was before he came into the picture " Lisa explained pointing to George.

"Excuse me " Nick questioned as Darryl looked down.

" I dont understand " George asked as Lisa sighed.

"Your a f*ggot, stay away from my boyfriend " Lisa explained before pushing past.

"I thought you told Zak, Vincent and Clay that she wasnt bullying you anymore " Nick asked as Darryl continued looking down.

"We did it so they wouldnt worry especially Clay " April explained as George nodded.

"Its ok, I unde-"

"Of course you of all people understand " Nick shouted cutting of George.

"What does that mean " George asked as everyone turned to stare. 

"You always hide things like how your dad treats you, why you wear long sleeves in summer " Nick explained as Zak and Vincent returned.

" well maybe I dont wanna talk to you " George shouted before storming off as Nick realised what he did.

"Oh my god "he sighed before running after him.

Memory 4 (George and Nick )

"Ok everyone this is George Bailey he will be joining us as a new friend to our class " the primary school teacher explained as George looked at all the people staring back at him.

"I'll put you on the Caterpillar table so I hope you make lots of friends " she added as George nodded before walking away to take a seat.

"Welcome to the Caterpillar table, I hope you enjoy your new friends here and everyone you meet in the classroom " the teacher assistant explained before tucking George in.

"Hello... my names Nick.... I like your glasses " Nick asked fiddling with his bandana. 

"I-I like your bandana too " George stuttered smiling at Nick.

"Let's be friends newby " Nick asked as George nodded.

"So Wilbur can you work with King Punz so George can get to know Nick more " He asked as the other boys nodded while Nick and George smiled.

"T-Thank you Wilbur and P-Punz " George stuttered as the other boys smiled.

"Punz I told you pandas are cool " Wilbur shouted as more of the classroom erupted in roars of arguments.

"Hold still " Nick asked while drawing George.


	6. Chapter 5 first day part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Nick's argument with Goerge in front of there new friends, Darryl chases after him and George learns new things about Darryl.

Warning mention of self harm and homophobia 

"What's wrong with him " Zak asked noticing George running away.

"God why does it matter, let's just find Clay and sit back down " Nick asked as Darryl shook his head.

"I-I wont go back with you " Darryl shouted causing everyone to turn and stare at them.

"April what happened " Vincent asked as she looked down. 

"Nick had a argument with George about soemthing a-"

"Dont get involved if you wont go and look for him... I will " Darryl shouted before storming off after George.

" good riddance both the f*ggots have left " Lisa cried while laughing.

" where George " clay asked walking back over.

"Nick happened " April explained as her brother gave her a confused look.

"What are you doing out of lesson " Clay asked as Zak sighed.

"I can agree that is not important, if what was said from Geeoge is true then Nick has to pay " Zak explained as Vincent sighed.

"Your forgetting Zak that the calmest person who went through what George is going through chased after him " Vincent explained as April nodded.

"Come back in now guys, breaks over" Mrs parkson explained clapping her hands to get everyones attention.

"I'll tell mum Darryl is helping George due to a spillage you lot just enjoy your time and Nick I expect an apology " April explained before skipping off.

"Was what Nick said really that bad " Clay asked as Zak nodded.

"I was only speaking the truth, I was his bes-"

"Nows not the time, what you said wasnt called for and I'm guessing you still wanna be friends with him " Vincent questioned as Nick slowly nodded as they found seats.

"Then think about it, if you wanna be mad at anyone be mad at yourself " Vicnent added as Nick sat there quietly looking down.

"Now let's continue on with the introductions " Mrs Parkson explained through the microphone.

\- George's pov -

" Its always my fault " i muttered slamming open the cubical door before closing it once I slid down the wall.

"He did- He shou- why Nick WHY " I cried before hearing the door open. 

"George you here " Darryl asked as I sniffled.

"N-No " i responded wiping the slowly growing tears from my eyes.

"You sure I see your feet " Darryl explained with a smile as I moved my feet from his sight.

"I-I am not here " I replied once again as Darryl sighed.

"I'll climb over " Darryl explained walking into a cubical next to the one George is in.

"You wont do it though " I replied slightly laughing before hearing him grunting before his head popped out from the top.

"Told you I would do it.... give me a hand " Darryl asked as I busted out laughing.

"Climb back down I'll come out " I explained mid laugh as he climbed down.

"So wanna talk about what Nick was on about " Darryl asked as I froze.

"I-I dont wan- "

"Lisa is the reason I do it " Darryl explained as i looked confused.

"Wha-" 

"What you do to cope with how your father treats you i do cause of Lisa " Darryl explained cutting me off once more.

" D-Darryl... wasnt the bullying meant to stop if Clay goes out with her " I ask realising something.

"Yep... but dont tell Zak or April there really protective over me " Darryl explained helping me dry my eyes.

"Oh and I wint tell Clay about your crush on him " Darryl added as my eyes went wide.

"I dont have a crush on him " I explained a Darryl sighed.

"You stare at Clay the same way I stare at Zak... I mean um " Darryl explained before realising what he said.

"Its fine your secret is safe with me " I explained as we both walked out.

"The others are probably wondering where we got to and knowing April shes probably made some kind of lie up " Darryl explained as I nodde following him.

-Clays pov - 

"Thank you Mr Akuwa... anyway you will now all be sorted into your forms " Mrs Parkson explained looking at the doors to the hall.

"Were back " Darryl explained sitting in the middle of Nick and George.

" outside the hall you will find five lists, find your name and meet up with your form tutor " Mrs Parkson explained as people started leaving.

"We might be together George and Nick " I wondered as we left the hall.

"Every year the form rooms change with teachers and students swapping, so one year you could be with Clay and Nick the next year with Zak and me " Darryl explained as I nodded.

" so it's basically luck based " George questioned as I nodded before looking at one of the lists.

"We must have amazing luck, were all with each other and with George's mum as our tutor " Nick pointed out.

"Yay with someone that doesnt like how I handle life " George groaned as Zak sighed.

"Listen George, I am truly sorry for how I acted I w-"

"Doesnt matter, I'll let you know if I wanna be friends... so do we head to our forms or " George asked cutting Nick off.

"I'm not with Clay but those two are " Lisa's high pitch voice screeched looking at the list.

"Let me explain Lisa, it came to my attention that you not only singled out Darryl but you also singled out the new kid but you were never with Clay anyway " Mrs Parkson explained as April appeared from behind her.

"Your a b*tch " April mouthed which made Lisa storm off with her friends.

"Once you find your form make your way there, if you feel like you dont know the way find your tutor and follow them" Mrs Parkson explained before walking off.

\- Memory 5 ( April, Darryl and Zak) -

"You must be Miss Lovesday and you must be Darryl.... who's this " A younger Mrs Parkson asked to a women with a young Zak and a Young Darryl.

"No you got it wrong I'm afraid, this is Darryl and this is our neighbours son Zak " Darryls mum explained pointing to the correct ones.

"Oh I'm so sorry I misplaced my glasses, it's fine bringing someone else on your tour" Mrs Parkson explained before putting her glasses on.

"Are you both excited to start here next year " she asked as Darryl nodded while Zak jumped up and down while nodding.

"Z-Zak your really lively " Darryl stuttered before seeing a younger April behind Mrs Parkson.

"Mummy can I come with you on the tour Mr Rowan is boring " April asked as Mrs Parkson nodded.

"Why dont you lead the tour while I fill out some paper work with Darryls mum... maybe take Clay with you too " Mrs Parkson explained as April nodded.

"Okie dokie, come on boys " April cried dragging them both away.

"H-Hey wait I can walk myself " Darryl stuttered as Zak laughed.

"Your flirting " Zak laughed as Darryl blushed.

"I-I'm not " Darryl stuttered once more as they walked into a room which Clay was in.


	7. Chapter 6 the weekend part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend arrives and George and Melody are holding a sleepover for all there new friends. There mum is out for the night and there dad is strangely called in to finish a project. What could possibly go wrong

\- George's house (saturday morning) -

" the sun is shining in the sky " George's mum sang dancing into the kitchen.

"Morning mum " George replied as she dropped a mug on the floor as it shortly shattered into pieces.

"Jesus George you scared me " she cried grabbing a towel and picking up the broken mug.

"Sorry I just woke up really early as Clay and Nick are coming over with friends for the sleep over " George cried really excited as Melody walked in.

"Oh that's right your stupid sleepover is this weekend " Melody replied heading into the kitchen.

"Melody be nice to your brother, I hope you lot have a nice sleepover " There mum explained before grabbing a new mug.

"Isn't April coming over as well as Claire " George questioned as Melody nodded while pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

" just remember I'm going out tonight so Ben is in charge with Claire " George's mum explained as they nodded.

"Is Ben still in the shower " she added as Melody nodded.

"Hes gotta make himself presentable for his girlfriend " Melody mocked as Ben came down into the kitchen.

"What are we going on about " He asked grabbing a apple.

"Nothing Honey " There mum explained with a smile while drinking her coffee.

"Oh, while your down Ben, Mr Akuwa will be stopping by to sort out the security system and other things " 

"So dont contact you, got it " Ben explained cutting her off while she nodded.

"George, do you mind going and seeing if your father is awake " His mum asked as he nodded.

"Ooooo, are you doing breakfast " Melody asked as there mum nodded.

"Just wanted to know if hes staying for it before going to work " She explained putting a apron on.

"Oh ok " George replied before heading up stairs.

"So his birthday is in two mo... " Melody asked as George got further and further away till they were just muffles.

"Dad... are yo-"

" Mr Blakeory... I understand, it will be finished by today " George's dad explained while on the phone.

"Um... excuse me " George asked knocking gently on the door catching his attention.

"Excuse me one moment... what is it " he asked as George gulped.

"Mum wanted to know if you were having breakfast with us " George asked as his dad nodded before looking at his watch.

"I should be going... might be home late so let your mother know " he explained before grabbing a jacket and leaving the room.

"What did he have to finish by today " George wondered before shrugging and heading down stairs.

"Bye honey " There mum explained as there dad left.

"So who wants Mama Katie's big people breakfast " she added clapping her hands together. 

"You really need to change the name, I'm not five no more " Melody explained putting her glass in the sink.

"Mels dont be such a sour puss " Ben replied laughing.

\- portal creek city park - 

"Why did you agree to meet everyone here " April moaned laying on the bench.

" I didnt agree, you did.... plus the house is only two streets away " Clay explained as April sighed.

"Plus it's easier for everyone to get too and less of a strain on our parents " Darryl added giving a smile. 

"What in God's name are on your feet " Clay asked as April started snickering.

"Wheelies " Darryl explained smiling wildly while sitting on the floor.

"Why do you have wheelies " Clay asked as Darryl shrugged.

"Easier to move around I guess " Darryl explained standing up.

"Your gonna fall " April replied staring at her phone.

"No I wont fall " Darryl replied slowly skating away.

"Yo, were here.... where is he off too " Vincent asked watching Darryl skate down the hill.

"Showing us how childish he is" Clay explained as Claire stood next to April while Nick sat on the bench.

" Are we just waiting for Zak " Nick asked as April nodded.

"Thank you for allowing me to join yours and Melodys sleepover " Claire explained with a smile.

"That's all right, plus I wanna meet all of her friends " April explained as Darryl came back up out of breath.

"Skating up hill... might not....be a good..... idea " He moaned taking deep breaths.

"Told you.... where is Zak " Clay asked as the sounds of a skate board got closer.

"MOVE OUT THE WAY " Zak shouted skating past them all.

"Why did he bring that " Vincent muttered while sighing.

"Cause he a cool teen " Nick explained while Clay laughed.

" sorry about that, once I get to the top of that hill over there it's hard to stop " He shouted walking up the hill.

"Why do you two need to be so extra " Clay asked pointing to the skateboard and wheelies.

"Does it matter Clay, you should know by now I've always been extra " Zak explained causing April to laugh.

"Now that were all here... can we please get going to there house " Claire asked as everyone nodded before following her.

"Zak and Darryl sitting in a tree, k-I-s-s-I-n-g " April whispered in Darryls ear causing him to blush.

-Georges house -

" when are those lot getting here again " Melody asked sorting out her hair with the use of her phone. 

"Maybe a couple of minutes, they have Claire leading them so could be a hour " George joked as Ben gave him a look.

"What does that mean " Ben asked as Melody sighed.

"Remember London and how she said 'I know the way to primark ' and we ended up travelling the whole underground " Melody explained while Geoege laughed and Ben looked down.

"Londons just really confusing " Ben explained trying his best to defend his girlfriend.

" God help us when she gets her licence here " George joked causing a pillow to hit him in the head.

"Not funny " Ben argued as the door bell rang.

"I've got it " Melody replied walking to the door while George and Ben continued arguing.

"Just admit shes bad with directions " George asked as Ben shook his head.

"Shes great, she just gets confused with words and colours sometimes " Ben explained as George sighed.

"I'm colourblind and can read a map better than her " George argued as the door shut and footsteps got closer.

"Who can George read a map better than " Claire asked standing next to April and Melody.

"N-No one " George stuttered embarrassed.

"Oh ok " Claire replied sitting on Ben's lap.

"Hey um where should we put our bags " Clay asked standing in the door way with the others.

"George's room for the time being, girls in Melodys room " Ben explained as Melody dragged April and Claire upstairs.

"Go and show them " Ben added as George sighed.

"Fine... come on " George moaned heading up stairs as the group of boys followed them.

"This weekend should be fun... seeing George try and hide his feelings " Ben wondered before laying back down.


	8. Chapter 7 weekend part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrive in Georges bedroom and hang out in there while playing on his switch. But before a hour has past Clay has to leave to accept a parcel. Clay somehow gets a letter and inside is something that confuses him more.

-Georges bedroom -

"Here we are, my room " George explained showing them a room with walls that are coloured a pale blue.

"So where do you want us to put our bags " Vincent asked as everyone tried pushing there way in.

"Some can go on my bed while the others go on the floor... we will be sleeping downstairs " George explained as Zak picked up a pair of glasses.

"I didnt know you were into some funky cosplay " Zak asked as George sighed.

" Zak put them down please.... I dont want you breaking them " George asked calmly as Zak nodded.

"Sure but give the details, which anime are they from " Zak asked trying to learn more about George. 

"So what are we gonna do " Darryl asked as Clay's phone went off.

"Uh... I'll be back my mum is calling me " Clay explained leaving the room.

"So unproffesional Clay " Nick jokingly said which caused Darryl to giggle.

"Why do you have to be so girly for Darryl " Zak asked as he shrugged before sitting on the floor.

"What are we going to do then for the whole day " Vincent asked as George shrugged.

"Nintendo switch games or playstation " George asked holding up two controllers.

"Nintendo switch so at least four of us can play at a time " Zak explained as Nick went over to George's shelf.

"Hes got smash bros, mario party, mario kart and some other games " Nick explained while pulling each one off the shelf.

"You lot choose, I'll set it up " George explained as Clay walked back in.

"Sorry, I have to quickly head home " Clay explained as Nick gave him a look.

"Why do you " Nick asked as Clay sighed.

"My mum is heading out and she has some parcels arriving today so someone has to be there to sign for them " Clay explained as George nodded.

"That's fine, when will you be back" George asked sitting down in the floor.

"Around two o'clock,parcels will be there at the latest by one.... but if I dont go now I might miss them " Clay explained checking his phone for the time.

"Its ok Clay.... go and do what your mum asked you to " George explained as Darryl nodded.

"It might be quicker to get Ben to take you " Nick explained while looking down at his phone.

" you can go and ask him but I think he will most likely say yes if Claire is with him " George explained as Clay smiled.

"Thank you so much " Clay explained before hugging George and walking out the room.

"Let's play mario party George... hello earth to George " Nick asked seeing George's bright red face.

"Uh um sure " George replied snapping out of his thoughts to set his switch up.

"Some one looks a bit excited " Zak jokingly explained while laughing.

"Oh shut it, now let's play Mario party " George explained clicking on the game icon.

"Whos gonna want a go first " George added holding three other controllers.

"I'll sit out first the other three can play before me "Nick explained going back to his phone.

"I will be Yoshi " Darryl explained as Zak snickered once again.

"I swear to God do not say what I think your gonna say" Vincent asked as Zak calmed down a bit.

" I call dibs on Bowser Jr " Zak yelled close to Vincent's ear.

" Zak lower your voice... I'll be koopa " Vincent explained while covering his left ear.

"I'll be Rosalina " George muttered not knowing if they will judge him.

-Clays point of view -

" Thanks for doing this for me " I explained straping my self in the back as Claire and Ben got into the front of the red Mercedes.

" No worries Clay, Ben wanted to get out of the house anyway " Claire explained as Ben started untying his pony tails.

" that is the last time I let one of them do my hair for a game " Ben explained using the rear mirror to wipe some of the makeup off.

" awwww, you were the prettiest one at the ball " Claire joked as Ben smiled.

" Hope I was, only competition I had was two fifteen year olds and a witch "Ben joked while turning the car engine on.

"Watch it or I will sign you up for round two " Claire cried folding her arms.

" Dont distract me now.... I'm driving " Ben explained smiling while pulling out of the drive way.

" fine... So anyway Clay when are you going to ask George out " Claire asked as I started choking on air.

" Ex-Excuse me " I cried catching my breath.

"You heard me, when are you going to ask George out to head to the new shopping mall " Claire explained as I sighed.

" Hey... if your gonna die, do not do it in this car " Ben explained while concentrating on the road.

" um maybe next week, there's a lot of places i want to take him... with Nick as well I mean " I quickly added feeling my cheeks go red.

"Are you feeling ok you have gone red" Claire asked as I nodded slowly sinking deeper into the seat.

"Is this your house... it seems pretty big just for three people " Ben explained parking on the street behind a mail van.

" yeah well, there was four of us leaving in it but uhhh "

" its ok we won't pry into details" Claire explained patting my knee.

" do you want one of us to come with you " Ben asked as I shook my head.

"Nah it will be fine im not scared of talking to people " I explained hopping out the car and running up the driveway.

" Excuse me, is there anyone here " a post man asked pressing the door bell button quite a few times.

" sorry sir, my mum has gone out but I will take the post " I explained sticking my hand out to take the post. 

"Oh right well here's your two parcels and a letter... dont worry about singing for them my tablet is dead " the post man explained sighing before walking off.

" this letter is for me " I questioned heading back to the car.

" so where was your mum shopping from " Claire asked grabbing one of the parcels.

" its probably something for school like some supplies for the art room " I explained noticing the label said arts smd craft supplies.

" I also have a letter for myself " I quickly added opening it as Ben started driving back to his house.

" can you turn up the radio " Claire asked as I sat there confused by the contents of the letter. The letter began by saying Dear my little kangaroo. This confused me even more as the only person to ever call me by that nickname was.

" Clay, who is your favourite song artist " Claire asked while Ben sighed before concentrating back on the road.

"Claire let him read the letter in peace " Ben asked as Claire sighed before sitting back right.

"Fine then.... but who is it or are you like George " Claire asked while I looked up to process what she said.

" what do you mean like George " I asked putting the letter down which knocked something out of it and onto the car floor.

" George can't make a decision to save his life " Claire explained causing me to laugh realising how similar we both are.

" I like all kinds of music, but my favourite song artist would have to be Conan Gray" I explained while feeling along the floor of the car for the thing that dropped from the letter.

" yes " 

" yes what " Ben asked as I quickly leaned back up holding a memory stick.

"Yes I got .... a job " I quickly explained while going back to read the rest of the letter.

Dear my little kangaroo,  
I will be needing you to hold onto this for me for a little bit. I am going to trust your curious side won't get the better of you. I am also going to have to ask you to keep this talk a secret from your mother and April. Someone will be in contact with you in a months time. Stay safe and do not trust Richard or Simon. 

Sincerely M

" Huh " I muttered holding the memory stick up to get a better look at it. The memory stick was coloured red and black with the name Blakeory Inc on one of the sides.

" who ever this is, must have stolen it. But why trust me to look after it. Why not return it" I questioned under my breath as the car came to a stop.

"Come on its time to head back up and enjoy the rest of the sleepover " Ben explained as they got out with me shortly behind them.

\- Clays point of view 11 years ago -

" I might be gone for the whole night " a deep voice explained to a younger Genny on a cold Christmas eve night.

" thats fine as long as your back in the morning " Genny explained trying to finish wrapping Christmas presents.

" I told you, you should have finished them earlier " the man explained as Genny sighed in frustration.

" I told you max, running a high school with Simon Blakeory breathing down your neck, who may I just add is trying to take control of everything " Genny shouted as Max sighed.

" if your not careful you will wake up the children " Max yelled as stairs began to creak.

" mummy, daddy why are you arguing again " I asked clenching Aprils hand.

" hey my little kangaroo and princess, me and mummy are just arguing about when santa is arriving, do you two mind staying with her I've been called in to work " Max explained as I nodded while April slightly nodded her head.

" I'll be back before you know it " He added before heading out he front door. I knew deep down that he would return Christmas morning.... but he never did. Our family was never the same.


	9. Chapter 8 feelings part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been one month after the sleepover. This means George and co are used to Acacia High and Lisa's reign of terrine. Instead of having Mr Rowan for third period, George and Nick finally get to meet Mr Blakeory face to face. It isn't long before news reaches him that something was stolen. George after this succumbs to a head ache and hears a mysterious voice

\- one month later -

" George you need to sign up for a club, me and Clay both feel bad that you have to wait for us after football" Nick explained as I continued looking through my locker for my algebra book.

" I told you Nick, none of the clubs please me " I explained pulling out my algebra book and closing my locker.

" But George the weather is colder now, its no longer warm " Clay cried as I sighed while pulling my hoodie sleeves down.

" its fine i am used to the cold weather " I explained giving a smile as someone coughed.

" Excuse me Nick... and it, I need to borrow my Claykins " Lisa explained pushing me into my locker with a loud bang which made me drop my books.

" There was no need for that " Nick shouted helping me up while Lisa scoffed.

" he shouldn't have been in my way then " Lisa explained folding her arms as I clenched to my side.

" what did I even do to you" I asked while Clay knelt down to pick up my algebra book and science book and giving them to me while Lisa walked over and leaned in next to my ear.

" I know you fancy Clay and because of that information, I will make your life a living hell " Lisa whispered as Freya and Lucy ran over.

"Lisa we have to go or we will be late for Maths " Freya explained with a bit of concern for her never late record.

" ok girls I hear you.... come on Clay walk me to my class " Lisa asked grabbing Clays hand and dragging him away.

" I'll see you two in maths " Clay explained before copying Lisa pace.

" wanna walk with us " Nick asked turning to Lucy and Freya.

" sure might as well " Lucy answered before slowly walking off.

" ignore her George she's had a rough life before she met Clay" Freya explained while putting her hand on my shoulder before going bright red.

" Do not tell her I said that " Freya quickly added before trying to hide her face while Lucy laughed.

" your making it obvious, come on dont wanna make Mr Rowan mad" Lucy explained as I nodded following her down the hall.

"I dont think we will be making him mad look " Nick explained pointing to Mr Rowan with his head on the wall.

" why did it have to be today of all days... WHY " he cried before putting his back against the wall and falling down it.

" Mr Rowan whats wrong " I asked as we stood in front of him while he looked up.

" we have not got maths today have we " Lucy questioned as Mr Rowan nodded with tears in his eyes.

" wanna explain how you know whats wrong with him " Nick asked as Freya sighed.

" he either gets like this cause someone's coming in to talk to us for the whole lesson or someone from Blakeory Inc has came in to talk to him " Freya explained as Lucys eyes went wide.

" hold on, Sliding down the wall with tears, the coffee cup on the floor... dont tell me " Freya gasped realising something.

" you must be four of the five students that haven't arrived yet " a old man explained walking out the classroom with cane in hand.

"M-Mr Blakeory, if we had known you were going to be taking over our lesson, we wouldn't have been late " Freya explained with a slight worried look as Mr Blakeory chuckled.

" oh ho its quite alright Freya dear, we specifically ask Mrs Parkson to not tell any of the staff or students " Mr Blakeory explained before leading us inside the classroom. 

" why are the tables in groups of six for " I asked noticing my name on one of the tables next to Nicks who was also next to Clays name.

" Mr Rowan asked me to use his new seating arrangements for our hour lesson " He explained as I sat down next to someone with fluffy dark brown hair.

" Sorry that I'm late Mr Ro- AUGH " Clay yelled running into the classroom before seeing Mr Blakeory.

" ahhhh Clay always late to see me it seems please take a seat next to young Nick here" Mr Blakeory explained as Clay nodded slightly scared for what ever reason before sitting next to Nick.

" I understand many of you are confused about why I am here, but please for time restrictions leave all questions till the end " Mr Blakeory added before turning to the board that had a power point presentation.

" today ladies and gentlemen, I am here to talk to you about what you are going to do after Acacia High " He explained before pushing a button and the slide changed.

"Now before we continue with the person next to you, talk about what you wanna do in the future " 

" hi my name is Alistair but you can call me Eret, its my twitch name " the boy with fluffy shaggy hair responded turning to look at me.

" Tubbo please just say more than just your twitch name " another boy with longer dark brown hair than Erets cried in the middle of a laugh.

" Wilbur, Tubbo" his partner responded causing Eret to laugh.

" sorry about that Toby is a pretty strange boy and Wilbur laughs at times he shouldn't " Eret explained as I nodded understanding what he means.

" Nick and Clay are just like that " I explained pointing to them both as Clay slammed his hands down on the table.

"I hope you do well on your music career " Clay laughed noticing mine and Erets look of concern.

" Clays gonna work in coding " Nick explained as Clay nodded but kept on looking at something or someone.

" I'm gonna go into coding as well Mr Clay and Wilbur will be going into music " Tubbo explained as Wilbur nodded as I looked confused.

" you look a bit young to be in this class Tubbo " I asked confused out of my mind as Eret laughed.

" Tubbo was smart enough to try the higher maths things, he is in April's grade " Eret explained as Tubbo nodded which also somewhat cured my confusion.

" there are a lot of younger people trying harder things, if it wasn't for Mr Blakeory they would never have progressed doing things they already can " Wilbur explained as Clay nodded.

" it does however come with its own disadvantages, increase in bullying, loss of friends, stuff you should be used to by now George and Nick " Clay explained as me and Nick nodded.

" I wanna do media so videos and stuff like that " Eret explained as they all turned to look at me.

" oh is it my turn " I cried completely forgetting what we were meant to be doing.

" yes dummy, how could you forget " Clay laughed as I sighed.

" Quite easily " Nick explained also laughing as I gave him a hard kick.

" I wanna do coding and make YouTube videos" I explained as Mr Blakeory coughed trying to get the classes attention.

"Now we all had a time to talk let's hea-" he started saying before being cut off by his phone.

" I am so sorry everyone let me answer it " he quickly added pulling out his phone. The first few seconds after answering the call his calm face changed to one of shock and confusion.

" call my chauffeur " He yelled angrily as everyone even me gave him a look of concern.

" Mr Blakeory is everyth-"

" No Samuel it isn't some twat stole some valuable research from my lab " Mr Blakeory shouted as everyones looks of concern grew to worry by how angry the situation made him.

" take a breath " Mr Rowan asked as Mr Blakeory sighed before smiling.

" I'll continue this talk next week " He added before grabbing his brief case.

" I'll take care of your power point " Mr Rowan explained as Mr Bkakeory nodded before heading to the door.

" take care, your future is yours to determine " Mr Blakeory explained before leaving.

" I'll fo you lot a deal " Mr Rowan asked as everyone turned to face him to hear what he is going to say.

" I'll let you lot go fifteen minutes early and we will spend the rest if the lesson doing kahoot " Mr Rowan explained as the classroom erupted into cheers. However my head started to feel woozie. 

" you can work in pairs, threes or as a table " Mr Rowan faintly said kindof muffled as I clenched my forehead. What was happening to me.

" hey George wanna work with us " Nicks muffled voice asked as they turned to me. I never seen his face turn so quickly since the who-- No the few years I knew Clay.

" Hey you OK " Eret asked noticing Clays and now Nicks worried looks.

"N-No, its suddenly gotten cold and my heads spinning " I explained grabbing Nicks shoulder.

" Sir, George doesn't feel well " Nick shouted as a low pitch voice sounded in my ear.

" Let me help you" the voice sounded as the darkness over took me.

"GEORGE " Clay screamed being the last thing I heard as I succumbed to the darkness.


	10. Chapter 9 feelings part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After George passes out the class goes crazy. Clay ,a ages to catch George from falling and the nurse and head teacher are called. After a few hours he wakes up and sees his family

TW - mention of self harm -

" George, are you ok " Clay asked noticing George was clenching his head and turning pale by the second.

' Mr Rowan, something is wrong with George "Eret shouted as George stood up clenching Nicks shoulder.

" George i think you should go and see the nurse" Mr Rowan explained taking a moment to look at George.

" I think I wi-" George started saying as his face froze before his knees gave way. Time slowed down for everyone except for Clay. Clay knew then what he had to do.

" G-George " Clay screamed hopping out of his chair for even the smallest chance of success trying to catch George.

"I gotcha " Clay cried lying George gently on the ground.

" we need the nurse or someone trained in first aid or something " Nick cried as tears began to fall down his face. This was his first time being scared for a friend. But because it was George, Nick felt ten times worse for some reason.

" Tubbo, go and get Mrs Parkson and Wilbur go and get the nurse " Mr Rowan asked listening to the other students whispering about George.

" I am letting everyone else go to lunch early, if I find out however someone has started rumours about this incident, everyone in here will get detention for a month " He shouted as everyone eyes went wide.

" Do I make myself clear " He added as everyone else nodded getting up and leaving the classroom in a hurry. After this Lucy coughed.

"Sir, Me and Freya want a help " Lucy asked while Freya sighed knowing Lisa wasn't going to be happy.

" Are you sure, I know how Lisa gets when you don't meet her on time" Mr Rowan asked as Lucy nodded while Freya reluctantly nodded.

" she needs to learn to take a chill pill, now whats first " Lucy asked smiling as Mr Rowan nodded before pointing at the tables.

" Help Nick and Eret move the tables out of the way so Clay can get out from under George and get into a better position " He asked as Lucy nodded.

" come on butter cup, let's get helping " Lucy said turning to Freya while putting her hair into a pony tail. While this was happening Mr Rowan went onto his phone to call the hospital to ask for advice. 

" someone has to tell his mum " Nick explained as Mr Rowan gave him a look.

" thats going to be Mrs Parksons job ok " Mr Rowan explained before going back to his phone cal. In the distance the sound of Heels were heard in a fast waking paste sound.

"There we go, Clay you should be able to lay him down now and get out from under him " Eret explained as him and Freya moved the last table.

" Mr Rowan, what is goi-Oh my god is that George " Mrs Parkson asked appearing in the doorway with Tubbo behind her while Clay laid George on the ground.

" Wilbur has gone to get the nurse, at this moment in time we have no idea what caused it" Mr Rowan explained as Mrs Parksn sighed in relief.

" Has someone gone to get his mother " she asked seeing there blank faces before releasing a sigh of annoyance.

" thats my job isn't it "she asked as Mr Rowan nodded with a smile.

" thought you could go and do it for me and also make sure no students get in the way " Mr Rowan explained as Mrs Parksons face took a turn of shock.

" is that what the hospital is saying... that he's de-"

" shhh.... right ok gotcha we will call you then if the nurse says so "Mr Rowan replied before ending the phone call.

" what did they say " Clay asked with Georges head on his lap.

" they said he might have just passed out from stress, but to see what the nurse says before we send him to the hospital " He explained as Clay gave a sigh of relief while a women burst through the door followed by a out of breath Wilbur.

" Nurse Luna, thank you for arriving finally " Mr Rowan explained as the women smiled.

" you gonna take me up on my offer Samuel " Luna winked as Mrs Parkson sighed before coughi to get her attention.

" the boy, miss Luna " Mrs Parkson asked as the nurse gasped.

" right, so what I was told is he wobbled a bit then collapsed " She asked kneeling down to look at George.

" thats correct, the hospital said it could just be him passing out due to stress " Clay explained as the nurse tried to find Georges pulse.

" did the boy hit his head " she asked as Clay shook his head.

" you lot go and get your lunch but don't tell his siblings make a excuse up " Mrs Parkson explained pointing to Eret, Lucy, Freya, Tubbo, Wilbur and Nick.

" oh ok " they said as they grabbed there bags and walked out.

" I dont wanna leave him " Nick asked as mrs Parkson nodded before giving him a smile.

" I know Nick, can I get you to tell his mum " She asked as he nodded before leaving the room and shutting the door.

"Wait his mum doesn't know he's like this " the nurse questioned as Mrs parkdon sighed.

" honestly Luna does it matter, is he going to be ok " Mrs parkson questioned as Luna sighed with a smile.

" should be, but should get him to a hospital to be safe and can I ask Clay something alone " she asked as Mrs Parkson nodded.

"Of course, come on Samuel ill treat you to lunch " she explained leading him out the room leaving Clay and Luna alone.

" how long have you known Clay " Luna asked as Clay looked confused.

" what do you mean " Clay questioned with a confused look as Luna laughed.

" come on, the faded lines on his arm.... you must take me for a fool " Luna explained as Clay bowed his head in sadness.

" are you going to tell anyone "Clay asked as Luna shook her head with a smile.

"Seems like I dont have too as long as your take care of him " Luna explained with a smile.

" you really love him dont you Clay " she added pulling out her phone.

" what do you mean " Clay asked his cheeks as red as ever while Luna laughed.

" I'll keep the secret from sleepy boy... hiya its Luna from Acacia High " She said on the phone as Clays thoughts turned to George.

"Maybe I do love him... and maybe he loves me " Clay muttered closing his eyes and thinking of all the happy moments he spent with George.

\- Portal creek hospital (4 hours later)-

" hmm.... where am I " George muttered looking around the room he was in. He gasped when he recognised it from the welcome video Blakeory Inc sent his family.

" where is everyone " he muttered again wondering where his friends were. He didn't have to wait long as Nick walked in.

" mum i told you I will get Ben to ta- " Nick started saying before dropping his phone to the sight of George awake.

" where is everyone Nick " George asked before Nick ran over too him and hugged him.

" George your... your awake " Nick cried as the tears that had been building up were let out.

" its ok, I'm fine-ish you don't have to be sad no more" George explained as Nickd grip of him got tighter.

" Nick keep him alive long enough dear " Georges mum laughed walking in with Melody, Ben and Clay shortly behind her.

" you lot are here aswell " George cried as Ben laughed before taking a seat on a chair.

" you had us worried George, of course we weren't going to let you wake up without us " Melody explained before sitting at the edge of Georges bed as George realised someone was missing.

" is dad not here or Claire anyway " George asked as his mum nodded.

" as I didnt know your medically history, I left your dad to do it and Claire went to the hospital shop to get you a bear " she explained as Ben nodded.

" am I going to be staying here for a few days " George asked as the doctor walked in.

" good question and yes you will be, just to double check you are healthy and fine " The doctor explained as George nodded.

" will we be able to drop off school work " Clay asked as the doctor nodded with a smile.

"Of course you can, I can even get my colleagues set up a little date area for you two " the doctor said as Clay and George started coughing.

" I'm not going out with him " Clay explained as George nodded as Ben and Melody laughed.

" oh well my mistake " the doctor explained before scribbling on a notepad.

" what is wrong with him doctor " Georges mum asked as everyone else turned to him.

" were unsure at the moment, were checking his medical history but it could be a simple vitamin deficiency " the doctor explained with a smile before leaving to finish talking to George's dad.

" were going to go George, gotta find Claire " his mum explained as Ben and Nick nodded.

" oh ok.... is Clay staying " George questioned as he nodded.

" I've already spoken to the doctor about me staying the night " Clay explained as the others walked out leaving those two alone.

" Clay... I have a question " George asked turning to face Clayas he looked confused. 

" what is it " Clay asked with a smile.

" can you find out what's for dinner and I'm hungry " George explained doing a pouty face. 

" I'll go going out, but here" he said giving George a packet of crisps.

" thanks George said laughing before opening the packet and eating them.


	11. Chaper 10 First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has been in hospital for a week with Clay at his side every single day. However things take a turn on a zoom call and Lisa and Clay break up. Is this a chance for Clay and George to make a move. Find out.

Warning - mention of suicide and self harm -

" Clay help me " George moaned tapping really hard on the laptops keyboard as the screen filled with "failed to connect ".

" whats up now " Clay asked looking up from the book he was reading to see Georges frustrated face.

" the Internet ain't working " George explained as Clay pulled out his phone to check to see if he was still connected to it.

" well I am.... are you sure you haven't disconnected yourself again from it " He asked as George shrugged making Clay believe even more that he did.

" if I knew how to disconnect myself, do you think I would " George asked with a sarcastic tone as Clay walked over to take a look.

" well you somehow did look you have no bars " Clay laughed setting up the WiFi for him again as George sighed.

" i don't understand how i do it " George explained signing back into zoom.

" we don't start science till one " Clay explained checking the time on his phone. His assumption was true it was only a quarter past twelve.

" I know but I have some questions for her about the test, plus this is the only way I can do it Clay " George explained as Clay gasped realising he forgot about the test.

" uhhhhh whens the test " Clay asked scared out of his mind if it was today.

" next month but I'm getting help for some of the work she's sent me during the week " George explained typing in the zoom call information and hitting join call.

" you scared me I thought we had a test today " Clay explained as a women appeared on Georges laptop screen. She had long blonde hair that was held in a pony tail. The suit she wore showed she was very serious about her job but it was comfortable for her. 

" Miss Blakeory, thank you for holding this revision session for me and the others " George explained noticing the other faces in the classroom.

" Mrs Parkson was able to give me a list for those going to Excellent Colleges or universities in your case George " She explained positioning her camera so George can see everyone there.

" is that Clay in the background " she asked as George nodded before moving the laptop so they can see Clay as well.

" Hi miss and everyone " Clay replied waving his hand at the camera. 

" I had a feeling you would pop in, I dont think your on the list but if a doctor comes in for George, I'm sure younwill make notes in his stead " Miss Blakeory asked with a smile as Clay nodded as the sound of a door opening was heard.

" Mum can I borrow some money, Auntie won't give me anymore " Lisa explained barging in without knocking.

" can you wait a minute, I'm in a middle if a revision session " She explained showing the zoom call and the students eager to make notes while Lisa sighed.

" But I'm hungry " Lisa moaned before locking eyes with George. His face turned white wondering what she was going to say.

" so the rumours were true, did Mr British really try and kill himself " Lisa shouted causing a few heads to turn ad her mother to be shocked.

" Lisa " Miss Blakeory muttered in utter shock by what her daughter just said.

" Lisa " Clay muttered as his eyes went wide with pure anger. This scared George really badly. He's never seen Clay look that mad.

" Clay, George I am so sorry " Miss Blakeory explained as Lisa's eyes went wide from hearing Clays name.

" did you just say Cl-"

" shut it Lisa, I have no idea what George has done to you but he doesn't deserve this " Clay shouted as George sunk lower into the bed.

" Clay i-i did-" 

" Jus be quiet, we are... we are over and nothing he can do will effect my mu : Clay explained leaving the zoom meeting. Leaving the whole class and George In pure shock.

" C-Clay " George muttered with tears in his eyesas the doctor walked in with his eyes on his note pad.

" so we have one more blood test to do and if it comes back alright then you are free to g.... am I ruining a zoom lesson " the doctor asked checking his watch after noticing the open laptop.

" No.... I'm going for a walk " Clay explained walking out the room in a rush. 

Do you want me t-"

" no, give him time to calm down at least... he's just dumped his girlfriend " George explained looking back at his laptop to see a email from Miss Blakeory. He opened it not knowing what it was going to say. The letter said what he at least expected.

Dear George,  
I have given Lisa a detention and have given Mrs Parkson the rundown, do not worry about Clay at the moment. She is currently dealing with Lisa's grandfather. I have attached what we would have covered in the revision session and in class later. I'll let your English teacher know you and Clay won't make it. I'll even tell her to email the work to you. I do believe you have the potential to go far. Never let anyone hold you back.

Signed Miss J.Blakeory

" you have a nice teacher there kid " the doctor explained reading over his shoulder.

" can we get the blood tests done " George asked as the doctor nodded.

" I'll go and get Nurse Diane for you " the doctor explained before walking out leaving George all alone with his thoughts.

" I'm worried about Clay " George muttered noticing the heavy rain outside.

" but I'm sure he's fine " George added before starting to look at the materials Miss Blakeory sent him.

\- outside Portal creek Hospital - 

" That stupid... Evil.... two faced..... URGH " Clay screamed punched a wall over and over again catching the attention of a few nurses and doctors under the smoking shelter. But as he was about to punch the wall again he heard a cough.

" would you like to get under my umbrella so we can talk about your issues " the women asked moving her purple hair out of her face.

" Um sure but aren't you waiting for someone " Clay asked wiping his fist on his jumper before getting under the red umbrella with the women.

' so Clay do you wanna explain why your punching the wall so much " the women asked with a smile that seemed to calm Clay down a lot.

" how did you kno-" 

" shhhh leave all questions to the end " She whispered before giggling.

" I broke up with my ex " Clay explained as the women nodded understanding what he meant.

" well when me and my saksak get in a argument I always treat her with prezzies and cuddles " The women explained as Clay slightly nodded getting confused.

"So why don't you ask her back out and apologise " the women added as Clay sighed before shivering by how cold it had gotten.

" She was making up lies about one of my best friends that I have a crush on " Clay explained as the women nodded once more before looking at the car park.

" so who is she " the women asked with a smile as Clay looked confused.

" who are you on about " He asked as the women giggled.

" whos the girl you have a crush on now silly " she asked as Clay went bright red.

"I-Its not a girl its a... guy " Clay explained hiding inside hands in his face scared by how the women might react before hearing her giggle.

" should have known, saksak told me two of her students like each other " the women explained as a red car pulled up.

" thats my ride, see you at the Christmas party Clay " the women explained running to the car but before she got in she turned round.

" I think you should tell George about your crush on him, he might feel the same way " She explained before hopping in the back and shutting the door while leaving Clay confused.

" who was she " Clay wondered before realising how calm he was. Who ever that women was Clay was thankful.

" I should probably head back to George " Clay muttered before making his way to the door and going back inside.

" did he recognise you Skyla " a man in the red car asked watching Clay enter the hospital with the women with purple hair.

" nope, must not watch the news, but are you sure he has it " Skyla asked as the man nodded.

" he might not have it on him now but he does have it " the man explained as Skyla nodded.

" so Max are you gonna build up the courage to call out wife " Skyla asked as the man sighed.

"Not today we have to drop the other memory stick off at there friends house " he man explained as Skyla giggled.

" then we meet up with James " she questioned as he nodded before driving off.

\- portal creek hospital - 

" has he not returned yet " The doctor asked standing in the door way as George shook his head.

" we can't hold it off anymore, if you wanna leave tomorrow we have to do it before five o'clock " the doctor added as George nodded. 

" I want Clay with me " George muttered as the doctor sighed knowing he isn't going to change his mind.

" listen George I think h-"

"George " Clay cried running into the room all wet from the rain. 

"Clay your back... your hands " George cried noticing how red his hands were before grabbing them.

" as he's back can we start the blood test " the doctor asked as George nodded while still holding Clays hand.

" I'll go grab the nurse and the things " the doctor explained leaving the room leaving those two all alone.

" listen Clay, I'm sorry that you and Lisa broke up and its fine if you want to stay with her and forget all about me" George muttered with tears in his eyes still holding Clays hand.

" George listen i should ha-"

" I've already told Nick and the others to just ignore me at school " George cried as the tears started falling more quickly.

" George listen to me ple-" 

" I should also tell Eret, tubbo and Wilbur to a-"

" OH FOR GOD SAKE SHUT UP FOR A SECOND " Clay shouted getting tired of being cut off.

" George... I love you " he explained as George nodded.

" I love you as a best friend too" George explained as Clay sighed forgetting how slow George can be.

" no like I really love you " 

" I love you too my best friend "

" for god sake " Clay shouted pulling George in and kissing him on the lips for a full minute before breaking away for air.

" Jesus Clay that wa-"

" that was cool right " Clay asked as George nodded before hugging him.

" does this mean we-"

" what do you think " Clay laughed as George shrugged as the doctor came back in.

" are you ready for the needle " the doctor asked as George looked at Clay and nodded.

" I'm ready for anything that comes my way " he explained smiling while holding hands with Clay.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End of act 1  
This marks the end of act 1 of the story. There are more acts to come for this book. I'm roughly going to do each act at least 10 parts long. Many questions you have will be answered in the later acts. So chapter 11 will be the start of Act 2 and will take place a week after this part. So George will be back in school.


	12. Chapter 11 The diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has returned back to Acacia high and it has been a week since him and Clay started going out. Though it was hard they have managed too keep it a secret for now. They group of friends have been invited to a party by one of the popular people, Robbie Blakeory, Lisa's older brother. Now some of the gang get ready for the party at Clay and April's house However secrets will be spilled before the party even starts

-Acacia high English block-

" Perfect score George " his English teacher explained placing his practise paper back down in front of him. George was over the moon because of this. Deep down he knew he could make her final words happen.

"You got a A*... lucky I'm barely getting B's" Clay jokingly responded showing George his English paper with a smile while under the table squeezing his hand slightly.

"Now I'm going to let you all go through your papers, those that got a A or higher can help the others on there table if they don't understand " the teacher explained before returning to her desk to answer Emails or set up her next lesson.

" Can you read my story and tell me what I'm missing from it "Clay asked handing his paper over to George as he nodded and took.

"Zak let me help you " Darryl shouted as Zak clenched his paper with his arms with a sad look.

" No... ill let George read it " Zak explained as April sighed in annoyance before giving Darryl a smile.

" you can read mine Darryl " April explained giving it to him as he smiled.

" thank you April... see Zak, April is nice " Darryl explained as Zak gave him a dirty look.

" I forgot April was even here " George explained while Clay and Nick laughed and April acted shocked.

"Wow, I am offended " April jokingly responded before joining in the laughter.

" April and the blonde child are the top of there English class for there year so they got moved into our class... plus April wants to be either a story writer or a script writer " Ckay explained as April nodded as the blond boy Clay mentioned sat there with a disgusted look.

" Tommy what's wrong " Clay asked noticing the look he was giving George.

" I dont like women or your boyfriend " Tommy explained folding his arms as George laughed.

"Tommy, he's not my boyfriend " Clay explained giving Tommy the look that means shut up.

" Him and George are just friends, remember Tommy, Lisa and Clay broke up a week ago " April explained laughing as George looked worried. He didn't know how Tommy could know but maybe Clay would know.

" ill explain tonight when your over " C,ay whispered in Georges ear while rubbing his palm to try and make him more calm. After George had calmed downa bit he began reading through Clays creative writing story.

"I and tell you used Nick as your inspiration " George laughed as everyone else looked confused about what he meant.

" what do you mean used Nick for inspiration " April asked with a worried look as it was now Georges and Clays turn to be concerned.

"He made Nick into a panda and used the king fu panda plot.... what did you think he meant " George asked as April sighed with relief.

"Its fine, you don't need to ask him " April explained as the bell rang signaling the end of the day

"Does Nick have like an addiction to Pandas " Zak asked as they left the classroom to leave school.

" more so there his favourite animal " Clay explained with a laugh as in the distance they could see Nick and Vincent in the distance by the gate.

"Hurry up slow coaches, we need to get ready for the party later tonight" Nick shouted as George froze forgetting they were going to a party later tonight for a birthday. The party was for Lisa's brother Robbie. 

"I'm so lucky he invited my year and your year " April explained walking up next to Nick.

"Nick why do you care about pandas so much " Zak asked while Clay and George sighed knowing full well how he acts when they mention pandas. Nicks eyes went wide with shock and excitement.

"They are the cutest animals in the entire world, I could just hug them all day " Nick cried with pure excitement as Zak started chuckling.

"Will you stay with me for the whole party " George whispered to Clay as he nodded knowing that he doesn't want to be left alone at Lisa's house.

"Of course.... are you gonna come round mine and get ready " Clay asked making sure no one could see them before he booped Georges nose.

"Stop what if someone saw " George wondered as they walked behind there group of friends.

" No one saw a thing " Clay explained smiling as George nodded.

"So who's getting ready for the party first " Zak asked lookin up from his phonento pay attention to where there walking so he didn't get lost.

"Why don't we just get changed all together... were all guys " George wondered as Zak and Vincent sighed in frustration.

"I'm here do not forget " April explained before giggling noticing Nick's face.

" dont take this the wrong way but were kinda not used to having two gay friends change in the same room as us " Zak explained.ained ad Vincent nodded as George smiled.

" Thats fine, I'm pretty self conscious about showing my body to others anyway " George explained as they all continued on there way to Clay and April's house.

-Clay and April's house -

"Mum.... were home " Clay shouted entering the house shortly followed by everyone before noticing the silence.

"Mum... you OK " April asked dropping her bag near the stairs case as there mum walked through the doorway.

" sorry, I was on a call with Mr Blakeory " She explained before giving a smile to everyone.

"Whos fault was that Clay " April asked giving Clay a look as he sighed in annoyance.

"April, I told you its fine, ill order food so you can eat before leaving " There mum explained as everyone except for George nodded who looked sad.

"Can we have pizza if that's ok with everyone else " Vincent and Zak asked st the same time as Mrs Parkson nodded.

"Thats fine, what pizzas do you two like " She asked turned to Nick and George with pen and paper in hand.

" I will ha-"

" he can save with me, cna you also get a proton of chips as well " Clay explained causing his mum to give him a look of worry.

"Clay... sharing food am I dead " April replied laughing as there mum nodded

" if its ok with George ill order two portions of chips for you two, you gonna share a drink together Love birds " His mum joked as Georges and Clays mouths hung open from pure shock.

" M-Mum its not like that " Clay stuttered as his cheeks grew a bright tomato colour from the embarrassment.

"Why don't we move away from this situation and start getting ready " Darryl explained trying to stop the situation from worsening.

"Right so you lot can have the front room and Clay and April's rooms, but do not enter my office " Clay and April's mum warned giving them all a look as they nodded slightly scared.

"I call dibs in what we watch first " Zak shouted running into the front room as Vincent and Nicks eyes went wide.

" oh no you don't " they both cried running after him.

"April... do you mind " Mrs Parkson asked as April nodded knowing what she was going to say.

"Dont worry mum, ill make sure they don't destroy the room "April explained before quickly going after them as there mum turned to George and Darryl.

"I'm sure Zak or Vincent explained to you the issue, are you two ok going first or second depending if Clay is gonna go first " she explained as Darryl nodded while George shoo, his head.

"I-Iwill go first if thats ok " George explained with a stutter as Mrs Parkson nodded

"Thats fine, Clay show George to your room so he can get ready there and if he wants to use our shower dhow him how it works" she explained as Clay nodded before smiling.

" if you would like to follow me " Clay explained grabbing Georges hand and leading him upstairs.

" There not trying that hard are they Darryl " she asked turning to Darryl who shrugged unsure what to say.

"The others haven't realised yet but I'll wait till they tell them before letting them now " Darryl explained giggling at the end before heading back to the others in the front room.

\- Clays bedroom -

" Welcome to where I spend most of my life " Clay explained as they walked into his room. The room defiently screamed Clay with the lime green walls and gaming pc in the corner. He also had a TV and a big bed with a closet and had another door for some reason.

"Your room is pretty big " George questioned looking around it.

"Yep, but this ain't the best thing " Clay explained walking over to the door next to the closet.

" I have my own bathroom " Clay added opening the door to show him. The bathroom wasn't too big or too small.

"Why do you have your own bathroom for " George questioned as Clay smiled.

"I'm in a house with two there girls,why do you think I have my own bathroom" Clay explained as George looked even more confused.

"Dont you have a dad " George asked as Clays face froze. The room filled with dead silence.

" I dont wanna talk about it" Clay explained with a cold harsh tone as George nodded.

" oh... can I have the first shower " George asked as Clay nodded before leaving the bathroom.

" I dont wanna pry too much... I understand that much its the same with me and..." George explained turning to the shower looking confused at how it works.

" Clay how do I use your shower " George shouted as Clay started laughing from behind the door.

" push the button and twist the thingy on the right " Clay explained as George nodded pushing the button but not knowing which one to twist.

" my right or your right "

" if your facing it, its gonna be your right " Clay laughed as George nodded while twisting the right one.

" thanks " He replied before taking his clothes off and hopping in. The next fifteen minutes were spent fiddling with the temperature and asking Clay if he could borrow his shampoo and body wash.

" hurry up " Clay asked knocking on the door gently as George turned the shower off.

" I'm finished... how are we gonna do this " George asked wrapping a towel round himself as Clay laughed.

" just make sure your covered completely and wait for me to shut the bathroom door while you dry yourself stupid " Clay laughed as George opened the door.

"See that wasnt so hard... I think Darryls done now as well so either Clay or Zak will go next or even April or Vincent " Clay explained goingnthrough his closet to get his clothes he was gonna wear for a party.

" can I sit on your bed " George asked as Clay nodded with a smile before heading to the bathroom.

"I'll leave you to get changed... if anyone knocks please answer the door with clothes on " Clay asked as George nodded already knowing he was going to wear clothes anyway.

" weren't going to anyway, go shower " George asked as Clay nodded heading into the bathroom.

" I should get ready " George muttered going through his bag for his clothes. A short while later George was rocking black jeans and a light blue top. All he had left to do was tidy his hair up and slip on a hoodie.

" hmm, did I leave my brush at home " George wondered pulling a black hoodie out of his bag and not seeing a brush in it.

"Hey Clay, do you have a comb or brush I can borrow " George asked knocking on the bathroom door which startles Clay a bit.

" check my draw on the left side if my bed, top one " Clay shouted from behind the door while turning the shower off as George nodded heading to the draw.

" must be this on-huh " George wondered after opening the draw and seeing a book that said 'do not open, especially you April'.

" I shouldn't read it... or should I " He wondered before grabbing the book.

" it wouldn't hurt him right " George muttered not hearing the bathroom door unlock as he opened the first page.

12th August 2009

How did my dad tell me to write in this. Dear Diary was it. Thats stupid. I turned five today anyway. My mum says my writing and maths skills are higher than those the same age as me. I made a friend at the park whos into minecraft with me. He told me to call him Techno but I call him piggy cause he got fluffy pig ears on his head. He was able to invite me into a game and show me his other friends. There names were Darryl, Zak and Vincent. But I'll call them by there ingame names which are BadBoyHalo, Skeppy and A6D. I hope all of us can stay friends forever. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING " Clay shouted with a towel round his neck as George jumped dropping the book as something fell out of it.

" I was only looking for the cumb and I saw the book and I " George explained all over the place as Clay picked the book up and saw what page it was open to.

" how much do you know " he asked as George froze not knowing how to respond due to how mad he sounds.

" I only read about Darryl, Zak, Vincent and someone called techno" George cried as Clay picked something up from the floor.

" so you didnt read anything about my dad " Clay asked as George nodded still frightened.

"Who was Techno " George asked as Clay sighed knowing he was going to have to explain sooner or later.

" He was my first best friend and he disappeared around the same time my dad... died " Clay explained as George gave him a look of pity as he knew what he went through.

" do you mind explaining me what happened " He asked as Clay nodded.

" why don't you read my diary and I'll answer your questions after " Clay explained as Goerge nodded as he toom the book back and began reading from where he left off.


	13. Chapter 12 the great fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Goerge reads Clays diary, he tells Goerge where his dad went and why Lisa is how she is. After reading the diary both are caught on top of each other.

\- warning mention of death -

-Blakeory winter home 24th December 2009 (??? Perspective)-

"Mummy, Daddy " A five year old girl screamed jumping up and down as her hair flung in every direction. She was wearing a red dress and her shoes made a clapping noise on the hard floor in the kitchen.

"What is it Lisa darling " A younger Miss Blakeory asked turning her attention from baking to her daughter. As she does that a man followed by a younger boy with black hair walked in the kitchen.

"Think she heard a car pulled up Jane " the man explained as Lisa nodded as the doorbell rang making the boy excited as well as Lisa.

"Granny and Grandpa " the boy screa,ed as Jane and the man sighed knowing how long the night will be.

" let them in James, Robbie and Lisa can help me with the cake and cookies " Jane explained knowing which part of the baking part they wanted.

" Hold on " James explained jogging over to the door as Jane started pouring the batter into the cake tin.

" so you get a spoon and you get one too " Jane explained giving Robbie and Lisa a spoon before wondering how she was going to do this.

" Robbie do you mind if I give the birthday girl the cake bowl and you can have the icing bowl tomorrow " Jane explained as Robbie nodded pleasing Jane as Simon Blakeory and his wife came in.

"Granny, Grandpa " both the children screamed running clenching there spoons as they hugged them both with there free hands.

"How are my favourite grandchildren " Simon asked picking up Lisa and hugging Robbie.

" Mary do you want me to take your coat " James asked as Mary nodded giving him it.

" oh thank you James.... now Jane do you know if Saki is coming " Mary asked taking a seat on a stool.

" I think she and Skyla mentioned they will be here in the morning as the snow is really coming down " Jane explained putting the cake tin in the oven.

" it will be so nice to have our family back together " Simon responded as James returned to the kitchen.

"Granny, Mummy said I could invite two of my friends for Christmas " Lisa explained really excited as Mary nodded.

" why don't you tell me about them in the living room " Mary asked as Lisa nodded before grabbing Mary's hand and dragging her off.

" Grandpa can I show you my room " Robbie asked as Simon nodded with a smile.

" when he's done with you and the other guests are here I need a word with you " James asked with a serious look on his face.

" of course James " Simon responded walking off with Robbie upstairs.

" do you think he will take the news well " Jane asked turning the sink on to begin washing up as James sighed.

" I hope so, your mother took it well so I'm sure he will too " James explained before heading to the living room.

" Lucy is really, really quiet and Freya is like really cool " Lisa explained as Mary nodded getting bits and pieces.

" have you told her about the bees and the swimming pool " James asked with a smile as Lisa's eyes went wide.

"I was being attacked by bees and Freya used a bucket to soak the bees " Lisa explained as Mary nodded amazed.

"Well, your lucky the bees didn't sting cause then you wouldn't like my presents " Mary explained as the door bell rang.

" James "

" I got it Jane " he responded opening the door to a women with black hair and pink hair answered the door with two children.

" James Blakeory in the flesh, wheres my sister in law at " the girl with pink hair asked walking into the living room.

" One of there fathers are coming in with the presents, do you mind helping him " the other women asked as James nodded.

" Saki take them into the front room " James explained letting them in before running over to the car with a man reaching in it.

" Adam Akuwa... is that you " James asked as the man nodded holding presents under his arms.

" Do you mind grabbing the last present then I need to talk to Simon " Adam asked as James nodded grabbing the final present then hurrying inside as the snow got heavier.

"James, my father was looking for you and Adam... he wants to see you in your study " Jane shouted from the living room as James nodded heading upstairs with Adam.

-Blakeory winter home study room ( James perspective)-

" Simon I've been meaning to tell y-"

" you think I wouldn't know about your plan to take her away " Simon shouted as Adam just stood there confused.

" we want a chill and happy life for her Simon " James retaliated as Adam sighed.

" listen, can we all be chill, one of our co-workers lost there wife and we made there son another test subject " Adam, explained as James and Simon sighed.

" Tell me how is Richard doing about Lynn " Simon asked as Adam nodded turning to James for him to speak.

" Richard is more than happy to let us use his son for experiments, tell me James how is the chip design coming along " Adam asked as James looked down.

" the basic design is down and we can input command from a laptop but ar enough sure using a dead coworkers son and my daughter for our test subjects is a good idea James asked annoying Simon.

" James, don't worry... just continue either your design work " Simon asked as there was a knock.

" boys it's time to sleep, santa won't come if we don't sleep " Jane explained as hey all nodded leaving the room to go to bed.

\- Portal creek coast 2 hours later (Clays perspective )-

" Clay are you not tired " Mrs Parkson asked as Clay jumped around in the sand as she held a tired April.

" no... I'm really excited mum, i hope techno enjoys Christmas " Clay cried kicking sand a bit as a man came back from the car with a worried look.

" Honey I need to borrow the car, theres been a fire report near us " the man explained as she nodded.

" Max will you be able to drop us off at home " She asked as he shook his head.

" I won't be able too, ill call shelby to take yo-"

" No i wanna go with Dad, I wanna see him work for my assignment " Clay argued as Max sighed knowing Clay was going to be picky.

" tell Shelby to meet us here to look after us " She asked as Max nodded.

" Genny I know yo-"

" shhh... its fine work comes first " Genny explained clenching April in her arms as they ran to the car.

" Clay buckle in and April, dont you have sirens you can use to get through traffic " Genny asked as Max shook his head.

" I'm not the police " Max argued as Clay strapped himself and April in.

" Drive Max Drive " Genny shouted as Max nodded driving his way to Blakeory winter home. After twenty minutes the orange flames could be seen on the hill.

" jesus... are you sure you guys can do this " Genny asked as max nodded flooring itemise the sounds of sirens could be heard.

" Mummy... I'm scared " Clay whispered as April tossed and turned as they drove up the path followed by two fire engines.

" Captain your here... one person went back inside bu-"

" thanks shelby... start putting the fire out where you can, ill go in and get the person " Max ordered putting on a mask with a oxygen tank and heading to the door.

" I'm worried for him " Genny explained rolling down her window to talk to Shelby.

" hes the captain he has to be -" she said before being cut off by he windows erupting in flames worse than before as a helmet came flying through a window that said captain Max Parkson.

" NOOOOOO" Genny and Jane shouted as there world crumbled down.

\- Clays house (present day ) -

"I-I had no idea your dad di-"

" its fine that whole year was a mess for my family and Lisa's family " Clay explained before hugging George.

" I lost my mum that same year " George explained as Clay looked confused.

" I thought... but arent Ben and Melody your siblings " Clay asked with a sad look.

" no... my dad is there step dad and there mum is my step mum, let's go downstairs " George asked as Clay hugged him tighter not realising they wrapped there foots around each others.

"O-Aug " Clay screamed with a thud as he landed on top of George as someone barged in.

" is every-uhhhhhh " His mum asked looking at the scene in front of her as George and Clay both went red.


	14. Chapter 13 October winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing Clays story and his mum walking in on them on the floor, George is embarrassed to leave the room. The others wonder what is going on between them two. Along the way to the party Clay shows anger when they mention a old friend. Later on the old friends returns to start business with his mum and Simon Blakeory.

" I-Its not what it looks like Mrs Parkson " George screamed pushing Clay off him as his face went a bright red colour as She sighed before flashing a smile.

" its fine George, I knew you two are dating because of Clay " She explained as George's eyes went wide. Clay told her.

" Cl-Clay did " He stuttered turning to Clay but he couldn't look George in his eyes.

" I had to tell her or she would have went through my diary and found out " Clay explained as the doorbell rang.

" mum food is here " April yelled from downstairs as Mrs Parkson sighed.  
1will talk more when your home " She explained walking out the room to help April with the food.

"George are you ok " Clay asked noticing how silent Goerge had gone and going to hug him.

" yeah I'm fine... can we just eat in your room " George asked hugging Clay as he smiled and nodded understanding why he would.

"Sure, do you mind if I go and get the food " Clay asked as George nodded before flopping down on the bed.

"Mum gonna ask why what should I say "

" leave it to Nick, he knows everything about me " George explained as Clay nodded leaving him in the room as he made his way downstairs.

" wheres the food " Clay asked entering the living room and seeing everyone else digging into theres.

Yours is on the table, take two bottles of water for you two aswell " His mum explained as Clay nodded slipping two water bottles in his pocket.

" oh by the way George apologises for not eating do-"

" tell him its fine, he can pay me back when we talk later " She explained as Clay nodded making his way upstairs with the pizza box and the chip box balancing on top.

" Oh Clay were leaving at seven pm, its a hour walk " April shouted as Clay opened his door snd put the food on the bed before unhinged back to the stairs.

" ok April thanks " Clay shouted bak before walking back to his room and shutting the door.

" how do you want to share the food " George asked opening the lid of the chip box and pizza box as Clay sat back down on the bed.

" half for you, half for me " Clay questioned as George shook his head not wanting to eat that much due to stress about what Clays mum knows.

" ill eat what I can and you can have the rest " George asked as Clay shook his head not agreeing with idea that George wasn't going to eat much while he ate most of the food.

"We can just eat what we can and save the rest for breakfast tomorrow " Clay asked as George nodded knowing he wasn't going to be able to change his mind anymore. 

" if we don't stop arguing it will get cold and then no one would eat it " George responded grabbing a slice to eat as Clay laughed before doing so.

" so what do you think your mum wants to talk about "

"Hmmmmmm" Clay responded mouth full of food as George started chuckling by the mess he was making.

" you got a bit of sauce on your cheek "George explained grabbing a napkin to wipe it off for him.

"STOP... your not my mum " Clay cried smacking Georges hand away before laughing.

"Anyway... I wanna thank you for everything " George asked finishing his slice of pizza before turning to Clay.

" you don't have to thank me Geor-"

" no.... I do, you have given me hope again " George explained as there was a knock at the door.

" come in " Clay asked as George went to grab his phone.

" did you two not hear April " Nick asked before seeing the pizza box.

" have you two been thinking instead if eating " 

" yeah about how nosey you are " George jokingly responded before slipping his phone into his pocket.

" why do we have to walk again" Clay asked grabbing his phone and showing them out his room.

"Can you drive Clay " April shouted as Clay sighed showing that he can't.

"Not yet though soonish though "Clay explained as they made there way down to the others.

" now remember be home no later than 3am and George and Clay i will, talk to you tomorrow "there mum explained before hugging each one goodbye.

" why does mum want to talk to you two for " April asked as they left the house and began naking them to Lisa and Robbie home.

" Dont worry, you will know eventually " Clay explained as April turned to George who was munching on cold fries.

" Please George, can I know " She pleaded while putting her hands together as everyone started laughing.

" we don't actually know what she wants " George explained as Clay did his wheezing laugh while Nick sighed.

" you lied to me.... why " April asked as her eyes went wide.

"Its pretty funny to mess with you April " Vincent explained before high fiving Clay.

"Dont worry April i won't make fun of you, neither will Zak " Darryl explained as Zak sighed having to agree as they all walked past a fancy dress shop.

" woah look doesn't that remind you of that Techno kid " Zak pointed out as he pointed at Cape with a pig mask and crown.

" it does... hey Clay wasnt he you-" 

" April, I dont wanna talk about him " Clay responded cutting her off before walking a bit ahead.

"Whats his problem " Nick asked as George sighed knowing this would happen.

" I hope I haven't annoyed him " April asked as Nick gave her a worried look.

" listen, I'm sure he is fine " Nick explained comforting her as they continued there treck to the party.

" I forgot about techno... what did happen to him" Darryl asked as George sighed once more getting annoyed.

"Does it actually matter... Clay wait up " George shouted before slightly jogging after Clay leaving the others behind. Some of them realising something doesn't make sense.

" how does George "

"April " Nick questioned noticing April's confused look on her face as the house came into view.

" oh its nothing... we better catch up to them " April explained as they beogan speedwalking to the party.

-Portal creek Airport-

"Here they come now sir " a man in a black suit wearing black sunglasses explained turning to Simon Bkakeory as he leaned against a limousines door while two people walked off a private jet. One a female with ginger curley hair in a red dress and heels and another a boy with pink hair and a big mask with a crown and Cape.

"Simon James Bailey, it is a pleasure to meet you " the women explained walking over to him before sticking her hand out. He accepted her welcome by kissing her hand.

"Celia Von Blade, it is my pleasure as well " Simon explained before turning to the boy.

"You must be Dav-"

"Techno " he responded cutting Simon off as he nodded.

"Of course, my mistake Techno Von Blade " Simon responded sounding apologetic trying not to make the boy mad.

" it was strange hearing your voice again after so long... tell me do you know who broke in yet " Celia asked as Simon nodded with a grin.

"At the moment new matters have came to light " Simon responded as Techno pulled out his phone to play games.

" what new matters could it be... more memory sticks stolen " 

" James has been reawaken from his deep sleep Celia " Simon shouted as Celia froze knowing what he meant.

" theres no way... only the master key could have gott-"

" it doesn't matter how... what does matter however is that he is free " Simon explained before turning to Techno who was still on his phone.

" So why call us back here " Techno asked putting his phone away as Simon smiled.

"I want to stomp out everyone that gets in my way... you have a party to go to " Simon explained opening the limousines door.

" oooo Simon you naughty boy " Celia explained as Simon sighed in annoyance.

" Celia not you , I'm on about Techno" Simon explained as Techno snickered before entering the limo with the others.

" of course I dont get to party " Celia muttered as the limousine left the airport.


	15. Chapter 14 old friends and new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are at the party drinking squash and partying. Vincent tells the gang about his girlfriend, which some oppose. George meets a old friend and Wilbur meets Techno who sings with his band.
> 
> ( band idea wasnt mine switching on Instagram ages ago so I thought I would borrow the idea. If anyone knows there Instagram i will give credit)

\- mention of underage drinking and swears -

"Theres a lot of people here " Nick explained noticing the groups of people outside and seeing the bigger groups through the windows.

" remember, Robbie invited three year groups " April explained sighing knowing it was going to be a long night.

" Sorry that I walked off a head " Clay explained hugging George as they stood behind the others.

"Its fine, you had your reasons " George responded hugging back.

"Pogchamp " a voice cried scaring both George and Clay as they turned and saw a familiar group of faces.

"TUBBO, ERET YOU ARRIVED " George shouted pulling them into a hug.

"Sorry about the scare, Tubbo is pretty strange after a few hours "Eret explained as Tubbo stood there with a grin.

" Are you two Homiesexuals " Tubbo asked as George's eyes went wide with shock as Nick laughed.

"Were all Homiesexuals... anyway wheres Tommy " Zak explained as Tubbo shrugged and Eret sighed.

"Hes with Wilbur and Philza... Robbie asked them if they would play music cause there DJ cancelled last minute " Eret explained as April coughed trying to get there attention.

" Would you two like to stay close to us... cause I'm sure as hell ain't drinking what there offering unless it comes out of a tap " April asked as Eret nodded as Tubbo turned back round to Clay and George.

"Dont you worry I wont tell a soul " Tubbo explained as George's face froze with shock as Clay sighed realising what Tubbo meant.

"Are you two ok it looks like you seen a ghost " Vincent asked as Clay nodded hoping everyone would begin walking into the party soon.

" yeah there fine... NIKI... come on Eret " Tubbo shouted looking in a direction and running off dragging Eret with him.

"Well... shall we go in and worry about them later " Zak asked as Darryl nodded heading to the party with the others shortly behind them.

"I'm sure they will be fine... I highly doubt Robbie would let something bad happen " Nick explained as George looked confused as Clay started snickering by Geroges face.

"Robbie is the football captain, so if something bad happened to a student here at one of his parties there would be consequences " Clay explained smiling at a few people as they headed deeper into the party.

"I think the band is outside " April wondered before noticing the drinks table.

"Please dont get too drunk " April whispered into Nick's ear as he nodded with a smile.

"April there taking song suggestions " Darryl shouted noticing a sign on the wall to the entrance to the garden.

"Darryl chill we have the whole night ot suggest songs " Zak explained as Vincent walked off looking for something or someone.

"Hey Nick, can we go and see Tommy and his band " April asked as Nick nodded before following her into the garden.

"Hey wanna see who can get drunk first "

"No Zak, we need to be responsible people and not ge-"

"Darryl, Zaks gone " Clay explained as Darryl opened his eyes and saw zak heading to the drinks table.

"H-Hey wait for me " he stuttered chasing after Zak leaving George and Clay on there own.

"What is there even to do at a party anyway " George asked as Clay looked surprised.

"Have you never been to a party before " Clay asked as George shook his head.

"Only parties with my siblings not random people that I barely know " 

"Well you have been missing out then f-"

"Georgenotfound is that you " A boy with Blonde hair shouted pushing past people to get to George and Clay.

"Wait... Punz " George cried hugging the Blonde boy as Clay stood there awkwardly.

"I missed you so much... oh and Nick too " Punz explained pulling away as George nodded with a smile.

"But what are you doing here " George asked as Punz sighed with a smile.

"Didnt Nick tell you... Acacia High is going against Oakheart High " Punz explained as George stood there confused as Clay laughed.

" hi, I'm Clay Parkson... it's nice to meet another friends of George's " Clay explained sticking his hand out for Punz too shake.

"Punz Lockwall... football captain for Oakheart High " Punz explained with a smile as Clay nodded.

"I heard there captain was a year younger than ours... you must be pretty good " Clay responded as George nodded with a smile.

" oh he was amazing last year when I came to watch and cheer " George explained as Punz nodded before taking a sip of his drink.

"Anyways I'm just here with a few others checking out the competition... so got yourself a man yet " Punz asked as George didnt know to nod or to shake his head.

"He does... his name is Eret " Tubbo chimed in appearing from behind Punz.

"Oh... well maybe I can meet him before the game " Punz explained as George nodded confused cause of what happened as Punz walked away.

"Tubo why did yo-"

"I might be dyslexic... but that does not mean I can not see things better than others " Tubbo explained asClay nodded understanding what he meant.

"But, what's gonna happen when Punz wants to meet 'Eret', shouldnt we talk to Eret " George asked as Tubbo giggled.

"Leave it to me... oh Eret, I have a question for you " Tubbo shouted walking away as Clay started doing his wheezing laugh.

"I dont know if Tubbo is already drunk or not " Clay explained in between breaths leaning on George's shoulder.

"Let's go dance come on " George whined dragging him into the garden away from the groups giving them a few looks.

-The back garden (Nick's pov )-

" I cant believe theres a long line for song suggestions " April cried laying her head on my lap as we sat in the grass with Darryl and Zak.

" I cnat believe there charging money for it " Zak explained putting his change in his pocket before sitting down next to Me and April.

"Darryl come and sit... I'm sure Zak wouldnt mind you laying on his lap " I jokling responded as Darryl layed on April's legs.

"Her legs are softer " Darryl responded with a smile as Zak sighed and decided to join into the group fun.

" I think your legs are softer " Zak jokingly responded as Darryl blushed while April and Nick laughed.

" what are you four up too " Vincent responded with a girl shortly behind him as they walked over.

" Me sleepy Vinnie " April responded moving to look at him.

" thats cool... um so guys this is my girl-"

"Hi... I hope we can put any differences behind us due to my friends " the girl interupted Vincent as April saw who it was. It was Lucy.

" its all chill... I guess now me and Apri-"

" Darryl, Zak off now " April demanded interrupting me trying to get free.

"April listen I know you two have your issues " Vincent responded as April got free and stood up with me and the others shortly behind her.

" i know its just... I'm surprised you would be the one to do this, it was bad enough Clay felt like he needed to protect us " April explained as Lucy stepped closer.

" i know what Lisa did to you, Darryl and George was wrong, but I wanna make new friends " Lucy explained drubbing April's hand.

"To start that off, over the two weeks were off I wanna get to know each and everyone of you more " Lucy added as April sighed knowing she went too far.

"Fine, ill give you a chance, but after the two weeks ill ask Darryl and George and see what they think " April explained as Lucys eyes went wide.

" oh my god thank you so much " Lucy cried pulling April into a hug. April reluctantly hugged back.

" so anyway Nick what wad it you were saying " Zak asked turning to me as everyone also joined him in surrounding me.

" well you see Me and Nick are "April started saying as she moved next to me while I gasped as I locked eyes with someone.

" P-PUNZ " I screamed seeing the blonde hair boy that I'm best friends with walking into the garden with George and Clay.

-The back stage ( third person pov )-

" Hi boys, how are the songs going " Robbie asked going behind the stage to the the three boys drinking water.

" its going alright and thanks again for letting us keep the money we earned " a boy with sandy hair responded sorting out the strings on his guitar.

" No problem Philza, I wouldn't be much of a good captain if I didn't let you... by the way I heard you needed another singer " Robbie responded with a smile as Tommy stopped tapping at a piece of wood with his drum sticks.

" no offence but I dont think your a good singer " Tommy responded causing Wilbur to snicker and Philza to sigh.

" not what i meant Timmy "

" Tommy "

" same thing, anyway meet Techno" Robbie explained showing the pink haired boy.

" um Halloween isn't for another two weeks " Tommy wondered noticing Techno was wearing a mask.

" how do I say this nicely"

"You have your secrets and I have mine.... I'm here to sing nothing more " Techno explained grabbing a microphone.

" but a pig mask " Tommy jokingly responded that made Wilbur sigh.

"Sorry about the child, he's Philza, he's Tommy and I Wilbur " he explained sticking his hand out for Techno to shake.

" cool " he responded taking Wilbur hand and shaking it firmly.

" should we start doing songs " 

" yeah " Wilbur responded grabbing his guitar and heading on stage with Philza and Tommy.

" dont get too attached, I need you to keep a eye out for him.

-the garden (Clays pov )-

"OH hey Nick " Punz cried noticing the boy running to us.

"Its been too long " Nick cried hugging him.

"Are you not going to introduce us " April asked as Nick nodded.

"This is Vincent and his girlfriend Lucy... dont worry we will explain " Nick explained noticing Mine and Georges confusion.

"Thats Darryl, Zak and my sister April " i added as Punz nodded.

" i see the resemblance " Punz responded as April sighed.

" anyway me and Nick have some news " April started saying before Wilbur took the stand.

" this next song was suggested by April Parkson, so please gather at the stage to listen " Wilbur explained through the microphone as April sighed in annoyance.

"Tell us later ok sis "

"Hey come on Clay let's go " George asked dragging me to where the group was singing.

"I hope she suggested a good song " I wondered as the others slowly walked over.

"If you dont know we are the sleepy boyz and we have a special guest this time " Wilbur shouted as the crowd erupted into cheers and screams.

(Song: Phantom of the opera third person pov)

Wilbur: In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came

Techno: That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name

Wilbur: And do I dream again?

Both: For now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind

" do you think there's a reason April chose this " George shouted over there singing as I shrugged occasionally joining him at looking at Nick and April.

Philza and Tommy: Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
To glance behind  
All: The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind

" th-that voice " i stuttered as my eyes went wide realising who it was.

Wilbur: Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear  
It's me they hear

Wilbur and Tehcno: Your/my spirit and your/my voice  
In one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your/my mind

Techno gives a smug look noticing the boy who hes been waiting to see again which causes Clay to freeze.

Wilbur and Tommy:He's there  
The Phantom of the Opera  
Beware  
The Phantom of the Opera

Techno: In all your fantasies  
You always knew  
That man and mystery  
Were both in you

All: And in this labyrinth  
Where night is blind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your/my mind

Techno: Sing, my angel of music  
He's there, the Phantom of the Opera

Techno finished by jumping off the stage and locking eyes with George.

"We neet again... only this time its by our free will " Techno muttered also noticing Clays frozen expression as everyone started clapping and cheering.

" lets also give the round of applause for the happy couple... To Nick and April" Wilbur shouted as the crowd started cheering and clapping to the happy news.


	16. Chapter 15 Rain and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay disappears along with Punz. This upsets George as he doesn't know where they went. Lucy suggests to split up and look for them. Darryl and Zak go to the stage, Lucy and Nick stay with George and Vincent and April go in the house. But Techno asks a certain blonde child to spill something for them. Is it Clays and Georges relationship ? I dont know why don't you read on.

-strong language and mention of underage drinking -

" wooooo " April shouted finally holding Nicks hand.

"Wooooooo... huh George where did Clay go " Nick asked as George looked around noticing Clays disappearance.

" He probably went to get a drink " Darryl explained as George nodded accepting the excuse but deep down worrying about him.

"How are you lot doing " Robbie asked appearing from behind George with smile.

" were doing fine Robbie " Lucy explained giving him a dirty look.

" arent you meant to be with Lisa since she... you know gave your dad his job " Robbie responded with a serious look as April sighed.

" why don't you leave the Madame alone " Vincent responded getting in front of Lucy.

" Vincent... dont waste your time with him " April chimed in dragging Nick to stand in front of Lucy.

"Anyway congrats Nick on getting with your girl, hope this sibling listens to there mother better " Robbie responded before walking away with a smirk.

" what did he mean by that " Zak asked while Punz walked away without anyone knowing to look for Clay.

" all the Blakeory family know to do is threaten the smaller families and drive them away " Lucy explained as April nodded not caring anymore that she was agreeing with Lucy.

" my mum is under a lot of stress due to them " April added while a sigh before Nick hugged her.

" but what does Nick have to do with your mum " Darryl asked as Zak nodded confused.

" my dad works at Blakeory inc, they might use him to get to your mum... I guess " Nick explained unsure if that was right or not as Lucy nodded.

" most likely or your mum if she works there " Lucy added as Nick shook his head.

" shes a waitress at a fast food place " Nick explained before looking around.

" wheres Punz he was here a minute ago "

" probably went looking for Clay or his friends " Zak explained as George sighed in annoyance.

" Clay isn't answering his phone " he explained before he felt his eyes tearing up. He felt lost without him.

" hey, I'm sure he is around here somewhere... why don't you guys go look for them while me and Nick stay here to care for George " Lucy asked as the others nodded minus April who went back to her old mood.

" we will meet at the drinks table " Nick added realising how thirsty he was.

" why don't we get a drink first the-"

" Zak think about George... imagine if it was me " Darryl asked as Zak looked confused.

" but your here and Clay and Punz isn't " Zak responded as Darryl sighed in annoyance.

"No what if I disappeared instead of those two " 

" so you would be split in half "

" no he means what i-"

" I'm so confused my brain hurts " Zak screamed cutting off Vincent who along with Darryl face palmed.

"Come on " Darryl muttered dragging Zak away as Vicnent and April walked away in the other direction.

"C-Clay is " George muttered crying even more before slowly falling to the floor.

" Shit Ni-"

"Woah there" Tommy shouted as George fell into his arms.

" hu..... Clay you came back to me " George cried hugging Tommy tightly as Nick sighed.

" George... hes Tommy " Nick explained as Tommy broke free.

" someone tell me if he's extremely drunk right now " Tommy ordered looking extremely mad.

"Hes not drunk.... do you know if you saw what direction Clay went when you were up stage " Lucy asked as Tommy shrugged.

"No... there's too many blondes here for me to remember " Tommy responded while Nick comforted George.

"Why don't wegoget him a drink... he will need it after all the tears he shed " Lucy asked with a smile as Nick nodded.

"Come on Gogy... let's go get you a glass of water " Nick explained leading George into the house with Lucy behind them.

"What a strange lot...oh that's right the dri-" Tommy started saying before bumping into Techno.

"Oi watch i- Oh its you " 

" what is wrong with them " Techno asked witnessing the whole thing as Tommy sighed.

"That George boy is crying over a missing friend.... he probably went to go and get away from him " Tommy responded before walking away.

" gotta go and get Philza his water before he complains even more " 

"Tommy wait " Techno shouted causing Tommy to give him a look.

"What is it " 

"Theres something I need you to spill for me " 

-Zaks pov -

"Darryl... I'm bored " I moaned waving my arms around as we walked closer to the stage.

" just a few more minutes the-"

" no Darryl "I moaned once more folding my arms.

" come on Ducky buddy... we promised George " Darryl responded with a smile grabbing my hand.

" i didn't promise him shi-"

"Look its Punz " Darryl cried dragging me harder to the blonde boy who was on the phone.

" No answer... where he is " Punz muttered putting his phone away before locking eyes with us.

" hey Darryl and um.... Zak was it " He questioned as I nodded with a annoyed look.

" so Clays not with you " I asked as Punz shook his head.

" no... I tried following him but I lost him around here " Punz zstarted saying as Darryl turned to the stage.

" he might be needing a moment with Wilbur " Darryl explained with a smile.

" why would he " I asked standing next to Punz as Darryl sighed.

" Wilbur was also friends with Techno "

" your joking.... why didn't he mention it t-"

" i have no clue Zak... there were somethings Clay would tell us and now he has secrets and that... hurts me " Darryl explained with tears in his eyes.

" oh Darryl... dont cry, I'm sure what ever Clay is keeping from us he will explain soon " I responded hugging him tightly till he stopped crying.

" uhhhh... so Wilbur is taking a break so we can go speak to him " Punz explained as I nodded while helping Darryl up.

" i-i wanna than-"

" why don't you take me on a date as thanks " i repsoned with a win as Darryl went bright red before following Punz to Wilbur.

" love birds stop flirting.... Wilbur we need to talk " Punz shouted when Wilbur got off the stage.

" plug this on charge for me... ill deal with those three" he responded walking over after giving his guitar to Philza.

"What can I help you gentlemen with " 

" we have questions about Techno " i asked as Wilbur eyes went wide.

" i have no idea who you are o-"

"Leave the bullshit behind and just tell us the truth "

" Language " Darryl added as Punz started snickering.

" do you two not remember him " Wilbur asked after sighing as Darryl and me shook our heads.

" we remember bits and pieces but what was yours and clays relationship to him " Darryl asked as Punz's phone started ringing madly.

" sorry ill just ta-" Punz started saying before Darryls, Wilbur and mine started ringing madly too.

" Wilbur have you see what someone's said about our star football player " Philza shouted running to them phone in hand.

" what has someone accused Robbie of now " Wilbur asked as Darryl and Punz opened Snapchat to see what was happening as I looked over Darryls shoulder.

" No not Robbie "

"Someone is saying Clay and George are a couple " i shouted as Darryl gasped.

" come on we need to find him before someone else dies " Punz shouted running off with Darryl shortly behind.

" hey... we will keep the crowd distracted from Clay and George in return ill explain about Techno next we emet " Wilbur explained as I nodded running off after them.

-the house (April's pov )-

"My phone won't stop vibrating " I explained as Vincent gave up and switched his phone off.

" the vibrations and noise hurt my head " Vincent explained as I checked Snapchat and saw a post all about Clay.

" its about Clay... someone created a private Snapchat account to spread lies " i shouted as a few people who were ein the house gave me a dirty look.

" maybe Its not lies " Vincent explained as I sighed frustrated that someone would do this.

" we should find Clay and ask abou-Augh" i cried not paying attention and bumping into someone.

" i-i am so sor- April " Clay cried helping me up.

" where have you been " I shouted at him as he gave a confused look.

" what do you mean... I told Nick I was going to go to the bathroom " Clay explained as I sighed knowing Nick most likely forgot being told that.

" you told the one person that is the most forgetful and not your 'boyfriend'.... Great person you are " I asked as Clays eyes went wide from shock.

" i have no idea what you-"

" just stop.... look at this and then respond " i explained showing him the Snapchat post someone made. It read.

To all those wondering why Clay Parkson broke up with Lisa Blakeory, I will be explaining why. I have been told by one of Clays longest friends that he is dating again. Immediently after he broke up with Lisa may I just add. Who is the lucky girl you ask. I am afraid thats where your wrong. Clay is gay and is dating the new boy George Bailey. Please spread the word.

"Now tell me the truth " I responded putting my phone away as Clay sighed.

" i-i need to find George " Clay asked as I sighed.

" Clay for the first time in your life I am trying to protect you instead of the other way around... now are you and George dating " I shouted once more as Clay slightly nodded giving me all the confirmation I needed.

"Vincent... take him outside and start going home, ill get the others " I explained as Vincent nodded while helping Clay up who was in tears.

" tell Lucy that I said goodbye " he asked as I nodded before running over to the drinks table.

" who... who would do this " I muttered as there was a crash like something fell over.

" who made this account " a voice shouted making me sigh as I knew who it was most likely.

"Nick chill " I asked getting between him and the crowd of people surrounding him, George and Lucy.

"Why would Clay cheat on Lisa for... that " someone shouted pointing at George who was cuddling Lucy.

" and what is it to you, your also attached to your dream couple that you couldn't see that Clay wasnt happy one bit " Lucy shouted back, holding George tighter.

" Lucy, take George outside and get him to my home, he should be able to help you get there " I explained as Lucy started laughing like something was wrong.

" theres a issue with that " Lucy explained as George hiccuped.

"The pwetty Goddess is gonna take me away " George responded as I sighed before turning to Nick.

"How much did he drink " I asked as Nick sighed before counting on his fingers.

" like maybe three or ten drinks... not too many " Nick explained as I sighed in annoyance.

"Go and help her " I ordered as he nodded picking up George and leaving shortly with Lucy.

" why are you so keen to defend the f*ggots " a voice i knew all to well responded as I turned to face her.

"Because one of them is my brother and had decided to dump the psychotic girlfriend to go out with someone nicer " I responded locking eyes with Lisa.

" you want to keep on acting rude to me, my family will run the school and you, your brother and deadbeat mom will be homeless " Lisa cried as I had enough. With one swing she felt to the floor as Darryl and Zak ran over to me.

" jesus.. did you kill her " Zak asked as I shook my head while shaking my right hand.

" she will just have a black eye... let's go, we have to deal with drunk and secretive " i explained walking out leaving Lisa on the floor with Darryl and Zak behind me.

" hey... give George this number so I can plan a mee up date " punz asked as I nodded putting the paper in my pocket and leaving the party.


	17. Chapter 16 the day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone slowly wakes up at Clays house, some remember what happened at the party some dont. Clay explains to George what happened which hurts him more than they think. Clay also snoops through the memory stick bored by keeping it for a month. What he finds changed his mind on George. He swears to protect him from his fate destined to come. 
> 
> Techno is at Blakeory inc with his grandma. He orders a cake and coffee and gets a phone call from the mtpysterious Snapchat account user. They plan to meet at the mall with others. Celia and Simon talk about all the test subjects fate as well.

-strong language-

-Clays house -

"Good morning Mrs Parkson" Nick explained with a smile as Mrs Parkson stood at the stove. She turned around to give him a smile.

"Morning Nick, did me cooking wake you up " she asked with a worried look as Nick shook his head.

" no ma'am, Darryl, Vincent and me were awake anyway " He explained as she gave him a smile.

" thats good, I heard shuffling from April's room when I was on my way down " She explained with a wink as Nick went bright red. He was at a lose of words.

"Do you mind going in the fridge and getting the orange and apple juice out " Mrs Parkson asked as someone hopped down the stairs while Nick nodded.

" Morning boys, Nick and Mum " April responded walking into the kitchen as her mum started putting breakfast on plates.

" April do you happen to know if Clay is awake" Her mum asked as April shook her head while grabbing glasses for the juice.

"Won't be much longer now, I know he got plans to go to the gym and practise " April explained as Mrs Parkson nodded.

"Thats right, the big game is soon gonna have to get the tickets today " She explained as April nodded as Nick walked slowly out the kitchen with two jugs full of juice.

"Do you mind getting a ticket for George, I dont want him being left out while everyone else watches our school crush them " April asked as Mrs parkson nodded with a smile.

" i understand dont wanna separate the couple, for someone who doesn't like sports you do get very competitive " she explained as Aprils eyes went wide.

" you knew about them " 

"I know about them, you and Nick and the tension between Zak and Darryl " She explained with a grin.

"Just please next time use the locks on the doors, only person that does use them is Darryl " Mrs Parkson explained as Nick came back in.

" Anything else you need doing " Nick asked with a smile as She nodded with a grin.

"Nick can you begin taking some plates and you too April while I go and see George " Mrs Parkson explained as they nodded grabbing a few plates and walking out.

" oh Mrs Paerkson will it be ok on game night if I stay over as my parents are going out of town for business and can I bring my dog " Darryl asked stepping in front of Mrs Parkson who thought about it for a minute.

"Will the dog food have to come out of my money " She asked as Darryl shook his head.

" no, my mum is going to be buying the food night before and drop it off with my dog before they leave in the morning " Darryl explained with a smile as she nodded.

" tell her, she doesn't have to get you to ask me if its alright, tell her two children already feels like two dogs " Mrs Parkson explained with a giggle before walking away to her office.

"George I'm coming in " She asked opening the door while George leaned up off the sofa.

"Hey Mrs Parkson, thanks for letting me sleep here " George responded his throat sore and raspy. Mrs Parkson gave him a sympathetic look as she placed the plate and glass of orange juice on the coffee table.

" you don't need to worry, I wasn't going to let you suffer waking up on the hard sofas in the living room " She explained sitting on the sofa next to him while he moved his feet.

"Um... do you know what happened " She added as George just looked at his lap with a sad look.

" bits and pieces, I know i got drunk judging by my pounding head ache " He explained putting his hand on his head as Mrs Parkson gave him two paracetamol and a glass of orange juice.

" it might not work aswell but I didn't want you missing out on breakfast " Mrs parkson explained with a smile as George took them and just stared for a minute before taking them.

"Thanks... did you not bring your breakfast" George asked after noticing she didn't have a plate.

"I ate earlier and plus I have to post a job application online " She explained walking over to her computer as George nodded before eating a slice of toast.

" who decided they had enough of you " George joking asked making Mrs Parkson smile.

"Due to me cutting ties with most of the Blakeory family, I now have to get a new secretary to book my meetings and calls " She explained with a sad look before typing away at the computer.

" oh that's sad " George replied as Mrs Parkson nodded.

" its all fine, I can keep her till after you finish school but I will need some one as a reserve " Mrs Parkson explained with a smile as someone knocked on the door really hard and quickly.

" so wait why did you cut ties with some of the Blakeory family " George asked as the person not caring anymore opened the door.

"Mum do you know where George is " Clay cried walking to his mum desk as she sighed.

"Clay what did I tell you abou-"

" he wasn't in the living room or the bathroom or the shed " Clay responded cutting her off as she sighed once more.

" Dont cut me o-wait the shed " she asked wondering if she heard him right as he nodded.

" if you told him he could walk home after what happened at the party I wil-"

" listen for a second use your ears, I gave him the soft sofa so he wouldn't have a sore back along with a head ache " She shouted as Clay turned around with wide eyes while George waved with a fork in hand.

"Just go and sit next to him and explain to him calmly what happened "She asked sighing in annoyance as Clay walked over and hugged him.

" i-I didn't know if you had left already and I was go-going to cry and scream cause you could have been h-hurt " Clay cried with tears in his eyes pulling him tighter.

" Cla-Clay I cant br-breath " George gasped feeling Clay slowly let go.

" is that better " Clay asked as George nodded breathing more.

"Why don't you tell him the thing Clay " Mrs Parkson asked as he nodded sitting next to George.

" i don't know how to say thi-"

" just take your time and think " George explained cutting him off.

" Someone made a snapchat account and told everyone at school were dating " Clay shouted as George froze. George was wondering if he heard him correctly.

" thats why I had to cut ties with some of the Balekory family... well somewhat " Mrs Parkson explained walking over to them as George started thinking.

"You should have seen it, April gave Lisa a black eye " Clay explained witha smile as George just sat there processing everything.

"But why, I highly doubt she would try and ruin your life... mine however probably " George explained as Mrs Parkson gave him a sad look.

" i don't think she would try and ruin anyones lives over a breakup " Mrs Parkson wondered as Clay sighed.

" what have I been telling you for the past two years, shes a psycho " Clay shouted as George looked down.

" none of the staff have told me that s-"

" cause most of them do not pay attention enough or understand we didn't want you to worry... God she targets George and Darryl more than others " Clay screamed as Mrs Parkson gave George a worried look.

"Is this true... does she really do this " She asked as George nodded wanting for it all to end.

" Go and get dressed were going shopping, George you can use my shower "She added noticing George was done eating.

"Mum... I dont think that's a good idea "Clay asked noticing how sad George looked with what was said.

" hes a grown man Clay, he can shower by himself... come along my shower works differently than Clays " Mrs Parkson explained as Goerge nodded before turning to Clay.

"I'll be fine plus it means you can go to the gym " George explained as Clay nodded knowing George was right.

"Just don't take too long " Clay asked as George gave him a smile while grabbing his backpack.

"Bye " George waved before leaving Clay on his own.

"Finally " Clay sighed hopping off the sofa and going to his mums computer.

"I am sorry Mum, Blakeory inc probably wouldn't mind if you access there files on your computer " Clay muttered taking off the string that was attached with the memory stick. His hands shaking with fear as his mind wandered as he thought about what he would find on it.

"Hopefully nothing bad " he thought as he plugged it in, few seconds later a giant list of file names appeared onthe computer screen.

"Lets have a little look for now " He muttered clicking on a file. He was surprised to see it say file corrupted. Maybe the next one would have something. But as he went down the list more and more files started appearing as corrupted.

"F*ck " He yelled slamming his fist on the table making the screen shake. How could the person who sent him this have not realised most of the files were corrupted.

"I can try and find a way to restore them " He thought as he caught a glimpse at some of the file names. Those names were L.B.docx, T.B.docx ,G.B.docx and many more like them. Clay was confused on the naming of each file. 

" maybe one of these works " He muttered trying the file labeled G.B.docx. He was surprised to see it actually open up and not be corrupted. What he saw though confused him. The file was all about a person. It had there age, height, weight. It had just about everything on this person. As he read on and on Clay realised he recognises the description of the person.

" it cant be... why him" he muttered as someone knocked on the door.

" Clay come on, were ready to go shopping " George shouted from behind the door as Flay closed down the tabs and unplugged the memory stick. He however continued sitting there for a bit processing.

"I will protect you " Clay muttered turning the computer off before getting up and leaving.

-Blakeory inc top office-

" so as you can see on this slide sir, our stocks have risen almost triple than last year " a man in a black suit explained at one end of the table with others dotted around the oval table.

" so Simie, your business is doing better than I thought " Celia wondering taking a closer look at the graph.

"Better than you thought you old hag, what does that mean " Simon questioned causing Celia to giggle. After she had stopped giggling she started looking around.

" where are those coffee girls, I swear you can't trust the Irish and German to get coffee on time " Celia wondered with a sigh as two girls one with purple hair and another with blonde hair burst through the door to the room.

" we are so sorry Miss Celia, there was a line and the lift broke down an-"

"Its fine now where is my frappé " Celia asked as the girl with blonde hair gave her it.

" ahhhh just how I like it "

"What with fear and death " Simon asked as the girl with purple hair started snickering.

" both of you out now or ill make sure Simon here fires you " Celia shouted obviously annoyed by the purple haired girl.

" you what, listen here you saggy fossilised b*tch, immfine with you being rude to me but not to my Niki " the girl shouted as Niki's eyes went wide with shock.

"M-Minx stop, dont hurt h-"

" excuse me, can one of you get me a cake and the other one get me a coke... you can keep the change " Techno asked holding two one hundred dollar bills in his hand hoping to make Minx and his grandma stop fighting.

" uhhh thank you Mr um... wait its you " Niki asked looking up at Techno after taking the money.

" hmmm " He wondered not knowing what she meant as Minx turned to them.

" Niki stop flirting with pig man and help me " Minx moaned as Niki sighed.

" come on Minx, this time we get to keep the change " Niki explained as Minx gave her a look.

" b-but Niki, shes bullying me " Minx shouted as Simon started laughing.

" why don't you do what your co-worker asked you to Lynx "

"Its Minx you fossilised ho-"

" just come on " Niki pleaded dragging Minx out who gave Celia a death look. As they left Celia turned to her grandson.

" already making friends i see " She asked with a smirk as Techno sighed in annoyance.

"I have no idea who she was, she might have met me at the party when I was singing " Techno explained as Simon gave him a look.

"Singing... that wasnt what I asked you to do, you were meant to anger test subject G and test subject L " he shouted as Techno nodded not phased by the shouting.

"If your daughter in law had told you, I did succeed somewhat, I angered Lisa but I'm unsure about George " Techno explained with a smile as Simon nodded.

"Well the main thing is that you tried " Celia explained with a smile as Techno sighed by how caring his grandma seems to be. A few seconds later his phone started ringing.

"Can you answer your phone dear, its giving me a head ache " Celia asked as Techno nodded not remembering who it was. When he saw the name he wasn't surprised so he answered it.

" hello, mr Techno, How are you doing " The voice screamed in Techno ear as he sighed.

" how did you get this number Tommy " He asked while putting the phone on speaker as Tommy started laughing

" do you not remember, you gave me it to check that I haven't blabbed the fact you made me make that account to rui-"

"Techno you did what " Simon shouted as Tommy gasped.

" Grandpa shut up, I didn't know how to use social media cause my grandma made me not have any " He shouted getting angry with Simon.

"Oh your with your grandparents, sorry if I interupted" Tommy responded sounding sad.

" its fine, i work for him now what can I help you with " Techno questioned as Tommy sighed.

"Wilbur wanted to know if you wanna hang out at the mall today " Tommy asked as Techno turned to Simon and Celia.

"Well can I " He asked as Simon nodded.

"Thats a yes"

"Yes, ill text you the address to the mall, see you there at eleven " Tommy shouted ending the call as Techno sighed.

"Take the chauffer, dont get angry " Simon explained as Techno nodded leaving the room.

"Why did you let him go, you saw his emotions are a wreck after seeing Clay " 

"Celia tell me, you are his only family left " Simon asked getting upand walking to a window.

"Yes but what has that got to d-"

"His emotions have been kept down haven't they " he asked as she nodded wondering what he means by it.

"Then let the boy have his fun, soon our plan to get rid of them all will begin... and with the weapon to stop them we will be rich " Simon explained with a laugh as Celia nodded.

"Tell Gerald to keep a eye on him, we dont want the public seeing his 'little' temper tantrum " Simon explained with a sinister smile.


	18. Chapter 17 malls and fights part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at the mall, with a few trips and fall they go into separate groups and meet two old friends of George's. Zak and his friends go off to get duck onsie and Clays mum goes snd gets tickets to a game Friday.
> 
> Techno arrives after them with Niki and Minx, they await there group of friends. After meeting a furry Techno noticed someone watching them. After Tommy's dye incident in a shop him, Techno and Tubbo go and clean up. While Tubbo is washing his hair Technk warns Tommy about what he's getting into

-Blakeory mall -

(Strong language )

"Woah this place is huge " George and Nick gasped as they ride down the escalator.

"I forgot you two haven't been here before " Mrs Parkson explained with a laugh as Goerge and Nick kept on swinging there heads around looking at all the shops. To say it was huge was an understatement. There were shops like Nike, Adidas, Primary and Gucci on the first floor. But Goerge and Nick didn't have long before they were forced off the escalator by April and Clay.

" you four wait over by the map... you ready Darryl " Mrs Parkson asked holding Darrlys hand hoping he doesn't trip over this time.

"Darryl you got this, just imagine your crush doing it " Zak explained with a smile as Darryl nodded taking a breath.

"So you want him to imagine you " Vincent wondered as Zak punched him to stay quiet, this in return caused Vincent to slap him. This further caused a slapping fight to break out between them.

"If you two don't stop th-"

" you two be careful " Darryl cried getting off the escalator without falling off. However it was too late. They both came crumbling down on the floor with one wrong step. Thankfully the people behind them could still get off.

" that was hilarious you two " April shouted in between laughs while Darryl and George helped Zak and Vincent up.

" oh shut it April " Zak responded dusting himself off as Darryl stood there witha smile.

" what are you looking at " he asked as Darryl hugged him tightly.

"Thanks for not pushing me over " Darryl responded as Zaks cheeks went bright red.

"So anyway where are we going first " Mrs Parkson asked before walking over to the map. The map wasn't anything George and Nick have seen before. The map wasn't a board which was what they were used to instead its was holographic.

" hey look im McDonald's " Nick cried as George snickered laughing at how dumb Nick looked.

"Swear to god, its like having two children " April sighed as Nick gave her a look.

"Says the one that's basically grew up here " Nick responded with a smirk.

" so to get to the gym I need to go.... OK got it "Mrs Parkson muttered staring at the map.

" why are you going to the gym for " George asked confused. Mrs Parkson gave him a smile.

"I didn't think Clay would tell you, theres a game Friday " Mrs Parkson explained as George gave him a look. Clay responded with a apologetic look.

"But don't worry, ill buy your ticket as well " She added hoping to fix the situation.

"You don't have to do that " George asked hoping to change her mind. But she wouldn't take no for a answer.

"Think of it as a apology for Clay ruining your life " April responded with a smirk.

" watch it " Clay cried as George sighed.

" its fine, can we go shopping now " George asked growing tired of the conversation. Clay responded with a slight nod.

" were gonna go hunting for matching duck onsies " Darryl shouted remembering something as Zak sighed.

"I forgot about that dare "Zak muttered as Vincent nodded forgetting aswell.

"Quack " Darryl responded dragging them away. This left Clay, Nick, April, George and Mrs Parkson.

"So mum wher... HEY " Clay started answering before seeing his mum walking away.

"Sorry, I need to buy the tickets and do some Christmas shopping as Christmas is in like a month and a bit " She responded before scurrying away leaving the two couples together.

"I should see if Punz is here " George muttered pulling out his phone to ring Punz.

" uhhh, I don't think you need t-"

" shhhh Clay im ringing " George explained putting his finger near Clays mouth before hearing the sound he knows all too well.

"Surprise " the group shouted as Punz hugged George with two other boys.

"FINN AND SPIFFEY " Nick cried also going into the hug. Clay just stood there awkwardly next to April who sighed in frustration.

"Go and join your man " She responded knowing him all too well. He nodded while thanking her before jumping into the hug.

"Roght boys, let's split up and go and get food " April asked as they let go and nodded.

"Lead the way sis " Clay asked as April nodded leading the way.

"Its been forever " Spiffey shouted as George and Nick nodded with smiles on there faces.

" so what have you two been up too " George asked still in shock by seeing them.

"Been playing more minecraft and practising for the game... hope you don't mind me beating your boyfriend and his team too badly " Spiffey asked as George nodded with a smile.

" I've been experimenting with new clothes and thingies " Finn responded with a smile as Spiffey and Punz started snickering.

"Did you know George, Finn has a long lost sister " Spiffey asked as George shook his head as they got on the escalator.

" no... do you have a picture " George questioned shocked out of his mind as Finn nodded.

"Before you see just know Spiffey deserves a slap " Finn explained as Spiffey started laughing louder while Finn showed them the picture.

"Uhh thats n-"

"Shes very pretty " George responded cutting off Clay as Punz joined the laughing fit as they got off the escalator.

"I-I need a... I need a minute " Punz laughed trying to calm down with Spiffey.

:whats so funny " George asked still confused as Nick sighed.

"Its Finn, he doesn't have a long lost sister " Nick explained as George froze.

"I hate you all " George shouted storming off as bit as they continued laughing. They were however unaware they were being somewhat followed a man in a black suit. Well everyone didn't know except for April.

"Hey, let's get moving... I feel like were being watched " April asked as a nick nodded containing his laughter.

"Come on guys... April's getting hungry " Nick explained as everyone stopped laughing and began following them again.

" keep an eye on George... but don't tell Clay just yet " April whispered as Nick looked confused but nodded unsure what she means.

"I see McDonald's " Spiffey shouted running on ahead with George behind him.

"Wait up beever boy " Finn shouted following after him.

-Blakeory mall (Techno pov )-

" urgh, where are they " i muttered checking the time once more as it read five minutes past eleven.

"Chill man, there just five minutes late " Minx cried getting annoyed by how I was acting. Can you blame me ? If you say a time you should at least text saying your gonna be late.

" Wilbur is with Philza, Fundy and Eret " Niki explained looking up from her phone.

"I'm giving that child a call " I explained as Minx sighed in annoyance.

"You just f*cking called him a minute ago and he didn't answer, what makes you think he will answer this time ?" She questioned while raising her voice as i shrugged.

"He might pick up " i questioned unsure what she meant.

" you don't seem to do well talking to others " Niki questioned moving close while looking me in ymy eyes.

"I just haven't talked to anyone my age in long time " I explained with a annoyed face not realising they can't see it through the mask.

"What does that mean " Minx asked with a confused look as Niki shrugged.

"Do you know what it means seeing your past mistakes haunting you in every single moment that you vote your eyes " i asked giving Minx a look as she took the hint to stop pesturing.

"Oh I see them " Niki screeched hopping off the bench and waving the group of six over.

" sorry i didn't tell you big man that we were going to be late... my mum doesn't like me being on my phone in the car " Tommy explained as i nodded not understanding what he means. I didn't have to wait long to find out however.

" he spends most of his time on his phone, never socialised with anyone and never will " Tommy responded doing a female voice. This caused Tubbo to snicker.

" hi pig man, do you like pigs ? " a boy with dark brown hair asked with fox ears headband on his head.

" Fundy you can't talk, you are fur man"

"FURRY" Tubbo screamed causing a few people walking past the big group to give them a look of concern.

"Sorry about him, hes Tubbo and I'm Eret " Eret responded sticking his hand out for me to shake. I thought for a minute before deciding on shaking it with a smile.

" it's fine, I've known Tommy for a night so knowing two children won't be too bad" i responded with a smirk as Tubbo and Tommy continued talking as everyone began walking in a direction.

" come on Techno "Tubbo shouted waving at me as I jogged after them.

"So Techno tell us a few things about yourself " Philza asked as the boys stood outside Superdrug while Tommy, Tubbo, Niki and Minx went in.

"Like how you know Niki and Minx " Fundy asked with a smile as Eret looked through the shop window.

" they were delivering cakes and drinking around Blakeory inc... thats where they got the money for today " I explained joining Eret at the window.

"So how much did you give them five dollars... ten dollars "

"A hundred dollars each " I explained as Fundy started choking on air.

"Yo Fundy you OK " Wilbur asked patting Fundys back as Eret started laughing.

"Whats wrong with that " I asked looking confused.

" thats a lot of money for cake and a drink " Eret explained as Fundy calmed diwn from his choking fit.

"TOMMY, I SWEAR TO GOD " Minx shouted before a crash was heard while Tommy ran out the shop laughing.

" Tommy what did you do " Wilbur questioned as the others came out covered in hair dye. Minx was covered in blue hair dye, Tubbo red and Niki a bright pink.

" im so sorry about that here just take my money " Niki explained to one of the workers there who was also a vibrant of colours.

"Thanks, you boy are banned " the worker shouted walking off as Wilbur sighed.

"Why did you think that was such a good idea " Tubbo shouted as Tommy flinched.

"Hey why don't we get you lot cleaned up " Eret asked noticing the looks from people walking past.

" its good thing on the list of things to bring that Wilbur texted us, that spare change of clothes were on it " Tubbo explained with a smile.

"Screw that, Tommy you better watch yourself " Minx shouted as Fundy started snickering. How could they all stand each other started wondering as Niki coughed.

"Minx let's go and get changed, we will meet you boys at McDonald's " Niki explained with a smile before walking off with a annoyed Minx.

"Tommy why don't you help Tubbo " Philza asked as Tommy reluctantly nodded not really wanting to do it.

"Cant do the time don't do the crime " Fundy responded with a smirk before Tommy started walking off with Tubbo. 

"So should we make our way to McDonald" Eret asked as I locked eyes with someone on the second floor. Did Simon not trust me. 

"Techno you coming " Wilbur asked noticing me staring at someone.

" i need to call someone, ill see you at McDonalds " I explained walking off the direction Tommy and Tubbo went. 

" oh is Techno here to help " Tubbo asked noticing Me from far away as I nodded.

"Wilbur doesn't trust Tommy to help you " I explained with a grin as we walked into the mens room.

"I'll wash my hair first before I get changed " Tubbo explained as I nodded before moving next to Tommy.

" i know you don't like what you did, but you can't tell a soul " 

" and you don't think I understand that... why the sudden reminder " Tommy whispered obviously annoyed with me.

" when Tubbo is finished look to your right... but don't make it obvious " I whispered as Tommy sighed before nodding.

"What are we talking about " Tubbo asked drying his hair properly after getting most of the dye out.

" suprise birthday " I responded making sure Tommy doesn't tell him.

" oh... did anyone else felt like they were being stared at " Tubbo asked as I shook my head as well as Tommy.

" hey Techno did you hear, two people from mine and Tommy's schools private love life got leaked "

" Tubbo focus on yo-"

"Did you also know that Tommy is my bested friend in the whole wide world " Tubbo explained cutting me off as Tommy sighed.

" really, I didn't know that " I responded getting bored by how long he was taking.

"Uhhhhh Techn-"

"Did you also know that I've been done five minutes ago " Tubbo explained with a smile before grabbing his bag and walking out.

" remember man to right " I explained once more as Tommy nodded as we left.


	19. Chapter 18 malls and fighting part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang order there food whole seeing Lisa and her gang. Punz unknowing to him made a mistake that fixed it self. While Tommy and the others eat in the food court. They learn a bit more about Techno. 
> 
> Things aren't going good at George's home as his dad finds out about Clay. This causes a scene to unfold.

-strong language and mention of abuse -

" so are we pushing a couple of tables together or staying separate " Punz asked holding a tray of food big enough for three people. George gave him a confused look as Nick shrugged unsure what to say.

"Whats that look for, you do know all this food isn't for me " Punz explained as April started snickering while Georges eyes went wide.

"Thats not what i meant when I stared, I was wondering if you were sharing " George explained with a scared look while everyone bursted out laughing.

"Think we should eat outside, were getting a few looks " April explained as Spifey and Finn nodded leading the way outside.

" understand completely, follow us " Spifey asked with a smirk as Nick grabbed his and April's food from the counter.

"I'm gonna stay here till George gets his food " Clay explained with a smile after realising George still hasn't gotten his food yet.punz gave them both a smile before nodding.

" ill stay with you so you don't get lost, if I remember correctly George got lost going to the shops once when he was five with his mum " Punz explained with a smirk as George sighed.

"The funny thing was it was only down the street " Punz explained with a chuckle as everyone else started leaving.

"Punz, Stop " George asked with a sad look in his eyes as three people walked over.

" hi Clay" One of the people asked as he turned to see who it was. It was Lucy and she was with Freya and Lisa. The later looking at the menu with Freya.

"Hi Lucy, Vicnent isn't with us " Clay explained with a smile as George saw his number on the screen. Punz walked over to Freya and Lisa and started a conversation with them.

" i know, met him earlier with Darryl and Skeppy was it " she questioned as Clay nodded with a smile as George walked back over.

" I'm ready to eat with the others" George explained holding his bag and drink with a smile.

" oh, would you mind if us three join you, there aren't any tables " Freya asked looking around the room.

" of course, if you don't mind however we will head off as were heading near the fountain" Punz explained with a smile to Freya who nodded with excitement before turning to Clay.

"Thats fine, see you in a few minutes " Freya explained with a smile as Lucy waved too.

" ok see ya " Pujz explained as they walked out, Clay and George giving Punz a look.

"Do you think Punz is just being friendly or being flirty " Clay whispered as George giggled before smiling widly. 

"Just let him make friends " George explained as Clay nodded as they made it to the fountain where the others were sitting at.

"Can one of you boys past me my drink before you knock is over " April asked with a annoyed look as Finn snd Spiffey rolled around on the floor with Zak.

" tell him to give me back my wrap " Spiffey asked with a sad look as Zak started laughing.

"Zak you have your own wrap " Darryl explained with a confused look as Zak nodded.

"I know, I just wanted to join in on the fun they were having " Zak explained as Vincent sighed annoyed by how they were acting.

"You are literally a child trapped in a teenagers body " Vincent muttered shaking his head as Nick started snickering.

"Well your a grouchy old man trapped in a grouchier man's body " Zak shouted causing people walking by to give the big group a few worrying looks.

"That doesn't make sense "

"Your French mind doesn't make sense "

"Are you drunk, is your coke spiked with alcohol "

"Hey, Vincent come and sit over here so you don't end up punching him " April asked with a stern look annoyed by how they were acting in a public area.

"What took you three so long " Finn asked noticing the three boys as they sat down. George and Clay next to April, Nick and Vincent and Punz next to Finn and Spiffey.

"Chatting to Vincents girlfriend and friends " Punz explained with a smile as April began drinking her drink.

"Punz invited them to sit with us for a bit while they eat " Clay explained knowing how April was going to react. His thoughts were correct. Her reaction to finding out they were coming over to sit with them washer spitting her drink out in pure shock.

" you di-Whos idea was it " she asked wiping her mouth dry before turning to give Punz a look.

"Hey, i have no idea why your so worked up for, they seem pretty chill and nice " Punz explained not noticing the look she was giving him.

"Its really just Lisa she has a issue with " Clay explained sipping on his coke as April turned to give him a look.

"That Witch bullied your boyfriend, sister and friends and decided to spread personal information about you and George " 

" April chill " Clay started saying seeing Lucy, Freya and Lisa behind April. But April wasn't listening.

"Thats why we decided to sort this out, ain't that right Vinnie " Lucy explained with a annoyed look as April turned round and looked in her eyes.

"Vinnie... oh wow now she's calling you that " April explained with a annoyed looked as Clay stood up with George.

"April give them a chance at least, there not all bad " Vincent explained with a smile as April sighed.

"One bad thing that comes out of your mouth and i will slap you "April explained pointing at Lisa who sighed.

"Thats fine, the same goes with you "

"Lisa... I'm sorry " George explained bowing to Lisa who looked at him confused.

"What is h-"

"Would you like to explain " Freya asked as George nodded.

" the fire that stole your fathers life, I am sorry" He explained as everyone stood there in silence. They were all shocked by what he had said.

"Why are you sorry for you fa-"

"LISA, nicely " Freya scolded knowing what she was about to say.

"You don't have to be sorry George.... oh are you all in a groupchat for planning days out snd helping out with homework " Lucy asked with a shocked face cause of her forgetting to ask last night.

"Yeah, want me to add you " Darryl asked as Lucy and Freya nodded with excitement as Lisa just stood there staring at George.

"If you can " Freya explained with a smile giving him both hers and Lisa's numbers to be added to the group.

"Vincent can you add me as its easier as you have my number already " Lucy asked as Vincent who was already doing it nodded.

"Lisa come sit next to me " George explained making space for her as Freya sat next to Punz and Lucy sat next to Vincent. Lucy nodded going silent before sitting in the middle of Goerge and Nick.

"Um... thanks... I have a question " Lisa asked as George nodded sipping his coke while holding Clays hand. This gave Lisa a warm smile.

" are you going to the game Friday " She asked as George wondered before nodding remembering thsts what Clay's mum came to do.

"Would you like to sit with me and he others during it " he asked thinking if that was what she meant before nodding.

"Lucy and Freya will be there with me but Lucy will be sitting next to Vincent and Freya decided to sit next to Darryl " she explained as George nodded.

" thats fine, as long as you don't mind Clays mum and April being there " He explained before looking at April who sighed.

" fine but you can share your own popcorn " April explained as George nodded.

" Lisa i have a question now, that boy in the pi-"

"I know right he was so amazing Clay " Lisa started saying as Clay nodded thinking long and hard with a straight face.

\- food court (Tommy's pov)-

" hey guys were back, thanks for saving us seats " Tubbo explained with a smile sitting down on the same side as me as Techno sat opposite me. His eyes feeling like there staring into my soul.

" we also brought you food, pay us back when you want to " Fundy explained pushing down two trays with food down to them as Eret helped him.

"Thanks.... cool a happy meal " Tubbo explained as I started laughing before seeing i had the same thing.

"I think there was a mistake big man, I am a man not a child " I explained as Wilbur started laughing.

" no mistake if you wanna put dye on people's clothes prepare to be treated like one " Eret explained as Fundy and Philza started laughing too.

"Poggers, I got a pokeman.... ITS A BEE ONE " tubbo shouted really excited before trying to open the packaging it was in.

"Hi boys sorry were late " Niki explained with Minx behind her as she took a seat next to Techno while Minx pulled a chair over from another table.

"Thats fine Niki, now did we all get tickets for the game Friday " Philza asked as everyone except for Techno Nodded.

"OH GOSH, Techno you need a ticket " Niki cried with a gasp while Techno shrugged.

"Sports aren't really my thing " He explained as I gave him a questionable look.

" Techno, I think you should come it will be fun, plus Wilbur and Fundy will be in the game themselves " Niki explained with a smile as Techno sighed knowing he wasn't going to get out of this.

"Please Techno, your support will be great and we might win " Wilbur explained as Tdchno reluctantly nodded.

"Fine if that will make you all happier " He explained giving me a look that sent shivers down my spine.

" right anyway, Eret can you help me with my history homework " Minx asked pulling out a book from her bag as I started laughing.

"Someones failing history " I explained in between chuckles as Minx put her finger up.

"Swear to god child if you weren't Niki's friend I will shove you where you belong " M8nx explained causing me to laugh louder as Eret sighed.

"Here are the notes to help you with the History of Blockeria " Eret explained as I saw Technos ears pick up on what they were on about.

"Did you say the history of Blockeria " He asked as Minx nodded.

"I wanna do well on this assignment.... do you know a thing or two " Minx asked as Techno nodded with a grin. A grin that I didn't even question anymore.

"Here are my details, ill call you later.... can we go hit Primark next after were done here " Minx asked as everyone even me nodded while finishing there food.

"The history of Blockeria... why would Techno kno-oh my god this burger is delicious " I thought in my head pushing Techno to the back of my mind as we all continued eating.

-Georges house-

"I can't believe that worthless F*ggot " Richard shouted looking up from his phone.

"Honey language " Katie shouted from the kitchen as Ben and Melody looked at there step father.

"What do you mean " Ben asked with a confused look. He didn't have to wait long though. A few seconds later a plate went flying at a wall.

"Hey chill old man " Melody explained jumping out of her chair as Ben copied her. 

"Do not disrespect me as well, I told that boy not to tell anyone unless he trusts them and now hes got a boyfriend " Richard shouted as Katie and Claire ran in.

"Mr Bailey sir, please calm down " Claire asked noticing the shattered plate.

"Claire step back" Katie asked grabbing her arm while pulling her back as a plate went over there head.

"STOP IT... why would you even think about hurting your wife " Ben shouted getting annoyed by Richard.

"Please just explain what you mean... who I-"

"He means George " Katie explained after sighing.

"How could you know he means Geor-"

"Cause hes p*ssed Ben, he always get this way after hearing about George and him being gay " Katie shouted with sadness in her voice.

"Richard.... what would Lynn think if she saw you this way " Katie explained as another plate whizzed past her head and shattered.

"MRS BAILEY " Claire shouted running over to her.

"Do not speak her name... you think you have any right after taking him in as well " Richard shouted as Ben, Claire and Melody looked confused.

"What does he mean " Melody muttered while Ben shrugged.

" I'm going out... might go to work to work on my experiment " Richard explained slipping something from around his neck. He then placed it on the table close to Ben while he sorted himself out.

"Hopefully George will be ho-"

"He can stay with his boyfriends home, I don't wanna see him here unless they broke up " Richard explained forgetting the necklace and walking out the door with a slam.

"You need to tell someone " Ben asked as Katie shook her head.

"It will be fine, I'll talk to him when he is home " she explained before walking off to get a brush to sweep up the mess.

"Melody, come help me get a cloth " Claire asked leaving Ben alone with the necklace.

"Hmmm.... it's a memory stick " Ben muttered picking it up. The memory stick was a dark red with the initials B.I.

"I'm sure he won't mind if I look after it for a bit " Ben muttered with a grin knowing he will come begging back for it before going to help the others.


	20. Chapter 19 Game night and pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening of the big game has arrived. Oakheart lions vs the Acacian gorillas. George being friends with both teams is undecided on who to support.   
> Techno speaks to Clay privately explaining what he can before Robbie interrupts.

-mention of abuse and death -

-Portal creek football field-

"What an exciting evening for all your sports fans out there " The announcer explained over speakers as George took his seat next to Lisa.

"You didn't have to do that dear, I wouldn't have minded carrying them " Clay's mum explained carrying two bags of popcorn while George carried the other four.

"Its the least I cna do for letting me stay round due to a leakage in my room as my mum said " He explained as Clay's mum gave him a smile. She had to hide what she knew to protect him.

"Mum the game is starting " April explained helping George pass the bags of popcorn down.

"Now remember I have two spare so incase you run out " She explained putting two down near her feet before taking her seat.

"Is this your first time being at a game " Lisa asked noticing how cold George was as he nodded.

"Games back home were in the sports hall... but these are outside " Geeoge explained as Clay's mum nodded.

"The halls under reconstruction so we cna use it for assembles more " she explained before eating a piece of popcorn.

"Tell me who's not the Oakheart Lions " Lisa asked as George looked at her making sure he heard her correctly.she just responded with a nod as he smiled.

"You already met Punz, Spifey and Finn" George explained pointing to the three boys standing on the bench trying to motivate there team. 

"Right, Punz was the one flirting with Freya " Lisa explained as George started laughing.

"The two hugging over there is Ant frost and Velvet, not there actual names but one likes ants and frost and the other likes cake " George explained pointing to make sure Lisa understood while she nodded.

"So are they like close friends or Ga-"

"Yeah there gay, they helped me come out to my family " He explained as the memory of what happened that day played in his head.

" who's that cute man over there " Clay's mum asked pointing off to the side at the man taking a can of drink from a cooler.

"That's Mr Lockwall... hes Punz's dad " George explained knowing where this was going to go.

"Oh well Mr Lockwall you better stay behind s-"

"Mum, don't wanna sound rude but your getting looks " April explained with a sigh as her mum looked around noticing the looks from adults and children.

"Don't feel embarrassed, it's perfectly normal " Lisa explained with aa smile as Clay's mum nodded sinking deeper to hide away.

"To the right you see the Oakheart Lions, they travelled from London to make it today " the announcer explained as the crowd started cheering and clapping as the team waved.

"So who will you be cheering for " April asked as George shrugged not knowing who to cheer for.

"Cheer for who ever you want " Lisa explained with a smile as Techno, Minx, Niki, Eret, Tubbo and Tommy sat behind them.

"Hey Mrs Parkson " Niki explained tapping on her shoulder waving.

"Hi Niki and everyone are you here to support Wilbur and Fundy " Clay's mum asked as they nodded while Techno grumbled.

"Yep, Philza is just getting us snacks and drinks " Eret explained while Minx slapped Tommy.

"Watch it, I promised Niki I wouldn't swear at a thing so do not try me " Minx snapped pointing at Tommy while Tubbo started snickering.

"But Minx, it was not m-"

"I don't care, wheres Philza's seat I'm taking it " Minx explained standing up and moving.

"Eret when you see Philza tell him hes sitting next to the children " Minx explained as Eret nodded while Tubbo continued laughing.

"There loud aren't they " Lisa wondered as George nodded as the announcer spoke again.

"To the left with a flashing entrance we have Acacian gorillas " The announcer explained as Clay's mum sighed.

"I hate that name, gonna get Coach hyles to change it next year " She explained as George started giggling.

"Techno why aren't you wearing you mask " Tubbo asked as Philza sat down in between Tubbo and Tommy with drinks and bangs of Popcorn.

"It would be strange if I wore a pig mask to a game plus I felt like plus after a week of knowing me you should see my face " he explained tying his hair into a ponytail as Tommy put his drink and popcorn on the floor carefully.

"When does it start " Geroge asked getting impatient while tapping his foot on the floor.

"Soon, Mr Blakeory is starting the game this week due to the opposition coming from fat away " Darryl explained chiming in as Freya nodded.

"He never told me... he doesn't have to but it would have been nice to know " Lisa muttered as George gave her a worried look.

"Oh wow what a surprise, little miss perfect grandad didn't tell her something " April muttered annoyed by how Lisa sounded.

"April do not talk to Lisa like th-"

"Its fine, I'm going to get a drink " Lisa explained getting up and walking away. She didn't know she was crying till she felt the tears fall down her cheek.

"April, she is trying to be a better person at least give her a chance " George shouted causing a few people to look at them.

"Oh wow, so your on your bullies side but not mine " April muttered as George sighed before running off after Lisa.

"I'm sorry Everyone for the delay, it seems Mr Blakeory and the Acacian Gorillas team captain are a bit late... we will let you know when they arrive " The announcer explained as everyone started sighing and moaning about the delay.

"So were not late " George's mum asked standing with Claire, Ben and Melody.

"Oh your not, we save you seats over there " Clay's Mum explained as Melody and Claire walked down the isle before Ben and his mum.

"Is it work you got due " Clay's mum asked as Ben nodded before sitting next to Claire.

"He wouldn't say no, um thanks for taking care of George for the time being " George's mum explained as Clay's mum nodded understanding what she meant.

"It's fine, I have no clue if he will believe the lie for much longer though " She explained as George's mum nodded before sighing.

"His dads getting more physical due to him not being there, but it's fine " She explained before moving down the isle as Clay's mum gave her a worried look.

"Mum I am hungry " Melody moaned with a sigh as her mum giggled.

"Good thing I brought some popcorn then... hows your work going " She asked looking at Ben as he fiddled witht he memory stick that was in his computer.

"Its going well " he explained as he tapped away while Claire chuckled.

"I'll ameks sure he finishes his assignment Mrs Baliey " Claire explained as she nodded before looking back at the field.

\- snack bar- 

"Hey, you ok " George asked coming up behind Lisa as she sat at a table and cried.

"I-I am fine " she explained using her sleeve to wipe away her tears as best as she could.

"No, your not... listen just ignore April she will get used to you and yo-"

"THATS THE THING, SHES USED TO THEM BUT HATES ME... I SHOULDN'T HAVE CAME " She cried even louder as George decided enough was enough.

"Fine then" He explained before hugging her tightly.

"G-George" she stuttered unsure what to say.

"All that matters is the friends you have standing behind you " He explained moving back to smile at her.

"I'm sure she will come around sooner or later " he explained as she nodded finishing wiping away the tears.

"Thanks... Let's go back to the others " Lisa explained as George nodded letting go of her before walking off with her shortly behind him.

-portal creek locker room -

"Do you think they found Robbie and his grandfather yet " Clay asked drinking from his bottle while sitting next to Nick who shrugged.

"Hopefully they do or start without them " Wilbur explained leaning against lockers with Fundy.

"Does that mean Clay will be substitute Captain " Nick asked as Wilbur nodded with a smile.

"Don't give up on Robbi..." Clay started saying seeing someone walk in.

"Uhhh, Niki wanted me to give you these Wilbur " Techno explained holding a bouquet of Roses while Wilbur nodded.

"Can you do me a favour and look after them for me, it will be safer that way " Wilbur explained giving him a smile while he nodded.

"Sure... uh hello there " Techno asked waving at Nick and Clay who waved back though Clay didn't want to.

"Oh, this is Nick and Clay and guys this is Techno " Wilbur explained as Nick's face turned to confusion while Clay's turned to pure anger.

"Why the moody face Clay " Fundy asked as Nick with all his might tried to think where he heard the name from before.

"Wasn't that the name of the boy that disappeared from yo-" Nick didn't get to finish his sentence as Clay kicked a locker door hard scaring them all but Techno.

"Leave... but not you " Clay asked locking eyes with Techno who nodded.

"Are yo-"

"Nick just come on, let's let them talk it out " Wilbur asked dragging Nick away as Fundy followed shortly behind then shutting the door. Time went by without either saying a word to the other until Techno decided to start.

"So hows your kitten " He asked as Clay sighed sitting back down on the bench.

"Patches is fine, shes a cat now " Clay explained staring at him as he just stood there.

"That's good, that is good... I'm guessing you really wanna know the truth " Techno questioned as Clay nodded unsure how he should be feeling at the moment.

"That might help sure... was it me "Clay asked feeling his eyes begin to tear up. Techno responded with a shake of his head before sitting down next to him.

"I had more reasons than our argument that made me leave " Techno explained with a smile trying to make Clay happier which somewhat worked.

"Then tell me what they were please, at the moment I feel like I can not trust you " Clay explained with a sad tone in his voice.

"I can't, I promised my nan and him to keep the fact I w-"

"Slow down, your rushing who is he " Clay asked wanting Techno to calm down. 

"Simon Blakeory " Techno responded leaving Clay even more confused than ever.

"What does Lisa's Grandfather have to do with it " Clay asked waiting for an answer but not getting one. The reason was because someone walked in.

"Yo Clay, I didn't know you knew Techno " Robbie explained placing his bag next to them while opening it.

"What does that have to do with you " Clay asked not noticing that Robbie had grabbed Techno's wrist.

"My grandfather needs a word after his speech... don't wanna be late snitch " Robbie explained whispering the last part in Techno's ear before leaving.

"Techno... what did he do " Clay asked hoping they can continue on with there conversation.

"I'm already gonna be punished Clay... December 16th meet me at Cafe soliel bring your laptop and memory stick " Techno explained before leaving carrying the roses Wilbur asked him too.

" Techno... what happened that changed you " Clay wondered confused before leaving to go to his game.


	21. Chapter 20 the past and present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technos back story is explained. Even though his mother is still with him, he thinks she left him. Techno pleads with her and a guardian to let him out. While at Clays house they get ready for Christmas. With the hack that happened week ago, clay begins to wonder if the people trying are good. A familiar face returns into Clays mums life with others that shock her
> 
> -also short peek into act 3-

(Mention of death and strong language )

\- Eleven years ago-

"That is why, we came to see you, old friend " A man with short pink hair and a pink beard explained holding a women's hand before turning to the person sitting across from them.

"Is that why you brought... him with you " the person asked turning to look st the pink haired child occupied with a few toys. The parents nodded with a worried look as the person gave them a smile.

" Councilman Celia, will you help us flee Portal creek City " The women asked as Celia nodded before turning to the child.

"Yes, but why didn't you go to the other councilman for help Darren " Celia asked resting her hands on her lap as Darren sighed before looking her in her eyes.

" we didn't want them to get involved, they need to focus on the election at hand " Darren explained as the boy got up and walked over to the mother.

"But what about Max, he would help " Celia asked as Darren shook his head.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Rachel " Celia added as Rachel nodded picking up the sleepy child.

"I wil, happily risk my life to get Techno out of his hands "

" but what if its your imagination " Celia shouted causing Techno to start crying. Darren gave her a annoyed look before sighing.

"They killed a researcher for speaking up against it for christ sake, they are dead set on killing anyone who plans to stop them" 

"And we will keep on in the name of Simon Blakeory " a man with dark blue hair explained holding a gun with two other men behind him.

" yo-you have been.. working with them " Darren shouted once more as Rachel held Techno close to her.

"I'm sorry Darren, I truly am... please you can both live if yo-"

"Shut up, you don't get a place to speak for us... come on Rachel " Darren asked not noticing what his wife was doing. She laid Tdchno on the sofa before reaching into her bag.

"I'm truly sorry Darren " She asked aiming the gun in her hands at him.

"Rache-"

-Celia's summer home (present day)-

A older Rachel stood there at the fire place with a duster in hand. She stood there looking at the photos on the fire place of what could have been her with her son and husband. But those were of a distant dream she held onto. Rachel didn't hear the footsteps till he walked in and coughed

"Is my grandmother around, I need to ask her something for the 16th " Techno asked tying his long hair in a pony tail with a questioned look as Rachel turned round to look at him.

"No Master Techno, I think she left early to talk to Mr Blakeory about your punishment " she explained with her hands folded over her white apron. Rachel had become a maid to Celia to survive.

"Great, shes pleading with him to not keep me locked up more than I already am just for there stupid plan "Techno shouted flopping down on the sofa with a annoyed look.

"Master Techno, if I may ask why do you want to be out of the house so much " Rachel asked standing over him with a worried look as Techno sighed.

"I actually made friends " Techno explained as Rachel gasped shocked that her son made friends.

"Oh my gosh.... tell me who please Master Techno " Rachel shrieked as Techno started laughing.

"Just some people from Acacia High, they probably won't be my friend any more after the big day " Techno explained looking sad as Rachel sighed knowing what she must do.

"Well Celia is out till 11pm and I am in charge of you so... let's say we ran out food... you catch my drift " Rachel started saying with a smirk knowing Techno would who smiled in return.

"Wait really Rachel "

"Yes...you staying inside isn't good for your health... plus you have played every game here and Celia doesn't like electronic games so you need to have some fun " she explained with a grin as he started laughing.

"Celia wonders where I get my rebellious side from, she probably never guessed it was from you " Techno explained hopping off the sofa to get his shoes.

"Just like father like son " Rachel muttered getting up to get her coat from the dinning room.

"Where are you two off too "the man with blue hair asked flipping through the newspaper scaring Rachel.

"Michael, how many times have I told you not to do that " Rachel asked as the man chuckled before throwing a red coat over to her.

"Obviously not enough times... so tell me why you of all people would disobey Celia's orders " Michael asked looking up at her as she slipped on the coat with a grin.

"You do remember right... what Celia asked you " Rachel asked still grining as Michael sighed knowing what she meant.

"So you lie to Techno to get me to help... your as bad as Celia " Michael asked as Rachel nodded heading to the door.

"Well played Miss blade, Well played " Michael muttered grabbing the car keys off the side of the counter before meeting them at the front door.

"Only like three will be meeting us, the boy who got involved, Wilbur and his friend Niki " Techno explained checking his phone as he walked down the stairs.

"Then let's go, Michael you will be driving " Rachel explained heading out the door leaving Techno and Michael behind.

"She tricked you didnt she " Techno asked still checking his phone as Michael sighed.

-Clays house -

"Hold the chair still, gods I'm gonna kill you if I fall " April shriek gripping Nick's shoulders as the chair she stood on wobbled.

" its still, you haven't got good balance obviously " Clay muttered before chuckling. April didn't take too kindly to that.

"Hey, your the one who said no to your mum about standing on the chair, so don't laugh at your sister " Nick answered gving him a look with a grin as April stuck her tongue out.

" hed got a point clay.... hey um can you help me with untangling Mrs Parkson " George shouted as Clays mum walked in in a red dress with a smile.

"Sure.... the tree looks lovely "she explained helping George with the tinsel.

"If it weren't for George and Nick the tree would have looked horrible " April explained hanging the last bauble on the tree with a smile.

"Would you like some help down slippy " Nick asked with a snicker while sticking his hand out as April sighed at him.

"Fine i would " she responded it with a sigh before taking his hand and getting off the chair.

" there you go, now how many marshmallows do you take in your hot chocolate you two " Mrs Parskon asked as Nick held up two fingers while George held up three.

"So Nick what are your plans for Christmas " Clay asked helping George with wrapping the tinsel round the tree. Nick gave him a sigh.

"I was meant to be seeing you uncle in Greece... but flights are cancelled due to the hacking attempt last week " Nick explained as Mrs Parkson returned with cups of coco and sighed.

"Have they found out who did it yet " April asked as Nick shrugged.

"No clue, it seems though this was one of the more successful hacks " April explained as Mrs Parkson nodded with a smile. This confused George.

"What do you mean one of the more successful hacks " 

When a hack has happened before... everything would be back up and running a day later " Mrs Parkson explained as Clay nodded knowing what she means.

"But blakeory inc released a statement yesterday saying it could take a month " Clay explained as Mrs Parkson nodded with a sad look.

"Will the dance still happen " George asked hopping its a yes. He spent the last week putting his outfit together at his house.

" don't you worry, he called me yesterday saying it was still going on "she explained as April sat on the sofa next to Nick.

"Thats great... Will you be going now " Clay asked turning to Nick who nodded while putting his mug on the coffee table.

" oh, your advent calenders in the kitchen Clay... can you go and get them " Mrs Parkson remembered as Clay nodded moving from George and heading to the kitchen.

" don't worry you two I made sure mum got you both one as well " April explained noticing Georges excitement.

"Oh Nick, George if you would like... you and your families can come round ours for the Christmas holidays " Mrs Parkson asked noticing how excited April was.

" wait really mum " She cried as Clay returned unaware about what they were talking about carrying five advent calendars.

"Can you dish them out, they should have names on " Mrs parkson explained as Clay nodded handing them out.

" ill call my mum in bit " George explained opening the first day as Clay looked confused.

"I've invited them round for Christmas with there families due to flights being cancelled " Mrs Parkson explained as Clay nodded opening the first door as well.

"Thats cool " Clay responded with a smile holding Georges hand but they jumped by the sound of door bell going off.

"I'll go get it, April why don't you put on a Christmas film " Mrs Parkson asked as April nodded switching on the tv. The doorbell started ringing more and more as Mrs Parkson got closer.

"I'm coming, jesus... Earl if thats you just leave it outside " she shouted unlocking the door. What was waiting behind it shocked her though. A man in a grey hoodie and sweats stood there sorting out his ginger hair in a car mirror before locking eyes.

"Hiya love...did you miss me " the man asked flashing her a smile as she froze. She was lost for words.

"Get you a*s inside the house this min.... " she started saying before noticing the people in the car. A few she recognises.

"You four in the car... inside now " she added as the people in the car got out and headed inside.

"So you have a-"

"Inside now and apologie to your son and daughter " She scolded before walking in.

\- END OF ACT 2 -

(Act 3 sneak peak t= narration, "=speech )

The time to beg for your lifes is now.

" Max, where are you "

The human race has made too many mistakes.

"YOU NEED TO FLEE NOW " 

And now you all shall pay for it

" how could you dad "

Say goodbye James.

"GEORGE "


	22. Chapter 21 trust gained and lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shock of seeing two dead people shocks the group to the core. They decide to listen till tension rises. Vincent and Darryl are seeing Zak and his mum to help decorate there Christmas tree.

\- mention of death and strong language-

The room was silent. No one made any noise except from the tv that was playing the grinch. It wasn't until April coughed that Max decided to start speaking.

"That dress looks beautiful on you, did you always have it" He asked as Mrs Parkson sighed in frustration before chuckling as this was defiently the Max she remembers. After a few minutes she stopped chuckling to try and catch her breath.

" i got it from your mum.... oh that was funny but stop trying to fix issues with jokes " She laughed as Max nodded going silent like the others before Nick spoke.

" would anyone like a drink " Nick asked grabbing his and April's mug before standing up. There were two nods before Nick left to make tea.

" can you grab some biscuits from the cupboard as well...we could be here for a long time " Mrs Parkson explained with a smile as Nick nodded.

" listen Genny... I didn't mean to fake my de-"

" i don't care if you meant to do it or not but I wanna know why you told my best friend and not me " she said giving a death stare to one of the women on the sofa. The children recognised one of the women but only Clay recognised both of them. One was the women he met the day he started going out with George. The other one who Mrs Parkson meant was there history teacher.

" Genny listen, don't blame Saki for not telling you... I made her not tell you " The women explained as Saki nodded with a sad look. Clay then gasped realising who she was. George and April gave him a confused look while Nick placed a biscuit packet and four cups on the coffee table.

"Your the women I met at the hospital when I star-"

"Thats right Clay... Genny I know you have a lot of questions honey but can we ask ours first " the women asked as she thought for a moment before nodding giving her the chance to talk.

"Thanks, Clay do you have the memory stick " the women asked with her hand out. Mrs Parkson, George, Nick and April looked confused while Saki looked annoyed. Clay didn't know if he could trust her. 

"Skyla why would you give one of my students it... James you said it would be in safe hands "Saki cried annoyed that she had been lied too while James chuckled with a grin.

"Please Saki do you take me for a lunatic... who's the best person than the person dating the enemy " James explained with a grin as Clays face turned to anger.

"James he isn't going out wi-"

"No why is George a enemy then " Clay asked cutting Skyla off wanting to here more.

"Whos George... what happened to Lisa " James asked confused the same as Max while Skyla and Saki sighed in annoyance.

"I'm not going out with her anymore for god sake I'm gay " Clay shouted pointing to George who was embarrassed.

" y-your gay " Max stuttered in pure shock as Saki and Skyla sighed.

"This is why you two need to respond to our texts " Saki explained as Clay sighed in annoyance.

"Do you two mind, who is your boyfriend " Max asked actually interested to learn more as George waved at him.

"Its me... can you pass me a biscuit Nick " George asked slightly hungry as Nick nodded giving him one of his.

"Answer the question worse parents of the year, wh4y is Lisa the enemy " Clay demanded as James sighed knowing he shouldn't have opened his mouth.

"Clay please rel-"

"No Max let him... its not Lisa that is the enemy it is Simon Blakeory " James explained as some gasped while others looked confused.

" what do you mean... what has he done " April asked as Skyla sighed knowing James should have kept his mouth shut.

"He got someone to kill a high ranked biological scientist that was working for Blakeory Inc " James explained which shocked the children.

"That rumour again... I'm not going to sit here and let you plagiarise his name " Mrs Parkson shouted getting annoyed by them.

"Genny please hear hi-"

"No... all of you out this instant " She ordered as they sighed except for James.

"Your really defending Lynn Blade's murderer "James asked as George froze. The name he remembers from his father.

"That rumour was disproven long ago b-"

"I know... thats why I'm here to talk to you him " James explained pointing to George who was spaced out. The name was whizzing through his mind.

"George...you ok" Clay asked grabbing his hand. Goerge wouldn't look him in the eyes as he felt the tears start falling down his face.

"W-When did.... she die " George choked out in between holding his tears back. Mrs Parkson gave him a worried look as James sighed knowing his assumption was correct.

"Twelve years ago tomorrow.... but you knew that didn't you George " James explained as George nodded while calming down a bit. Everyone looked confused.

"Yes... I remember parts of that night... my dad said by the time he got there the fire was already too harsh " He explained holding Clays hand tighter. Clay didn't mind he knew it was a rough subject.

"What if I told you she was dead moments before the fire... and he did it " James explained as time froze for George. He couldn't process what was just said. Everyone else was shocked.

"I think its time for us to leave " Saki muttered as Skyla nodded getting up with Max and James. Skyla then scribbled something on a piece of paper before putting it in Georges hands.

"Its my number if you have any questions or need someone to talk to just ring or text " She explained before walking out with the others leaving them all quiet.

"I want to go home " George asked breaking the silence as Mrs Parkson nodded. Clay gave him a hug before whispering in his ear.

"I love you... if you need someone with you when you take that call... I'm available " He whispered as George hugged back tighter.

"I'll grab my car keys " Mrs Parkson explained going to find them leaving the children alone to talk.

-Skeppys house -

"Hi boys, Zaks upstairs streaming " Zaks mom explained with a smile letting the Darryl and Vincent inside. Both of the boys were covered in a bit of snow due to the weather changing.

"Thanks Mrs Skipfield, do you mind making us some tea " Vincent asked taking his scarf and hat off while Darryl began taking his coat off. Zaks mum gave them a smile.

"I don't mind, put your coats and things on the radiator over there to dry " She explained before heading to the kitchen to make them their tea to warm up.

"The snow seems to be getting heavier Darryl, ill get my mum to pick us up from here " Vincent explained as Darryl nodded heading into the kitchen as Vincent made room on the radiator for his coat.

"How is Leila, is she ok " Zaks mum asked as Darryl nodded knowing she meant his mum. His mum fell ill a few months back and had to resign as Mrs Parkson's secretary. It was hard but Mrs Parkson offered to help with here bills so Darryl can stay at Acacia High.

"Shes getting there... oh thank you " Darryl responded taking one of the cups from her as Vincent took the other one with a smile.

"How is it working for Mayor Beebo " Vincent asked before taking sip of his tea. Zaks mum gave them both a smile before sighing.

"Its tiring, I'm he doesn't need me there today as he's only meeting one person " She explained as Zak walked down the stairs. He didn't know Darryl and Vincent were there yet however.

" Mum do we have any more bottles o-DARRYL AND VINCENT " Zak cried pulling them both into a hug. He was lucky though he didn't get tea spilt down him.

"There holding hot cups of tea, why did you think that was a good idea to do " His mum asked with a sigh as Zak stood there grinning.

"Are you excited for the dance " Zak asked letting them both go so they can put there cups down. Both boys then nodded there heads as Zaks mum moved past them into the living room.

"Do you two mind helping me and Zak with our decorations " She shouted asboth boys nodded once more heading in there with Zak who was full of energy.

"Your so full of energy Zak " Darryl questioned as Zak started rooting through the box of decorations looking for one in particular. His mum started chuckling knowing which one he was looking for.

"Its already on the table Zak, I knew you wanted to put it up with him " She explained pointing to a hand made ornament. Darryl smiled knowing him and Zak worked on that with Clay when they were six years old.

"Should we do the tinsel first " Vincent asked walking over to the box as Zaks mum nodded. She then grabbed a end of the tinsel and gave it to him.

"If you run to the door, ill untangle it.. just stop when it gets harder to pull " She asked as Vincent nodded slowly walking over to the door while stopping every do often.

" while there doing that would you like a cookie or something " Zak asked already knowing what he was going to say, but decided to double check with him.

"Do you have any muffins " He asked as Zak started chuckling knowing he was right before getting up and walking away leaving Darryl and his mum alone.

"Listem Darryl, when will you build up the courage to ask him out " She asked still holding the tinsel before flashing him a smile. He knew she was right, when was he going to do it. Everyone in his friend group knew even their parents which was sometimes the biggest joke made between them. Darryl defiently couldn't keep a secret but it was surprising how oblivious Zak was.

" its just hard... After everything that happened with George and Clay when they came out... I'm just scared it might happen to us " he explained with a sad look in his eyes as Zaks mum nodded knowing what he meant. They didn't realise that Zak was listening behind the door frame.

"Darryl... loves me " Zak muttered with a worried look. He loved Darryl too but only in a friend way. Does he turn him down or accept him.

"Hey Mrs Skipfield, has the tinsel ran out " Vincent shouted from upstairs as he had to go up the stairs to continue untangling it. Zaks mum started chuckling seeing what he meant. She had let go of it when talking to Darryl and didn't realise.

"Sorry about that Vincent, it ran out a minute ago... I got a bit distracted " She explained laughing as Darryl joined in with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, just popping this in here to explain somethings with how the book will be laid out from now on.
> 
> 1\. Gonna be adding dates to the top of each chapter cause I do seem to go forward in time a lot and looking back for me it looks confusing. So do keep a eye out on the top to know when this takes place :)
> 
> 2\. If there's anything that could be triggering or a certain cc appears (content creator) it will be mentioned with a trigger warning and a creator warning. Obviously if its a person it will be content creater warning and if its a event it will be Trigger warning. By saying this you know who will be coming up at some point (but he's only mentioned by name ) this is also so those who do find him triggering dont come at me saying "put a cc warning next time plz ". 
> 
> 3\. The schedule for this story will be once a week or twice a week. If I miss a week don't you worry you will get two uploads the next week. The parts will come out when I think there ready. But I am a college student from the UK so assignments and course work do come first.
> 
> 4\. Dream/George/Sapnap if you read this story.... Hi ya, how you be doin. If you dont like the story or want something changed, hit me up (highly doubt you will read this but if you do that's gucci ).
> 
> 5\. Just wanna clarify sexualities in the story so far (these aren't there real sexualities don't force them to be what you want there grown men ):  
> * Dream was straight now bi  
> *George is gay  
> * BadBoyHalo is gay  
> *Skeppy (surprise )  
> *Eret (cause he gonna be mentioned more in the later parts ) bi
> 
> 6\. From now on until the night of the school dance the chapters won't be focused on Clay and George. I wanna try and build up more of the other characters relationships and give them back stories and form bonds with them. George and Clay will still be mentioned but they won't be the main focus till the night of the school dance.
> 
> Anyone im done. Stay hydrated, get sleep, eat and watch videos. Bye :)


	23. Chapter 22 lost part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All was going well for Darryl till he got a phone call. His world tumbled down when he heard the voice. With Zaks help he gets there in time to say goodbye. While Tubbo and Eret find out about Tommy's side job for Techno. Will he convince them to keep it a secret

\- Darryls pov-4th December-

-trigger warning death/dying person -

"So my mum wants to know if you and your families are ok with coming over the twenty fifth of December " Clay asked as me, Vincent and Zak nodded. I had the most excitement as Christmas was growing closer and closer as the days went by. We were all sitting in George's mums classroom for lunch as it was warm and someone had a detention with her.

" did you finish your apology to Mr Akuwa " Mrs Bailey asked giving Zak a questionable look. Zak just sat there rocking back and fourth on his chair with a piece of paper in front of him full of words. All I did was sit there and day dream with a smile and ignoring all the noise around me.

"......arr....Darr.....DARRYL " April shrieked in my ear causing me to jump due to her scarring me. This caused a few people to start chuckling as I calmed down from the shock. April was the one who was laughing the most.

"Oh...my...God... you should have seen your face" April explained in between laughs as she started wiping the tears forming in her eyes. I gave her a annoyed look before Nick decided to get in between us.

"Think I'll just scooch my chair in between you two before one of you decides to break a nose...or arm " He explained as he got in between us, this meant I had to move closer to Zak.

"This seems like a good enough apology for him, if you lot don't mind making sure he stays here while I deliver this to Mr Akuwa " Mrs Bailey asked as George and everyone including me nodded.

"Sure Mum, it will be fine " George responded with a smile as his mum left the room. It wasn't long before Zak started poking my arm wanting attention.

"BAD...I'm sorry for getting in trouble... can you forgive me " Zak pleaded in between pokes as I nodded hoping he would stop calling me that.

"Can you stop calling me that please " I shouted causing the others to turn and look at me. I didn't mean to shout and I didn't think the others to expect me too as well.

" i can't split my body into two " Sapnap yelled throwing his head down on the table due to us stressing him out. I didn't get to respond as my phone started ringing. The group didn't give it no mind as I looked at the number.

"So me and Clay ar......" April started saying as I pushed her voice out of my head. The number was a number I learnt to memories off by heart. I pushed the accept call button and put the phone to my ear.

"Is this Darryl Lighthale " the voice on the end asked as I gulped before whispering a yes. Thankfully the person heard me before continuing on. Clay was the first one to notice my silence and my worried look.

" are you sitting down honey, this will affect you " the voice continued as the tears started forming in my eyes. I had a feeling about what they were gonna say.

"Your mother is dying... she won't make it to the end of the day... is there anyway you can get here to say goodbye " the voice responded as I froze again. The tears falling quicker than a waterfall. Thankfully Mrs Bailey returned and noticed my facial expressions when she walked in.

"I-I... let me ta-talk to a teac-teacher " I choked as everyone turned to stare at me. There faces full of worry.

"Za-Zak... can yo-your mum dri-drive me... to the ho-"

"I'll call her... excuse me Mrs " Zak responded as I started crying harder and harder as he walked off to a corner.

"Darryl are yo-"

"Nick... shhh " April shushed Nick knowing it was a stupid question as I felt Mrs Bailey hug me.

"I don't know what happened... but I think it will be acceptable for you to go " She explained with a soft smile as I nodded wiping the tears off my cheek as Zak returned with a sad look.

"She will be a few minutes, tell them you will be there by two " Zak explained grabbing my things and shoving them in my bag while also sorting his.

"I will come with you to explain to Mrs Parkson " Mrs Bailey explained before pointing at the cupboard.

"Can you lot sort out my classroom while I take these two to reception " She asked as the group nodded as they each got up and hugged me. I then explained to the person on the phone ill be there at two before ending it. It didn't take long for Zak to finish packaging though he wouldn't let me carry my own bag as we made our way to reception.

"You buys sign out in the book while I explain to Mrs Parkson... once your mum arrives Zak knock on the window and I will buzz you out" Mrs Bailey explained before walking away leaving me and Zak alone on a sofa with a book to write in.

"Darryl... I want you to know your my best friend... I'm sorry for whats happening " Zak starting saying as I stared at him. I was lost in thought due to my mum.

" its not your fault... this is just gods wa-"

"Don't say that... no one should lose a parent at sixteen... what are you going to do about your home " Zak asked as I just shrugged as Mrs Parkson appeared from behind a door.

"Darryl... I am so sorry...come back to school when you want too " She started saying as Zaks mum pulled up in the car park.

"Can... you not tell anyone or make it a deal until I'm ready " I asked as Mrs Parkson nodded understanding completely.

" co- there we go.... sorry the buzzer was stuck " Mrs Bailey explained with a sad lookas Zak held the door open for me.

"Lets handle this together... OK " Zak asked as i nodded wiping the tears that were still falling as we exited the school.

" Can you sit next to me... in the car " I asked as Zak nodded shooing the bags in the front seat before opening the back car door for me.

"Hiya, I take it were going to the hospital " Zaks mum asked as Zak and me nodded while I hugged him as he rubbed my head. We both then strapped apjn as she took us to the hospital.

-Portal creek hospital (Zaks pov)-

Darryl just kept on crying and crying on my shirt as my mum parked the car. I gently shook him to make sure he wasn't sleep crying. Thankfully he was awake but his eyes were bloodshot due to the tears he was shedding. My mum hopped out the car with us shortly behind her. She made sure to lock the car as we entered the building.

"Excuse me....." my mum started saying but I drowned her out as I stared deeply at Darryl who clenched my shirt tightly. He obviously didn't want to leave me and I'm sure am not leaving him.

"Thank you so much " My mum replied before flashing a smile while walking to a elevator. The receptionist and a few workers were gving us a few looks but I glared back at them. They took the hint and went on with their jobs as we boarded the elevator.

"I'm so-sorry for mak-making you bring me here " Darryl choked as my mum gave him a worried look. She pulled us into a hug before pressing a button.

"Its fine Darryl... I would drop anything to make you happy "my mum responded flashing him a smile. It wasn't long after till the elevator stopped signalling we arrived at the floor we needed to be on.

"Are you here to see Leila " A short nurse asked as we stepped into the hall. My mum nodded as the nurse nodded before walking off.

"Guess we follow her " My mum questioned walking off in front as me and Darryl followed her. Darryl then wrapped his hand around mine. 

"Uhhhhhhhhhh " I muttered with my cheek bright red as he started wiping the tears off his face.

"I-I don't wanna bu-bump into someone " Darryl spoke softly tightening his grip as we moved past people

"Its fine... just give me a warning next time " I muttered as we stopped outside a room.

"I'll give you the time you need " the nurse explained opening the door for us to go in before walking away.

"M-Mum " Darryl choked seeing his mum in a hospital bed. She flashed him a weak smile.

"My brave little halo... I am sorry that I couldn't come to your big day " Darryls mum responded as he hugged her.

"Its fine Mum... please save your strength " Darryl pleaded letting go as his mum nodded before looking at my mum.

"Alice... I need y-Cough... I need you to take care of my boy " His mum asked asmine smiled nodding her head.

"I will Leila do not worry " My mum responded as Darryls mum smiled back. However hers was weaker.

"Thank you... my best friend " She replied as my mum nodded. Darryls mumwas getting worse as the minutes went by.

"Zak... come here " she asked as I let go of Darryls hand and walked over to his mum. Her breathing was getting louder and louder.

"Build up... the courage and make them yours... do it not for them but for... me " Darryls mum responded as I felt tears coming up. It wasn't long before I was nodding and crying. 

"Take care of him for me... love him like you always have " She responded as I nodded once more. Darryls mum was known for predicting lovers. It didn't surprise me that she knew I loved Darryl that way.

"I will... don't you worry "I cried moving back so Darryl can talk to his mum one last time.

"Mum... I love you " Darryl cried holding her hand with tears in his eyes. His mum smiled at him again as I wiped my tears away.

"You take care... be with them... make yourself happy " She responded before closing her eyes, with that last sentence she was gone. Darryl broke down as her hand slid out of his and dropped.

"M-Mum... MUMMY " He cried shaking her. It was no use. His mum was gone.

"Stay with him... I'm gonna get a nurse " My mum asked as I nodded going over to Darryl as she left.

"M-My Mum is... gone " He choked before hugging me. The surprise of him hugging me made us fall onto the floor. It didn't stop him from crying as we sat there. 

" Darryl... I love you " I explained hugging him tighter as his tears stained my t shirt. He looked at me with tears still falling down his face confused by what I said.

"I-I love you too that's why your m-my best friend " Darryl sobbed as my mum returned with a nurse.

"Your gonna have to move him... would he like her things to go with him " the nurse asked as I helped Darryl up off the floor. Darryl didn't respond so I nodded. The nurse nodded back before going to a corner and giving a bottom my mum.

"Everything of hers is here... ill get someone to call you about planning a funeral " the nurse explained as we nodded. We then thanked her before leaving to go to Darryls home.

\- Tommy innit's tree fort (Tommy's pov)-

" did you hear Darryl left the school with Zak in tears " I asked flicking through a comic as Eret and Tubbo bobbed there head to music.

" I heard its got something to do with his mum... we should do him a card and get him a gift " Turbo explained excited about the gift part. Even started chuckling knowing Turbo was good with gifts.

" I'll text my dad and see if he's got any big cards so everyone in our year can write one " Eret explained pulling out his phone to text his dad as Tubbo started googling gift ideas.

"What can I do " I asked feeling left out as my phone started buzzing. I thought it was Tubbo giving me idea of what to do but when I saw his name I froze.

Techno: Hey, I need you to do something for me ?

Tommy: what do you Want ? I thought you said i was done after Clay and George.

Techno: my boss wants you to go on Facebook and make lies up about Mayor beebo.

Tommy: but thats Tubbo's dad. I can't do that.

Techno: you can and you will. May I remind you that your already deeply involved or do I have to get Robbie to make you co-operate 

The last text made me froze in fear. What did he mean co-operate. Did that mean he was going to kill me.

"Tommy, you ok " Eret asked as Tubbo started trying to look over my shoulder. I quickly tried to hide the texts but Tubbo spoke up.

"Woah, you have Techno's number that's amazing " Tubbo gasped before ripping the phone out of my hands. I tried to get it back but it was too late.

"Y-Your the one that started the rumors about Clay and George " Tubbo cried showing Eret who was shocked as well. They were both staring at me as I started to panic.

"I can explain " I shouted slapping my self mentally as I shouldn't have said that. I had to tell them everything I knew.

" go ahead im listening " Eret asked as I sighed once more.


	24. Chapter 23 lost part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy explains the truth about Techno but Tubbo is a bit skeptical. April is helping Nick with homework as Ben comes in asking questions about Lynn. Meanwhile the plan that Simon Blakeory made slowly begins to reveal itself

TW mention of abuse-

-CW warning (for those that don't like him)

-4th December (Tubbo's pov)-

" tell us why you thought it was a good idea to spread lies " I shouted angered by the fact its been five minutes and he hasn't even tried to start explaining why he would ever do it. Tommy just stood there leaning against one of the walls as Eret sighed. 

"Tubbo calm down, let him figure out the right thing to say " Eret asked giving me and Tommy a worried look. I then sighed knowing he was right. Even though Tommy lies to his other friends, I knew if I wanted the truth Tommy would tell me. Tommy gulped before taking another breath. What ever his reason was, must have been bad.

"Techno isn't our friend... he wants nothing to do with our group " Tommy started saying as me and Eret looked more confused. Techno didn't want anything to do with us ?

"Then why is he in our friend group then... don't tell me he's here to make sur-" Eret started saying as Tommy nodded. Eret then gasped before going over to hug him. I was confused, I didn't understand what they meant.

" are you believing him Eret " I asked with a confused look still trying to process everything that was being said. Eret believed Tommy? But why don't I believe him.

"Tubbo please... I wasn't going to do what Techno asked me to do... I like your father an-"

"Tommy, it's ok... isn't Tubbo " Eret asked as I nodded. Tommy did seem to be telling the truth from what I could tell.

"We will have to tell Clay and George obviously, but we should keep it too ourselves " I explained with a grin while pulling Tommy into a hug. Tommy didn't push away

"Thank you guys... we should go and see if the others are done playing on my Nintendo switch " Tommy asked letting go of me. Me and Eret nodded knowing it would make him feel better.

"Hey guys " Philza shouted as we looked out of the tree fort window to him waving at us. I waved back at him as he started chuckling.

"What do you want Philza Minecraft " Tommy shouted with a grin. Philza hated that nickname but it seems this time he didn't mind it.

"Wilbur says its our turn on the world " He explained with a chuckle as Tommy started climbing down the wooden ladder. I shortly followed hoping no one messed with the bee farm. 

"Thank you Wilby " Tommy shouted not noticing what he said as he ran in the house with me and Eret behind him. It didn't take long for me and the others to start chuckling once Wilbur heard what he said.

"Wilby... really, I let you call me that once and now you bring it back " Wilbur asked with a sigh as Niki hugged him.

"I'm sure Tommy didn't mean it... anyway you can call him Tomby " Niki explained with a smile as I gasped.

"We should all put by at the end of our names... it will be like were bees " I explained as my eyes went wide with excitement as Philza entered the house and stood at the table with Eret and Fundy.

"Look what you started Tommy " Fundy explained with a sigh as Philza chuckled while me and Tommy started playing on the switch.

"Minx can have my go... it means I can finish my water " Eret explained noticing most of the screen was filled with her death message. I started laughing before filling in spawn so she would stop dying.

"That fur boy dug out spawn in a how and a half so I was just dying, like that's rude " Minx explained as Fundy chucked holding a glass of water.

"Don't bully Fundy, it wasn't just him... it might have been me " Wilbur explained as a metal can whizzed past mine and Tommy's face before hitting the wall with a clang. Thankfully it was empty as at that moment Tommy's mum entered from the kitchen.

"I'm going to ignore that and ask if anyone is staying for tea " She asked holding a wash cloth as my hand shot up. I didn't need to guess that she knew as she chuckled before patting my hand.

"I knew you and Philza were staying.. anyone else " she asked but everyone else shook there heads. Thats good more food for us.

" wait Philza, why are you staying " I asked noticing his hand was up as Wilbur chuckled with Niki.

"Did you forget Tubbo that Philza's parents are at a meeting in London " Niki asked as I nodded before looking at Tommy and Philza.

"Thankfully they were able to get on a plane before the hack happened that grounded every other flight " Philza explained with a grin as I nodded understanding what they meant. With it being all over the news and the occasional phone call my dad gave Mr Blakeory, it was quite popular. 

"Oh Tommy, why didn't you invite Techno " Minx as as her character continued fixing up the house on the game. I noticed Tommy's face stayed the same.it looked a bit scary as hit seemed like,e his soul had been taken out of him.

"Techno was busy with violin practice " Eret quickly explained taking a seat next to me which made me move closer to Tommy.

"If you'll want a snack before you leave in a hour go and get one now, mama innit's snack bar is closing " Tommy's mum explained from the kitchen as Fundy and Minx walked off together to get more food. 

"Tommy, do you wanna stop playing " I questioned looking at him as his character blew up by a creeper. Tommy didn't scream. Maybe Techno had affected him badly. Maybe he is telling the truth and maybe if Techno finds out me and Eret could be in danger.

-9th December (Sapnaps pov )-

"So Nick if you what is X times Y " April asked as I just sat there laying on my arm with a blank expression. We were in the library. It was meant to be me helping April with her homework but then it turned into her helping me. 

"Um... XY " i responded confused not only by how I can be bad at maths but how I can also be in the top class for it. April gave me a nod as I gasped in excitement.

"YES, I'M NOT DUMB " I shouted as a few people walked past us chuckling. I recognise that chuckle from anywhere.

"Nick, you need to remember to be quiet" my sister explained sitting across from me and April with Ben and Melody. April gave them a wave as I smiled at them.

"You can talk Claire" I responded giving her and Ben a look. All Claire did was sigh before turning to April while Ben flicked through a book not paying attention.

"Tell me April, has my brother here taken you on a date yet " Claire asked as April nodded before writing some more questions for me to do.

"Went to a cafe a last weekend and on the first of December we had a movie night with my brother and George " She explained as I nodded noticing Bens ears pick up on George's name being mentioned.

" how is George any way, I hope your step father has-"

"He hasn't been home due to work so George has been OK " Melody explained as Ben nodded. I gave them a smile thankful that George was fine.

"I have a question " Ben asked as me and April gave him a confused look. Melody and Claire gave a sigh knowing what he was about to ask.

"Ben, please not today... George has gotten annoyed by the questions " Claire explained with a sigh resting her hand on her head as Meldoy leaned back in her chair.

"I just want to ask him if he knew about his dad " Ben explained as I froze. Does Ben know about what he supposedly done. I turned to April who shared the same worried expression as me.

"I know that his dad is very angry and does lose control " I explained grabbing Aprils hand under the table. All Ben did was sigh before gving me a look.

"Why do you ask "

"Cause I found something on one of his memory sticks about someone called Lynn, I assumed it was his mum but there messages were about some research thing " Ben explained as I sighed. I noticed April was sighing as well. Thankfully he did assume they were together but the messages made him change his mind.

"I think your just thinking too much into this, George is just distracted worrying about Darryl " I explained as Melody nodded remembering why Darryl is doing online lessons with Zak.

" oh I just remembered, Eret wanted me to give you two this to sign for him " Claire explained rummaging through her bag looking for something. Everyone just sat there as Claire pulled out a giant card from her bag.

"Its a bit folded, but blame Eret for bringing a small bag for it. " She explained passing it over to us with a pen. April took the first go writing in it.

"How excited are you for the 20th of December " Melody asked as April finished writing in it. She then passed it to me before responding to Melody.

"Pretty excited, I still need to find a dress that will fit me... and I need to book someone to do my hair " April explained with a smile as I had a idea.

"Claire is working on becoming a hair stylist, she can help you and Meldoy " I explained before continuing with my message for Darryl.

" Can you " She asked as Claire nodded with a smile.,

"I would be happy too, are you done yet Nick " She asked looking at me as I finished before handing it to her. What I wrote was sweet for me. I didn't realy know what to say.

"I need to get this given to Vincent so he can drop it off round there house, come along Ben " Claire explained standing up while tucking the card under her arm as Ben stood up with her. He was giving me and April a look as they left the library.

"Melody were you not going with them " April asked as Melody shook her head while looking through her bag.

"Nah, I need your help with professor Blakeory's homework or she will kill me "She explained as April sighed while I chuckled before continuing with my maths work.

"Do we know who's chaperoning the dance " I asked wanting to change the subject to the dance as April nodded while looking at Melody's homework.

"Professor Blakeory, Miss Blakeory, her fiance, Mr Akuwa and I think two servents from Councilwomen Celia's House " April explained filling in some of the answers for Melody who looked confused.

"I don't understand how you both can be in top sets while not understanding the work while doing well " April started questioning by the amount of work she to do for Melody. I started laughing with Melody as April sighed in frustration.

"Help us and i will treat you to McDonald's " I explained giving her a hug. I didn't have to look at her face to know she was happy with the offer.

-Blakeory inc ( same day) -

-third person -

" Sir, the people for your one o'clock meeting have arrived, would you like them in now " a women asked as Simon Blakeory nodded while staring out of the giant window. The women then opened the door wider as the group of people entered the room. There was Richard Bailey, Adam Akuwa, Celia Blade and a man and his son.

"Take a seat Gentlemen and Celia, we will discuss the plan for the 20th of December "

" before we do that, how did the injections go Adam " Celia questioned while Adam sighed. He knew she was going to start with that so he came prepared.

"Well Celia, it went pretty well. Starting next week they should all have there injections, some missed there's but they will have them " Adam explained with a smirk. He hated how she acted but he couldn't lie that the job didn't pay well. He had to care for Lucy and protect her.

"Simon, who are those two back there " Richard asked pointing to the man and his son who were both wearing suits. One had horns though like he was a ram.

" John schlatt and this right here is my son Schlatt, partner " the man explained with a grin and a wave. Richard obviously wasn't happy with the extra help now with the plan.

" so his name is schlatt schlatt " Celia questioned with a confused look. John responded with nodded before turning to Simon.

"So Simmy boy, whats the plan then " John asked leaning on his arm as Simon sighed.

" Mayor Beebo's end is near, the children's end is also near " Simon explained with a chuckle before turning around.

" Techno's end is... Rachel I'm sorry " Celia muttered with a sigh.


	25. Chapter 24 Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the mall, Max and co hang out with the two couples. They meet Maxs old lover shelby before making plans in the 16th to go to the fair. Zak and Darryl get closer in a realionship and Tdchno gets a new phone.

\- 12th December (Max pov)-

"Remind me Max, why I'm not at home with my fiance planning my wedding " Skyla asked in sarcastic tone as we sat in Portal creek city food court. I gave her a smile.

" Well, someone had to drive us here and I thought you would have went and chilled with the girls " I explained taking my sun glasses off with a grin. Skyla didn't take that well and walked away in a monk. I wonder if I annoyed her.

" the answer to that Max is yes " James responded not even looking at me because he was reading a news paper. I gave him a questionable look. Can he read minds ?

"Well No, your speaking out loud. But if that little boy that I gave a penny too asks, I am magic " James explained with a smirk. I had no idea what he was on about but I wasn't too fused.

"Hey, we back " Clay cried waving at us while carrying a couple of bags. I waved the group over to see what they brought.

"Did you get your suits and dress " I asked as April and Clay nodded. I was happy when Genny called me to ask if I would shop with them while she's at a meeting.

"George and Nick went to get food... wheres Skyla " " April asked while dragging a chair across to the table. We probably should have gotten a bigger table.

"Went to go cool down after what Max questioned her about, now give me back the card " James asked folding news paper one handed while waiting for his credit card too appear. Clay then gave it to him with a smile as George and Nick returned with two trays of food.

" so what did you get " I asked looking at the food on the trays.ko80 On George's tray was a burger and a portion of chips while on Nicks was two slices of pizza.

"Clay wanted a burger and I'm not too hungry, gonna guess Skyla is sitting here " George explained placing a bottle of water on Skyla's chair before grabbing a chair. I was in pure shock.

"Wheres my food or drink, how could you forget about me " I asked as Skyla returned with 3 drinks from Starbucks. She then sighed before placing one in front of me with a smile.

"Hope you two aren't allergic to peppermint " She explained with a grin. I gave her a smile before taking a sip of the drink. James too smiled before returning to his news paper.

" I need you to tell mum that I'll be leaving early on the 20th of December, I'll be getting ready round Claire's home " April explained before eating more of her pizza.

"Is that you Clay and April " A Tall Women with long silky black hair asked walking over. That voice it can't be.

"Shelby, how are you " Clay asked flashing the women a smile as she gigled before rubbing his hair. I didn't want to risk it so I stole James's hat.

"I am quite fine, let your mother know that I am able to come this year for the party. I'll even bring gifts this time " Shelby explained holding her bag tighter. I need to leave.

"Who is this " Nick asked as April put down what remains of her pizza to speak. 

"She was one of our fathers co-workers "

"She was also a rebound option " James whispered with a smirk. I hate him so much.

" Well, I have to go... it was nice seeing you all " She explained before walking away. She was most definitely freaked out.

"James you need to shut your mo-"

"Come now Max calm down " Skyla asked as I sighed knowing she is right. James was chuckling a bit as the children looked confused.

"I'm still confused about who she is " Nick explained causing April to giggle. She patted him on the head before finishing her pizza slice.

" we should hang out on the 19th, the whole gang to try and make Darryl happier " George explained looking over there groupchat. 

"School finishes the 15th, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the winter fair. Its on the 16th " I asked noticing a few nods. I then smiled before noticing Clay shaking his head.

" Clay, come on. It will be fun " April asked as Clay sighed.

"Fine, ill meet you in town as I have to meet a friend " Clay explained as I nodded. I was thankful he agreed to it.

" ill convince Mum to come as well "

"If she's going, I'm coming as well " James explained with a smirk. It wasn't long before Skyla smacked him round the head.

"You are helping Saki with the memory stick, plus Max needs to reconnect with his family " Skyla explained as James rubbed his head. 

"Thank you now why don't we he-"

" why don't we drop you off at home then we can get hang out there before buying dinner " Skyla explained cutting me off. The others nodded starting to get up.

"But, I was going to say it " I explained as Skyla giggled with a grin before patting me on the back.

" I know, that's why your now paying " She explained as I sighed.

-12th December (Darryls pov )-

" c-can we turn the f-film off now " Zak choked out with tears in his eyes. I nodded turning the film off. We had spent the last hour flicking through movies before choosing one. I just didn't think it was going to make him sad this badly.

"Would you like me to put on YouTube " I asked pulling a tissue out of a packet and giving him it. He nodded while wiping away his tears. His mum, who was on the other sofa sighed in annoyance.

"I expected the tears from Darryl, not from you and especially not from the my little pony movie " She explained with a giggle as Zak sighed.

"Its just very emotional with the princess being turned to stone " He explained as I pulled him into a hug.

"I'm going to start getting ready to go to the gym, money is in the kitchen for dinner " his mum explained getting up and leaving the room. It was just me and Zak in a room.

" would you like me to put on one of your videos " I asked as he nodded before snuggling closer to me. I smiled before typing in Skeppy and choosing a random video.

"We should record together "

"Wait really Darryl " Zak asked overly excited. I nodded with a grin before turning back to the video.

" yep, your pretty good and I wanna spend as much time with you before we move out " I explained hugging him tightly.

" your so sweet Darryl... I have a question " Zak asked with a sad look in his eyes.

" what is it " i questioned cleaning my glasses with my shirt. Zak just sat there fiddling with his hoodie sleeves before sighing.

" I want to do what your mum asked me to do, but I'm unsure if you would want me too. Do you understand ?" Zak asked obviously unsure about how to say it.

"Why don't you tell me what she said, we can start from there " I explained pausing the video. I wonder what is was.

" Your mum wanted me to keep you happy, so will you...go out with me " Zak asked with a worried expression. My face was frozen in pure shock. My Mum wanted him too... ask me out.

"A-Are you sure ? aren't you straight " I asked confused with everything that had happened.

" thats rude, but your right I am. However until I figure this out, I just want to make you happy for your mum " Zak explained as I nodded with tears in my eyes. I then pulled him into a hug.

"I-I am fine with this, just promise me you won't play with my feelings... and for your sake can we not tell anyone about us until you figure it out " I asked as he nodded hugging me tighter.

" would you also like to go to school for the last two days, April has missed you "he asked as I nodded slowly drifting off to sleep.

-12th December (Techno's pov)-

" Rachel, thank you for taking me shopping with you " I explained stretching my arms as we walked through the mall. Rachel nodded turning to look behind her.

"Come on Micheal, you should be able to carry the shopping " Rachel wondered with a grin as Michael struggled carrying all the shopping.

"Its only going to be us three for Christmas, we don't need all these things " Michael barked almost dropping a bag. I sighed before walking over to him.

"Its my first Christmas with you two, that's why she's doing this " I explained taking a few bags off his arm to help lighten the load.  
He flashed me a smile as Rachel sighed.

"Master Techno is so strong, why can't you be like him Michael " Rachel questioned in a joking tone as I sighed.

"Can we just put these in the limo and shop at a later point " Michael pleaded as Rachel sighed obviously getting annoyed by his tone.

"No, you need to build up your muscle and Celia says we need to get Techno a new phone " Rachel explained as I stopped.

"Celia really said that " I questioned as Rachel nodded with a grin.

"Shes been ignoring a lot of Simon's orders. But can you blame her the guy creeps me out " Rachel cried shivering at the sound of his name before walking into a phone store.

"Master Techno, please pick a phone that will suit you " Michael asked as I nodded looking at the choices. There were a lot of choices. I only needed one to call and text.

"I'll take this one " I said picking up a rose gold iPhone. Rachel nodded before walking off to find someone to get one for me.

" I know you might hate Celia for sifing with Simon... but she does care about you. On the 16th, i will come with you to meet these friends " Michael explained as I nodded. It wasn't long before Rachel returned with a bag.

"Its time to head back guys.... IS PRIMARK HAVING A SALE " Rachel shrieked s0eed walking out the shop as me and Michael sighed. It was going to be one of those days.


	26. Chapter 25 Winter fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winter fair is here and the gang goes and have fun while Clay talks to Techno with two others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes
> 
> 1.I'm alive :) 
> 
> 2.This was meant to be out before Christmas eve but then if got side tracked with last minute wrapping then news years happened and now I have time to write it as I don't have to go into college and my btec exam has been cancelled. So expect more updates. I won't start the other stories till I finished this book which I "plan" to finish end of January. Then I'll most likely do the pokemon one then I'll do book 2 of this. All my books will be on here and a03.
> 
> 3\. The next four will be the big day but from different perspectives, chapter 26 will be Clay's perspective, 27 will be Lisa and Georges, 28 will be Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbos, 29 will be technos and Celia. There will be deaths after that and bad stuff like guns and other things so there will be warnings

-16th December (George's pov)-

"This place is huge " April cried stepping out of the car first as Clay's dad had to move the seat for me,Clay and James.

"Next time you two are sitting in the back " Clay explained stretching his legs out while I stretched my arms. Skyla and Nick started giggling at something. I didn't even have to turn round as I heard something snap.

"I will pay for that later " James shouted climbing out and moving the seat back. 

"I still don't understand why you two had to come " Clay's dad question with annoyance in his tone as Skyla giggled.

"Now, now. If you were going to have fun here, why can't we ? Anyway Saki is staying home to look at the memory stick anyway " Skyla explained smiling as James nodded putting his hat and sun glasses on. Clay's dad sighed as I looked at the fair. From where we had parked there were stalls and mini games with a few rides.

" Portal creek Winter fair, I haven't been here in years " April explained as Clay nodded with a smile.

"This reminds me of the Winter wonder land in London, don't you think so too Geroge " Nick asked as I nodded remembering how much fun it was.

"The only difference is that it snows here " I laughed as Nick nodded. It wasn't long till Clay pulled me into a hug.

"You looked cold " He explained as we all walked over to the main entrance. We tried anyway. The height difference didn't help us with the ice.

"One, two, one, two " April shouted copying us. Her and Nick seem to be doing better walking together in a hug than me and Clay.

"If one of you slips and falls I will laugh " Skyla explained as we all nodded as we walked in. 

"It seems this year they have gone all out " Clay's mum explained pushing through people so we can get through.

"What do you expect when flights pur cancelled and it's free to get in, Blakeory inc wouldn't help pay for it " James explained as Skyla stopped with Clay's mum.

"Right so listen up, Clay you can go and see your friend at the cafe. George stay with April and Nick and make sure one of you has your phone on " Clay's mum explained giving us all a look as we nodded. I knew deep down I was going to be the one getting the call.

"Also, Mayor Beebo is giving his speech at one pm, so meet back here at 12:45 " Skyla added with a smile. 

"That gives you two hours, here is twenty dollars each for stalls, rides and mini games. Have fun " Clay's dad explained giving me the money to look after. I didn't blame him though Nick loses everything. They then left leaving us four together.

"Hopefully I'll meet with you lot so we can do something together " Clay explained hugging me once more. I hugged back before he left us alone.

"So what do you two wanna try first " April asked with a smile. I had no clue. I haven't been to a fair like this in a few years.

"Why don't you lead the way, it's been a while " Nick explained noticing how hard I was thinking. April then smiled again with a nod.

" we will go play ring toss, then the water shooting game and then we will see from there " She explained grabbing us both by our arms and dragging us through the crowd. My spine then shivered. Was someone watching me ?

\- Cafe Soliel (Clay's Pov)-

"Hiya, Welcome to Cafe Solief, Nyah " A Server asked as I walked into the cafe. The cafe had a soothing atmosphere. 

"Is a person called Techno here, I'm meant to be meeting him " I asked looking around at the different tables full of people. 

"Hmmmm... oh right here, Techno Von Blade, party of six " the server explained grabbing a note pad from her pocket and a pen from the pot.

"If you would like to tell me your order by using the menu there... that would be nice "

"Oh... um, I will have a margherita pizza with a side of chips and a diet coke " I explained with a smile while taking my scarf and gloves off. The server then smiled at me.

"Do I pay here or pay at the end "

"Don't worry about paying, your friend is paying for it all " She explained before walking off with me shortly behind. As we walked down the aisle I began to notice the certain theme the cafe had.

"By the way, please tell the blonde one to calm down about women, hes not the most silent "

"Oh um sure... " I muttered not knowing who she meant. I was more focused on the posters on the walls and the staffs uniforms. 

"Hey it's big D, how are you " A voice shouted as I saw the table. It had to be Tommy of all people.

"I'll put your order in and I'll deliver your drink in a bit " the server explained before leaving. I then continued my walk to the table.

"Hi, um can I ask what you said that made the staff annoyed " I asked sitting down next to Tubbo who was drinking a milkshake through a straw.

"All I asked was if all the women here wear the maid outfits " he explained as I sighed in annoyance. I then looked at Techno who was sitting in the middle of two adults.

" hiya, my name is Rachel and he is Michael "

" we are his guardians, I assume you know the two children " Michael asked as I nodded looking at Tubbo and Tommy.

"I wanna apologise before Tubbo says anything " Techno asked unfolding his arms and looking me in my eyes. I was confused but I didn't wanna push him to tell me.

"The person that made the school hate you it wa-"

" it was me and Techno Big D, I know you might hate me and I'm sorry " Tommy explained in a rush cutting off Tubbo. I just sat there staring at both him and Techno.

"Now there's something more important to discuss, it is about Master Techno's boss Simon Blakeory " Michael explained as Rachel nodded.

"So, we are not going to mention that Techno hired Tommy again to ruin my dads career " Tubbo asked getting annoyed as I looked shocked.

" please Tubbo that was going to be brought up, but we need to talk to Clay about what his dad has told him " Rachel explained as Tommy and Tubbo's eyes went wide in shock as I sighed. I knew what they were going to ask.

" your dad is alive "

" why didn't yo-"

" cause at the moment I am angry at him, why don't you also mention that Lisa's dad " I shouted causing a few people to turn and look at us. My sudden outburst shut Tommy and Tubbo up as Michael continued.

" we are asking for your cooperation in not only finding out what he is doing but to also stop those involved " 

" I also would like your help in finding out who killed my sister, Lynn Bailey " Rachel explained as I gasped remembering who she reminded me of and also the fact she knew Georges mum.

"Bailey doesn't that remind you of Geor-"

"Tommy I think you should shush now " Tubbo explained noticing how silent i went as I looked at Techno.

"Your like Lisa and George aren't you.... you know its his dad, y-you know everything already don't you " I shouted getting angered by Technos expression.

" Clay please calm do-"

" Master Tehcno, let him let it all ou-"

" your one to talk, your his mother when were you going to tell him or anyone that you were alive and that you are George's aunt " I shouted before realising what I said. I then sat back down and waited for someone to speak.

" Clay i had a feeling about it but thanks " Techno explained before drinking his drink. A waiter appeared with food and my drink. The uniform he wore seems to confirm my choice. This was a anime cafe.

"Rachel, I don't like it here there all in maid outfits and the posters are freaking me out " Michael xplained turning to Rachel as the waiter left. All she did was sigh before turning to him.

"Please Michael they won't hurt you, what are they gonna do put you in a maid outfit as well" Rachelexplained as Tommy and Tubbo started snickering like the children they are.

"Rachel, when we stop Simon or get him arrested.... can you be my-"

" of course but if miss Celia finds out, I might have to leave " She explained as he nodded before he continued eating. It wasn't long before we all finished and said our goodbyes with me, Tubbo and Tommy heading back to the Winter fair to see Mayor Beebo's speech.

-winter fair (3rd person)-

" yo that ride was cool can we do it again " Nick shouted jumping with his arms in the air as April giggled while George carried a bag with a few prizes in it from the mini games they won.

" Nick please don't tell me your this dumb " George asked as Nick looked confused as April started bursting into a fit of tears.

" George, do you think I'm dumb " Nick asked as George nodded causing him to be shocked.

"Wow, how am I dumb "

" the last ride was not even a ride, It was for couples to snuggle up and smooch " George shouted as April tried to contain herself as Nick stood there in shock.

"Is that why the guy asked you if there were any gay single riders " Nick asked as George nodded looking embarrassed by the people giving them looks.

" oh yes this is too good I wish Cla- oh speak of the devil " April started saying before seeing her brother walking over with Tubbo and Tommy.

" Bee Princess, how there thee well " Tubbo asked making April smile.

" ahh my Bee Prince, I am amazing me and the wasp Prince have been through the love tunnel " She explained as George hugged Clay and Nick stood next to Tommy.

"How am i a wasp Prince, also why is Tubbo a bee Prince " Nick asked confused as George sighed knowing it was goijgnto take a while to explain.

"Hi cutie, whats in the bag " Clay asked hugging back. He was curious but George shook his head.

" its a surprise for Christmas, but I did get you this for when you start your own YouTube channel " He explained pulling out a while mask with two black dots and a smile on it.

"Oh I love it thank you " Clay explained hugging George tighter before putting it on.

"How do I look "

" like a creep Big D " Tommy explained causing Nick to laugh and George to giggle.

" the mask doesn't cover your whole face though " April explained as George sighed.

"Its for ages four to five but at least it fits over your massive brain " Nick explained as Clay nodded. George smiled at them before Tommy started pushing them together.

" let's take a picture of him with you two next to him for your twitter account " he asked as Clay nodded standing behind George and Nick.

" do funny faces you three, it will be cooler " Tubbo shouted as April nodded while pulling out her phone. George didn't want to but the others did so he just smiled. 

" there we go, i'll send it in the groupchat later on " April explained after taking the picture and putting her phone away. 

" hey people are gathering, we need to meet up with the others " Cay explained noticing the groups of people walking in a direction. The others nodded before following them while Clay grabbed Georges arm.

" I need to talk to you about Techno and his mum...they know about your mum " Clay explained as Georges eyes went wide.

" what do you mean, how does he-"

"Hes related to you by your mum " Clay explained as George nodded before walking away with Clay shortly behind him.


	27. Chapter 26 Trouble in paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the Winter party arrives with a new relationship happening. But what does that mean when Clay uncovers more of Simon Blakeory's past

-trigger warning incase you dont like guns-

" here comes my baby boy " My mum cried turning to the stairs as I walked down them in a black suit. George was also waiting downstairs with her in a matching suit. I sighed before pulling George into a hug.

" honey, hes nearly 17, don't embrass him in front of his man " My dad shouted appearing from the living room with Lisa's dad with both holding masks. I was a little confused before remembering they were also coming but the adult party was a masquerade ball in the main Hall. 

"Oh but this is the first time he has worn a suit before... and look there matching " She cried once more as I sighed knowing what was going to come next. She was then opening her bag and looking through it for something.

"Where's my phone gone, It was in here earlier.... oh did I leave it in the fridge when I was pouring drinks " She wondered before moving past my dad and Lisa's dad. My dad then winked at me and George before showing us what was in his pocket.

"I gotcha, ill just go out to the car and say it was in there " He explained with a smile before going out leaving me and George with Lisa's dad. He just smiled at us before heading after my dad. We both looked confused before shrugging and sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you excited for the da-Are you alright " I asked noticing the sad look in his eyes. He then wrapped his arms around me before bursting into tears. I didn't know what caused it but I had a guess what it could be.

" I-I want you to know that I lo-love you, this time last year I di-didn't think I would find a amazing boyfriend with a caring family " Hs cried as I pulled him into the hug tighter. 

"I'm happy for you aswell... considering my family is back together and me and my ex ended in good terms somewhat... I love you George " I explained as he nodded still crying though a lot less. My mum came back and looked at us. She didn't question what was happening probably because of what she knew about Goerges past. She smiled at me as my dad came back with her phone in hand.

"It was in the car, I used it early when I went to get my suit " He explained as she nodded with a sigh looking annoyed that he didn't tell her. Lisa's dad then came back in a rush.

"You three go on a head me and Max here will get a cab to the party, plus I don't want to get in the way of those two... no offence he needs you at the moment "He explained in a rush as my mum nodding. 

" thats fine, I will see you two there... come along boys " she asked as I helped George up as we made our way outside to her car. We said our goodbye before getting in the car and driving off to the Manor.

-Blakeory Manor-

"Do you think the others are here already " George asked as we got out the car. There were a lot of cars which equalled a lot of parents and children. The Winter dance is always a big thing for the school and for the blakeroy family. But I wasn't going to be able to spend every minute with George as I had to help Tommy and Tubbo with Techno's plan.

"Well if you look over there... you can see them waiting with your history teacher " My mum explained pointing with her free hand as she locked the car. Though the place had a lot of staff here to serve us, you can never trust people to not steal from others. We then walked over to the group which contained not only my sister and Nick but also Nicks sister and Georges siblings with Vincent, Zak and Darryl.

" I told you they will be here soon " Clay heard someone from the group say as a couple noticed him, his mum and Goerge walking towards them.

"Who will be here soon " I asked as the group surrounded us with smiles on there faces. I'm guessing they were on about me and George.

" we were placing bets on who was going to be last " Ben explained as Melody nodded looking happy as Vincent looked sad.

"I'm guessing Melody was correct and Vincent was wrong " I asked as they nodded while Vincent gave her money. 

" easiest five dollars of my life" She explained as Darryl coughed wanting everyone's attention. We all turned to him wondering what he wanted to say. He had a smile as he linked his hand with Zak. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say.

"Me and Zak have had this secret for a long time and we want to tell you lot that we a-"

"Dating"

"Smooching"

"Gay"

"Huh, how did you know " Zak shouted confused as Darryl looked confused as well as me and George bursts out laughter due to Nick, April and Melody.

"Honestly what is his name saved as on your phone " Vincent asked causing Zak to go quiet as Darryl looked at him aswell.

"Too be honest that name was before we were dating " Zak explained causing Darryl to hug him.

"That's fine Skeppy, can we go to the party now " Darryl asked as a few of us nodded. Miss Blakeroy who was watching smiled at us before coughing wanting us to pay attention to her.

"My fiancè is back, so if you follow her she will lead you to where the party is " She explained as Skyla walked over with a glass in her hand.

"Sak-sak, you need to try th-oh there are more students " Skyla explained calming down as we looked at her confused.

"Can you escort these over to the party while the other students arrive, there is still half a hour till the party actually starts " miss Blakeory explained giving Skyla a look of concern as she nodded.

"Rightio wifieo, come along and stick close " skyla asked as we all nodded before following her through the garden.

"As you can see many staff here are doing there best to please everyone... ahhh Mr Michael " Skyla explained waving at the guy from the cafe I met earlier.

"Miss Skyla... are these more school students " Michael asked as Skyla nodded. I didn't have to guess that he wanted me to go with him.

"Yep they are... would you like some help with the boxes " Skyla asked with a concerned look as Michael nodded.

"Yes, you tall blonde boy grab a box " Michael asked pointing at as I nodded running over to help him.

"I'll personally escort him back, now run a long I see more students " 

"Tmright ok, come along you lot " Skyla shouted as the others walked away while George hugged me goodbye before leaving with them.

"Is he the one that Simo-"

"Yes now just take me to the library " I asked cutting him off as he nodded. I then followed him into the manor.

"Tommy and Tubbo haven't arrived yet " Michael explained as we walked down a hall past a few maids and servants.

"Wait, they should be here... what if h-"

"I highly doubt Simon knows about it, I'm gonna drop you off so you can start your looking " Michael explained as we stopped outside a set of double doors.

"Am I going to be on my own till they arrive " I asked as Michael nodded opening the door for me.

"Yep, i must be with Master Techno and deliver the children so yo-Professor Blakeroy what are you doing here " Michael asked standing in front of me as he stared at my science teacher who was looking through a book.

"Oh hello, just some research before the party... I didn't know two other people were coming in to clean... if you need me to go I can " she asked looking at Michael as I hid behind him. He just shook his head before smiling.

"I'm not here to clean... I'm here to help on orders from your father... me and my son.... Brock "Michael explained with a grin as I sighed knowing he was panicking.

"Oh can I see him, my own son is spending more time with his grandfather these days " Proffesor Blakeory explained standing up and walking over.

"Great job on getting her away" I whispered as he gave me a look.

"No you cannot, he doesn't do well with girls " 

"Oh come now I just wanna say h.... why is my boss's son hiding behind you " She asked giving him a look as I stood from behind him knowing our cover had been blown.

" how did I end up here, last thing i remember w-"

"Don't act dumb... out with it now " she asked cutting me off. I knew I had to say something but I couldn't.

"We are here finding information about Blakeory inc...more so about your father " Michael explained as Porfessor Blakeory sighed. She didn't seem happy.

"See what the truth can get you... now why " She asked as I gulped. I was scared out of my mind. 

"Can we tell her the truth " I whispered as Michael gave me another look.

" what... how do you tell someone there father experimented on there grandchild and others and is trying to kill the mayor " Michael shouted before covering his mouth realising what he said. I sighed in annoyance as Professor Blakeory froze.

"Excuse me... what did you just say " She asked with a look of concern as Michael nodded.

"Nothing, nothing at all... let's go Clay " Michael asked as he started pushing me towards the door.

"Hold it... I might have something " She explained as I gave Michael a look as he gave me one as well.

"Go on, anything to find out about Goerge and his past " I replied sitting down next to Michael as Proffessor Blakeroy sat across from us.

" when my husband died around the time another member of staff also died... I began listening in on my fathers phone conversations " She explained pulling out a note book as some more people walked in. But we werent paying attention to them. 

" I didn't believe at the time what i was getting into was so... crazy. I just thought it was you know gambling issues " 

"Please explain " Michael asked as she nodde before opening the book. In the book was a lot of dates and notes. There were also numbers as well.

"First time was when he rang a casino twenty times in one month, then it was some apartment in the city " 

"Why would he do that " Michael asked as she shrugged.

"You tell me... all I know is the place is called Schlatt's casino " She explained as the look on Michael's face changed. 

"What's wrong " I asked looking at him as he ran to a computer. I looked at Professor Blakeroy before we both went to him to see what he was googling.

"Schlatt, Schlatt... here we go Schlatt's Casino " Michael explained as I looked at the web page before reading it.

"Schlatt's Casino was run by John Schlatt. He was the owner of it before he was sent to jail for being accused of murder. The business is now owned by... Simon Blakeory and John schlatt who got out for good behaviour " I explained stepping back to process what I read.

"He doesn't own that business... Adam wouldn't have let him buy it " She explained as Michael nodded.

" hes the leader for th-"

"Hands in the air people " A mans voice asked as the people that entered pulled out guns aimed at them.

"Now we do not wanna hurt you or the child but our boss said to take care of any traitors... no hard feelings Michael " a womens voice explained as they loaded there guns. 

"There are others that will stop you... my dad will stop him " I shouted as the people started chuckling.

"What's so funny " Proffessor Blakeory asked confused.

"No one outside can help you not when the security drones are keeping them all inside. Not even Miss Celia or your friends can help you either " the Women explained as Michael's face changed to anger and confusion.

"What do you mean " I asked as the sound of a gun going off rang from outside. We all froze.


	28. Chapter 27 True test of friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the party in full swing but Clay still missing. George decided to go looking for him with Lucy, Freya and Lisa. But what happens when two children meet up with them with troubled news. What also happens when a sibling is exposed for being behind some of it.

\- Trigger warning guns, abuse and strong language-

The party was in full swing with every student but Clay here. Wilbur's band was even going around and taking song suggestions. I was surprised though to see Tommy and Tubbo replaced by Eret and Niki. I think Wilbur said they were busy or were running late. I was surprised Niki was singing but her voice was amazing. There were also tables with food and drinks for us to have for free. 

"This dance is amazing " Nick cried sounding really excited. I smiled at him as we all sat round one of the tables talking about something. I wasn't really paying attention to all of it. I was just waiting for Clay to come back.

" I'm going to assume you have never been to one " Vincent asked as me and Nick shook our heads. It wasn't the truth but the dances here are different to those back home.

" in the UK its not called a dance, its called a disco or a prom... or that's what they are called where we are from " Ben explained with a smigle as he hugged Claire tighter. They all seemed to be snuggling up with someone. The only ones who weren't was me and Melody.

"Thats lame, the name disco sounds really old " Vincent explained with a grin as he stared at Lucy. Me and Melody just sat next to each other as everyone spent time with their girlfriend or boyfriend. However Zak was having the most fun with his.

"Zak... I want a drink please " Darryl asked in a tired tone. I didn't want to know why he was tired but going out with Zak must be tiring.

" Darryl... your drooling a little bit " April laughed shaking him a bit to make sure he stayed awake while i started laughing.

" Zakkkkkkkkkk.... I want a driiiiiiiinnnnnnkkkkkk " Darryl moaned louder shaking his head for what ever reason. Zak then sighed knowing what ever he did to Darryl he shouldn't have done. 

" I'm a go and get whingy a drink... anyone wanna come with " Zak asked as a few people nodded before following him to the drinks table. All that was left was me, Lucy, April, Darryl and Melody. I didn't like the fact they left me but someone had to make sure they didn't wander off and our belongings got stolen.

"Come along April... you own me this dance after ignoring me for Nick " Melody shouted grabbing Aprils arm and dragging her out of her chair. April almost fell before catching herself and following Melody to the dance floor leaving me and Lucy with Sleepy boy.

" George, did Clay not come with you lot " Lucy shouted as the music got louder. That was probably due to the amount of students on the dance floor. I will admit some of the staff that are supervising us seem to be joining in as well.

"He did, he is just helping a member of staff moving a box somewhere... I do hope he isn't lost " I explained while wondering if he was ok or if he was just lost.

"Once Vinnie and the others return, i will help you look for him with Lisa and Freya's help " She explained flashing me a smile. I turned to her before nodding and mouthing a thank you. She seemed to have gotten that as Niki started singing a song from some band. 

"You don't need to act shy around me... if Clay was worried about you, I would do the same with him " She added patting me on my shoulder as we sat there 

" if the others come back, tell them I went to go an-"

"Yep just go... come on cooperate with us... please keep your head up " Claire explained trying her best to keep Darryl awake. I felt like she should just let him sleep but she scares me sometimes so I wasn't going to say a thing.

"Dont worry about him, ill tell them to let him sleep a bit just go and do your business " She added as I nodded before leaving them. It wasn't long however before I got lost walking through corridors.

" so if the party was back there then... but maybe it was.... oh god how am I lost " I muttered looking around the many directions I could go. Maybe I should find a butler or maid to point me in the direction ?

"There you are... gods how are you this lost " a voice asked making me turn round to see Lisa, Freya and Lucy who looked out for breath. They were probably out for breath trying to find me in this maze.

" I have never been here before maybe thats why I'm lost " I explained in a sarcastic tone. Freya and Lucy started chuckling as Lisa sighed before walking over to me.

"Then you should have waited for us " Lisa explained before smiling and grabbing my hands. 

" I though they were going to be longer getting drinks " I explained 0nce more as Freya giggled with a smile as Lucy shook her head.

"They decided to do a reasonable thing and get a couple of people to grab drinks " Lucy explained as Lisa nodded before looking down the corridor. She seemed confused about something.

"Lisa... what's wrong "

"I was... there is meant to be someone down here... but there isn't " she started saying probably trying to think of reasons why. We all gave her a worried look. Something couldn't be happening... right ?

"Lets just fix your makeup and then go and see the head of security...would that put your mind at ease "Lucy asked as Lisa nodded with smile before walking off with us shortly behind her.

"So George while we walk, do you have any questions about Lisa's family " Freya asked with a questioning look as I thought for a moment. 

"Well... its about Lisa's Grandfather and my mum " I asked as Lucy gave me a confused look while Lisa looked like she was thinking about it. But it wasn't long before she shook her head.

"I am sorry, I don't think my grandfather knows your mum " Lisa explained with a confused face while i sighed knowing she was wrong. I gave her a smile before looking down trying to think how to say this nicely.

"Your grandfather does know my mum... he got my dad to kill her.... he even started that fire that tried killing your dad and Clays dad " I shouted trying not to get angry. I couldn't blame her she had no clue. Lucy then looked at me confused while Lisa and Freya stood there processing everything.

"What do you mean tried to... aren't they dea-"

"GEORGE " a voice shouted from in front of us. It was Tommy and Tubbo. They seemed to be in some sort of distress as they ran over to us.

" Where have you two been... Wilbur has been looking for you everywhere " Lucy asked while Tommy and Tubbo tried regaining there breath. Did they know where Clay was ?

" Clay.... trouble...scary men...Robbie " Tommy explained taking a breath as my eyes went wide in shock. They did know where Clay was.  
Even though i wanted to know more about where he was Tubbo then fell over due to his breath.

"Bag...water....bottle....drink" he breathed as I nodded opening up the bag on his back. I started rummaging through it looking for the cylinder shape. 

" lean against the wall " Lucy explained as they nodded while Tubbo took the bag off for me to look through it easier. What ever made them this tired and made them this sweaty must be terrible.

" Here " I shouted chucking it to Lucy who helped them drink from it while Lisa and Freya stood there still in shock. It must be due to them mentioning her brothers name.

"Thank...you thats better " Tubbo explained as I sat down next them. I wanted to ask about Clay but I didn't want to push them till they were ready. But I don't think Lisa wanted to wait.

"Where are they... my brother and Clay... are they fine " She asked as there facial expressions changed to sadness. 

"Your brother... and the scary men... they have locked Clay, your mum and one of the head staff in the library... they broke in " Tubbo started saying before bursting into tears probably due to how scared he was.

"The scary men are locking all the staff in rooms and are going to be kidnapping people " Tommy explained as we all stood there in shock. Lisa was the most shocked out of us due to her brother. I wasn't too shocked about Robbie but I was for Clay's safety.

" we should find Cherry, she's the head of security here a-"

"There's no need Sister " a voice from behind us explained as we turned to see Robbie behind us with two people with guns. There were then more footsteps as we turned to our right to more people with guns. We were surrounded.

-Lisa's pov -

"Brother...what is this about you locking staff in rooms " I asked in a annoyed tone. But all I got was a chuckle before seeing a gun in my face.

"Lisa, I am offended that you would listen to their crazy minds" Robbie explained with a a smile on his face. I was in a state of shock, not only because he tried playing it off that they were crazy but also the fact my own brother was holding a gun.

" now I don't want to hurt you, Lucy or George... so why don't you come over here and we can go and look for Techno "

"Why do you need us though... and Techno for that matter " George asked as I just stood there trying to take everything in. Was George correct about my grandfather if my brother is acting like this ?

"Who even is Techno " Lucy asked while Freya nodded. 

"The boy with the pigmask" Tommy explained as George nodded. 

"What are you going to do to Freya, Tommy and Tubbo " I asked worried about them. I didn't even have to guess what wouldhappen to him as his chuckle proved my assumption. He and the others who broke into the Manor were going to kill everyone here.

" Lisa... keep him distracted... Tommy when I say the word..." Lucy started saying before whispering into Tommy's ear who nodded in agreement. I had no clue what they were up too but if it got us out of this predicament then I will gladly let them do it.

"Freya, when Lucy gives the word grab Tubbo and start running " I explained joining in on there plan while Tubbo just sat there in pure shock. 

"What... do you think you can escape... we all have guns for god sake " Robbie explained as Lucy started chuckling this time. Time stood still as we waited for her to say the word. I started giving George sympathy looks to say sorry for what my family has done to his.

"TOMMY GRAB THE PLANT POT " Lucy shouted running to the wall as Tommy ran to the other one where two plant pots stood. While they did what they had to the rest of us have to be ready to run with them.

"What... are you going to cover us in dirt and flowers " Robbie asked as I smiled knowing what they were going to do.

"Nah, hope you enjoy getting dirt out your eyes B*tch " Lucy shouted chucking the plant pot at the wall near Robbie as a Tommy copied her but at the wall near the people behind us. The plant pots then shattered spraying dirt into there eyes. 

"Ahhhh F*ck... help me Jones i can't see " Robbie shouted bumping into the wall. I then nodded at the others before running past them.

"We need to hide somewhere " George explained as I nodded before pointing to a room with a open door. We then ran inside before locking the door behind us. We were safe for now.

" my legs feel like jelly " Tubbo explained as Freya nodded. I couldn't blame them for being like this. Nothing like this has ever happened to them before.

"Do you think the teachers, students and parents know " Lucy asked as George shrugged. We were far away from the main Hall where the parents were having a party. But for the students and teachers I assumed they already knew by this point.

" we can try texti-"

"Is that a good idea Tommy... if a phone goes off they might kill who ever phone that is " Freya explained as Tommy looked down. I couldn't blame him for wanting to try. 

"Theres no point in trying " A voice explained as a man crept out from the corner of the room.

"D-Dad "


	29. Chapter 28 trouble on the dance floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo arrive at the Manor. They then notice that something is happening in the background. When they meet up with Techno and Celia there assumptions are confirmed. The sacrifice made by miss Blakeory gave them the courage to find someone to help them.
> 
> The party was unaffected till Wilbur got a call, from his dad who was at the adult party. When Niki screams everyone decided to obey there capturer.

\- trigger warning guns, strong language-

\- creator warning Schlatt and Eret -

-Tommy's pov-

"I can't believe you made us late " I muttered as me and Tubbo walked over to Miss Blakeory. He didn't hear me as he was too busy looking at pictures of bees on his phone. Miss Balkeory waved at us às my parents pulled me back for a word.

" Tommy remember be nice " My mum started saying as I nodded. I didn't really care cause I knew Wilbur expected me to be late so I had given him the go ahead to let Niki sing. I didn't tell my parents this of course cause I am still being paid money.

"I also want you to have fun while hanging out with friends and if you sta-"

"If I stay round a friends to text you and to be back by nine for Christmas carolling " I explained cutting off my dad while Tubbo stood there waiting for me next to Miss Blakeory. My dad then smiled at me before ruffling up my hair. I smiled at him before running over to Tubbo while fixing my hair.

"So, we are going to have fun aren't we boys " Miss Blakeory started saying as two men in black clothes walked out the house. I didn't recognise them and my family normally has dinner parties here due to how rich my dad was.

"Mr and Mrs Innit, please follow us to the main Hall "one of them responded as the other one stood there smiling. I didn't want to raise my concern or worried thoughts but I knew Tubbo could sense the same concern. My parents followed them before smiling and waving at me. I smiled back watching them disappear into the house.

"So if you two would like to follow me to where the party is being held at " Miss Blakeory asked as we both nodded leaving to go follow her.

"Hey... did those men give you the creeps or what " Tubbo whispeared as I nodded giving him a serious look. 

" you don't think something bad is happening, do you think Wilbur and the others are OK " I asked worried for their safety if these people were bad.

"I don't think so wouldn't the police be here if there was a issue " Tubbo wondered as I shrugged. The law force always confused me here as sometimes you got a human while other times you got a robot.

" not even Wilbur's dad knows how it works and he is the police chief " 

" what are you two talking about " Miss Blakeory asked turning around to look at us confused. We both looked at each other wondering what to say. 

"We were on about bees a-"

"And women, let's get you involved who is your favourite female pop singer " I asked quickly trying to change the subject. If something bad was going on surely Miss Blakeory would know.

"Well I like some Ariana Grande " She explained as we stood in the huge garden near where the party was happening.

"Woah thats cool... I'm not really into her that much but I listen to some amazing artist. So if you wanted to I could recommend some to you when we get back to school " Tubbo asked really excited with a big grin on his face. Me and Miss Blakeory just smiled as I saw something move behind her. Was it the people in black clothes ?

" come on Techno, we a-" 

" oh Miss Celia... where are you off to with your grandson" Miss Blakeory asked as i sighed being thankful it wasn't the people from earlier. I could tell Tubbo had the same reaction as me as he flashed a smile.

"I'm just taking him home we have a early flight in the morning " She explained but I could sense the lie in her voice.

"The planes aren't flying out yet though... what's the real reason " Miss Blakeroy asked getting suspicious. Miss Celia just sighed before her face turned to serious.

" I can't... I just need to get Techno home with Michael and Rachel " Celia explained not wanting this conversation to drag on. The face however on Miss Blakeroy suggested that they weren't leaving till the truth was said.

"As a carer for all the children at this party. I demand to know where you are taking him. I don't care if your his grandmother you entrusted him into o-hold on " Miss Blakeory shouted before her phone started ringing. I didn't know who it was but I assumed it was someone from the party.

"Put them on speaker " Celia asked showing a look of concern as Miss Blakeory nodded doing so. 

"T-Tommy " Tubbo stuttered tapping me to get my attention. As the grownups listened to whoever was on the phone I looked at what Tubbo wanted. There were four men with guns walking towards us.

"Miss, we need t-" I started saying before seeing four more people behind Techno and his grandmother. 

"Genny I can't hear you there's screaming... were being packed... are you on dr- let me call you right back " Miss Blakeory explained hanging up the phone as she saw the people surrounding us. 

" give us the boy and no one has to die " one of them shouted as Tubbo started crying. I couldn't blame him though I too was scared for our lives.

"Which one ther-"

" really you wanna play smug right now " Miss Blakeory shouted as Celia sighed. While they argued I grabbed Tubbos hand to give him hope, but who was I kidding. I was petrified as well.

"Can you two stop fighting, there are bigger things at stake... finding the other three and keeping them safe is one of them" Techno shouted making the two grownups go silent as I looked at him before nodding.

"What are you on abou-"

"Don't tell me they know " Celia asked cutting Miss Blakeory off as Techno and I nodded. I could tell by her face she wasn't happy about it but it then changed to a smile.

"Thats why Michael wouldn't tell me where you went" she muttered as Techno nodded once more before smiling.

"Three teams... me and celia go left, Miss Blakeory goes up while Tommy and Tubbo go right " He ordered as we all looked at him in shock.

"Won't they... you know shoot us " I asked as Celia shook her head flashing a smile to his plan.

"There just for show... they wouldn't dare risk harming him on accident " She explained as Tubbo stopped crying and gripped my hand tighter.

" find who ever there after and get them out... now " Miss Blakeory ordered as I nodded. In that second however I realised the truth in their words and about the plan.

" go now " Techno shouted as we pushed past the people. Me and Tubbo ran into the building while Techno and his grandmother ran somewhere else. I counted the footsteps in my head before realising the truth even harder and her words proved it.

" hyah " Miss Blakeory shouted as we burst through a set of doors leaving her to fight on her own.

-Wilburs pov -

"Please put song suggestions in the book here for the lovers and group dances " Niki shouted trying her best to shout over the music coming from Philza's DJ table. I smiled at her before writing a song down.

"You can't put songs in your self Wilbur " 

"Why not I didn't want to see the effort you have put go to waste " I explained as Fundy returned carrying cans of fizzy drink. I gave him a smile before taking two and giving one to Niki. Eret then came over carrying food as well for us.

"I didn't know what you liked so I brought one of like every packet of crisp they had " he explained as Niki flashed him a smile taking a bag from him while he put the rest on the table.

" so no Tommy or Tubbo yet " Fundy asked as I shook my head while drinking some of the drink.

"Tommy is normally late but Tubbo as well... maybe something happened " Niki questioned showing concern for them. I couldn't blame her it was unusual for them both to be this late.

" they probably both can't tell the big hand from the little hand " Minx explained walking off the stage behind us. 

" just cause you struggled doesn't mean everyone does " Fundy muttered as I started choking on my drink due to laughter.

" Wilbur are you ok... let me pat your back " Niki cried quickly doing so causing Fundy and Eret to gasp in shock. 

" th-thank you " I responded catching my breath. 

" Niki your doing it too soft you have to full on whack him " Minx explained as I put my drink down. I wasn't paying attention to them because I was looking through the crowd for Tommy or Tubbo. I forgot there was a lot of students here but I thought it would be easy to find the two immature children laughing and messing around with people.

" oh ok like this " Niki asked as I felt pain shoot up my back as I dropped onto the floor gasping in pain.

" Niki you could have killed him " Eret explained laughing part way through as I gave him a death stare. I then turned my head to see her almost in tears.

" Wi-Wilbur I am so sorry I didn't mean to... I will find a ice pack " She cried running off to find one. I smiled watching her run away. She was too nice.

" so Minx would you like to get ready " Eret asked as she nodded walking away to the dance floor as Fundy helped me into a chair.

" so me and Philza will be watching from the stage as you all dance, remember to have fun and to spend time with her " Fundy explained flashing me a smile as I nodded.

" Um Wilbur " Philza asked walking over to us.

"What is it Philza "

"Your dad is calling you on your phone " he explained giving me it as I stare st it. Why is my dad calling me now ?

"Hi da-"

"Where are you " My dad asked his voice and tone sounding like it was rushed. 

"I'm at the party... why, what is going on " I asked as I heard him take a deep breath. In the background I could hear people screaming.

"Stay there... grab your friends and hide in a room... remember that I love you " He explained as the call dropped.

"Wilby whats going on " Fundy asked as I sighed st the nickname. 

"Don't call me that "

" answer the question what is going on " Philza pleaded looking worried for out safety. 

"I have no clue... there were screams... he said I needed to hide with you lot "

"What about everyone else " Fundy asked as there was a scream. It was Niki's voice.

"N-Niki " I muttered before pushing through the crowd of people gathering around where I hoped Niki was.

" let them go " a voice boomed. It was Mr Rowans. I was stuck about half way in the crowd. Why did people have to push up so close together when a fight or something happens.

" no... why should I when I have the high ground... all I ask is for you all to group up and let my people tie you all up " another voice explained as I finally pushed through to the worse site in the world. Niki was on the floor with Miss Blakeory surrounded by people with guns and a adult who held her arm.

"Wilbur run please " She screamed as I froze. I couldn't leave her with these crazy people.

"I won't say it again b*tchs, get into groups and wait to be tied up or the girl gets it " the adult explained pointing the gun at her head. I then kneeled on the floor with my arms out.

"Please don't hurt her "I pleaded as tears left my eyes. I couldn't look st her but I knew she was crying as well.

"Just tie her up with us " A voice explained as I turned to see Philza walking over to me. Was he doing what I think he's doing ?

"What he said " Eret responded kneeling with me and Philza as I saw Minx and Fundy nod as well. They then joined us aswell. 

"Why don't th-colour me surprised " the person shouted noticing everyone else was doing what we were doing. 

"Well tie them up stupids " he shouted as the people next to him nodded before going around with rope.

" why... why do this " Niki shouted while being shoved over to us with Miss Blakeory. One of the people snickered.

"Cause its fun, plus schlatt is scary and so is his dad " he explained tieing her next to me.

"Wilbur are we going t-"

" I don't think anyone is going to die... I'm sure my dad has contacted his friends at the station and they are sending help " I explained trying my best to calm Fundy's nerves but who could blame him for being scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes
> 
> 1\. Almost done just got to do Techno pov of the attack with some John schlatt mention as well. Then I'll be able to go on with the plot more. But that does mean this is coming to a end soon. Then I can focus on the pokemon x dreamsmp story. Then after the pokemon one I'll do book 2 of this. So I will be pushing out parts then take like a 2 week break before starting the pokemon one
> 
> 2\. I put a creator warning on Erets name. I can't remember if I did this before in the book or if I said I wasn't going to do it for this but I am now. Let me explain why Eret has done things that have made people get triggered by his name and I will respect that from now on. Personally I don't agree but I don't want to cause arguments. But I will say if you send hate to someone on there birthday that people like then don't be surprised if others do the same to someone you like. 
> 
> 3\. There's gonna be a epilogue as well and from the next chapter on there is going to be deaths. I'm u sure at the moment how many there will be but there's definitely going to be more than one.
> 
> So anyway hope you enjoy.


	30. Chapter 29 Loss of a loved one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celia and Techno run into a dead end and meet one of the people behind the attack. Eventhough Techno wants to flee with just Celia two more people make a appearance to help them. After a few minutes of quick planning only three manage to escape.  
> Now after finding out from Clay where he and a few others are Techno begins to think fo a plan to save them all with everyone he helps aswell.

-Trigger warning death, guns, blood and strong language-

-Techno pov-

"How far are we from the car " Celia looking from behind the wall. I then looked behind the wall to help her. There were men everywhere with guns walking around. From what I could tell there were ten but that was only with the help from the lights.

"About five minutes if we run in the lights maybe longer if we do so in the dark " I explained trying to find a pattern of how they were walking around. But my assumption ptionwas right there wasn't a pattern.

"So the chances of us getting out ar-"

" pretty slim with just us two... have you tried the police station " I asked as she nodded staring at the people walking around.

" they are handling the drone situation " 

" great the one time we needed help we can't even get any " I muttered in annoyance. Was this the end of our plan?

"We should just try... we might ge-"

" walk out from there with your hands up " a voice explained as I heard the click of a gun. We turned round and locked eyes with a man I hadn't seen before. But from Celia's face it seemed she knew him.

" Celia Blade... how nice of you to bring me one of the children " the man explained with a devilish grin on his face as we walked out from behind the wall to a area with light. I gave him a death glare before hearing Celia collapse onto the ground. I couldn't blame her though for doing so the situation was looking bare. I joined her on the ground tosee if she was ok.

"Celia are yo-"

" I am fine Techno " She explained cutting me off before looking eyes with him once more. 

" John you don't have to do this... i will pay double what Simon is paying you " Celia pleaded as John started chuckling. While he chuckled i began counting how many were around us. There were fifteen grunts with John which made sixteen. If I am quick enough I could take out around ten before taking a shot if I'm protecting Celia as well. But the issue with that plan was if they shot me. 

" I don't need your money... I am just helping as repayment for getting me out of jail " John explained while Celia gave him a look of disgust. He then gave me a creepy smile.

" look at his mind trying to work out the best solution for getting you out of here safely... i should be thankful for you warning the two brats. They led Robbie straight to the others " 

"No... what did you do to that Women " Celia pleaded looking at him dead in the eyes. I had never seen her like this before. The tone of her voice seemed like she cared about not just my safety but everyone's.

" she's alive... for now, my son took her to go and tie up the rest of the party guests... I will admit though that people will do the most stupid things for the safety of others. Its almost sickening " he explained giving us another grin. I couldn't bare looking at him anymore. As I looked away I locked eyes with Celia. I couldn't see how she was feeling anymore because she was looking down.

"Let us go " 

"Excuse me, do you think you have the right to ask to leave " John asked with a face of shock. What was she doing?

"I have the right to f*cking live... to protect those that can't be protected, to protect them from people like you " She shouted scaring me a bit and startling John. The grunts were also taken back by how voice.

" shut up you wh*re since when was it up to you to decide who lives or dies " John shouted back. This made Celia chuckle as she stood up with a grin.

"Techno... I need you to promise me you will run when I ask you too " She shouted with a grin while I looked at her in shock. Those words could only mean one thing but I nodded accepting what must be done.

"Of course Gra-"

"For our final moment together... please call me Celia " She asked calmly cutting me off while I nodded once more.

"Lady Celia, please don't do this " a voice shouted a two set of feet ran over to us standing behind John. It was a man and Rachel.

"So you must be Celia von blade, second councilwomen of the portal creek Council " the man explained pushing through the grunts with Rachel shorty behind him.

" who in gods na-"

"Shhhn, don't shout... i will be in big trouble if my boss finds out I am helping you " The man explained with a grin cutting Celia off as Rachel began hugging me.

" He is Max parkson... a family friend and he will help us to flee from here " Rachel explained with a smile as I realised who he was.

"Your Cla-"

"So the man of the hour has appeared... Max Parkson. Did you know we have your son and all his friends tied up " John asked as Max nodded. He didn't seem too happy by that but he was also smiling.

"I didn't know that but thanks for letting me know "

" whats the plan Max " Celia whispered as Max shrugged. We all were in shock. 

"Ready your guns men, try not to injure Techno too badly " John ordered as the grunts nodded before aiming there guns.

" what do you mean you haven't got a plan... your trying to save us and you haven't got a f*cking plan " Celia shouted scaring me a bit.

"My lady please calm do-"

"I won't... there has to be a way... no matter what happens you three run " Celia started saying before reaching under her dress. A few seconds later she pulled out a pistol.

"Where were you hiding that gra-"

"Nows not the time... when I give the word run and don't look back " Celia pleaded as Max nodded while I looked at her in disbelief. I thought her being like that earlier was a one in a time thing. But it seems she actually might sacrifice herself.

\- Celia's pov-

" Darren... it seems I will be joining you " I muttered before looking at Max and nodding. He took the hint and grabbed Techno and Rachels arm.

"We need to run once she starts shooting at them... we only have one chance and we need to take it " Max explained in a whispear as Techno nodded with a sad look. Rachel was however in disbelief.

"You promised him you would be here for us... you promised us " Rachel shouted before crying. I then hugged her tightly. 

" the estate will go to you and Michael... marry him and use the money to continue living... get him into the school or home school him... just promise me you will run " I pleaded as she nodded with a sad look in her eyes. 

"Ready " Max asked as I nodded while Techno and Rachel held hands.

"What... you think you will be able to run away from your fa-" Johnshouted before being cut off by a gun going off twice. Max and the others started running while John wondered who shot who. I gave him a smile as two of his men fell to the floor with a thud. He was in complete shock.

"Don't act too shocked now... you should have expected this " I shouted with a chuckle before another gun shot went out. I froze after dropping my gun and falling to the ground. John schlatt then walked over to me as I clenched my stomach.

" you were too busy caring about Techno's safety that you didn't hear more grunts appear from behind you" He explained with a chuckle as the world started turning. 

"S-Shut up " I stuttered trying my hardest to stand back up but failing each time.

"Is the little kitty telling me to shut up... Why don't you, you Wh*re " He cried kicking me off to the side.

"D-Don't call me that... I am Eighty five yea- years old... I am not your kitten " I snapped feeling weak and tired, my eyes barely staying open. He chuckled once more with his wicked grin.

"I like my women old " He explained as I looked at him in disgust.

"I-I hope you die... you deserve a fate worse than death " I explained as he smiled before walking over to me and kneeling in front of me.

" how would that happen "

"You have made... a lot of enemies today... that is why" i shouted before feeling the gun at the back of my head.

"Techno... stay safe and... protect yourself. Darren i will be joining you so-"

\- Techno's pov-

The sound of the gun going off again confirmed my fear. Rachel and Max also looked back from where we were running from before nodding too each other.

" we can't stay outside, it is too dangerous. I need to meet up with my friends and find the other children " Max explained looking around for something.

"Right now we need to find a safe place first to rest while also mour-"

"Rachel please... we have just heard what they are capable of doing to people who get in there way... would you want Michael to end up like Celia " Max shouted cutting her off as I just stood there unsure how to feel anymore.

" I serve Mas-"

"Stop with the Master talk... he is your son, talk to him normally while I go and find a open window" Max explained leaving me and Rachel on our own. I kept my eye out for grunts while Rachel sat on the floor.

"So how are you feeling about... everything " Rachel asked as i just shrugged unsure what to say.

"Well the person who i thought was my grandma wasn't and is now dead, my actual mum is alive, my butler and best friend has been flirting with my mother and best friend, my first party has turned into bloodshed. So I am amazing " I explained showing my sarcasm as Rachel just sighed.

"I am sorry ok but you cannot blame everything o-"

"And why can't I. You brought me into this life if you had just not gone you and dad would be alive and wouldn't have lied to me for so long " I shouted before sighing after letting my anger out.

"Is that better now...I don't want you to still be mad " She explained looking down as i sighed pulling her into a hug.

"Once we find Michael and save everyone... I will bug him to propose to you " I explained as she nodded hugging me back.

"OK I am back, I was able to get hold of one of my friends " Max explained walking back to us as I nodded.

" so where are they " Rachel asked as Max looked down in sadness.

"They are far away near the party hall, I asked him to stay there and wait till we get there " Max explained as my phone went off.

" Techno switch it off... I swear to god if its YouTube " Rachel started saying as I pulled out my phone and my face was full of shock. It was Michael or I thought it was till I read the text message properly. The text said.

Heya, its Clay here. I'm using his phone to text you and to find out if your fine. I'm stuck in the library with Michael and Lisa's mum. We will be fine just promise me you will find Goerge and keep him safe from the bad people. Sent 19:35

No one has responded yet Techno. I'm worried for George and myself. If your close to the library run away there were two gun shots outside. Please stay safe. Sent 20:10

"Michael is fine, how far away are we from the library " I asked putting my phone away as Rachel looked around to know where she was.

" Not too far, the library is just down there " she explained as I nodded before turning to Max.

"I can't just sit idly while the others are in danger. I want to get to the others and flee I really do. But I also want to help the others. Will you help me save them all " I asked as he thought for a moment before nodding.

"I'm guessing one of your friends is in the library " Rachel asked as I nodded wondering if I should tell Max who it was. I didn't get the chance because he had began sneaking to the library with us shortly behind him.


	31. Chapter 30 Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clays hope to be freed comes true when Techno and co break in and saved them. With help from his dad and Co they begin communicating with those not yet captured. With hope being given to the people not captured, George wants to find Clay quickly. Nick and Co's hope also starts to go out as soon as it arrives.

\- creator warning schlatt( only brief mention)-

-trigger warning strong language ( near the end )-  
-Clay's pov -

"We need to come up with a plan to escape " I explained trying my best to put Michael's phone back into his pocket. Lisa's mum and Michael gave me a look of concern before looking back down. I could tell by their faces that they wanted to flee as well. However I could see why they had some concern on escaping due to the fact we could die.

"Clay I understand you are worried about your boyfriend but for the moment can you focus on your own safety then the others. I do however agree with you due to my daughter somehow being involved in this " Lisa's mum explained looking down in sadness.

"You two need to calm down ok. I'm sure we can fi-"

"Did you see that " I explained interrupting Michael in a whispear. Something outside had moved the window open a bit. Was it one of my friends who managed to escape?

" Clay its just a window... are you alright, is the stress getting to you " Lisa's mum explained as Michael chucked while I just stared at the open window. Maybe I was imaging it.

"Right boss, we will go and help look " one of thr grunts responded before hanging up the phone and giving nodes to the others in his group.

" so we have to go find three people that fled from the boss, who's gonna stay and keep an eye on those three " another grunt asked as the others shrugged.

"I will, the rest of you can go and help the boos " a female grunts explained with a smile as the others nodded before walking out.

" you must feel so bad that your stuck looking after a child, a women and a giant " Lisa's mum explained as me and Michael gave her anlook of concern. The female grunt also looked confused before nodding with her.

" oi, what do you th-"

"Shhh, I'm going to break us out " Lisa's mum whispeared before turning back to the female grunt.

"You don't know the half of it sister, sometimes I feel like... wait don't try and make me spill secrets or to let you out " the female grunt cried as Lisa's mum shook her head.

" No, no go on. I am truly interested. How does the fact your team left you on your own instead of leaving you with someone else make you feel " 

" pretty bad, like I'm the weakest member here and I didn't really want to do it but I was forced too by John " the grunt explained turning away as I saw someone fall through the window quietly. It was my dad.

" what do you mean forced you too " Lisa's mum asked while my dad hid behind the bookcase as two more people climbed through the window. It was Techno and Rachel.

" like he's the boss of a huge casino and everyone that gambles more than what they have ends up working for him. We don't get paid though, we only work till he needs us for his gang things " the grunt explained not realising my dad was behind her now while Techno and Rachel started untying us.

"Now then, how does that make you feel " My dad asked grabbing a hard back book from a table.

" like really sad, I have a... wait a minute your voice cha-" she started saying before clapsing to the floor after being whacked over the head with a book.

" Once that rope comes off them tie her up and drag her to the closet " my dad asked as Michael nodded getting up off the floor with the rope in his hands.

"Techno your safe... do you know where the others are " I asked pulling him into a hug after he untied my legs. Even though he didn't see anything I could tell something was troubling him.

"Hey, what wrong "

"C-Celia i-"

"Has she been captured... is she fine " Michael asked cutting Tehcno off while Rachel looked down. Me and Michael both took the hint before pulling him into a hug. Even though for the moment there was piece, it didn't last long due to my dad and Lisa's mum.

"I CANT BELEIVE YOU ARE GOD DAMN ALIVE " she screeched flailing her arms at him with tears in her eyes. I couldn't blame her for acting this way but I did wonder something. How would she act if she finds out her husband is alive?

"Listen Jane, I am sorry. I can't explain right now why I did it but there are more important things at stake " my dad explained trying to calm Lisa's mum down. 

"He is right ma'am, Max can you get hold of your friends again and see where they are, Michael keep a eye in that women when she wakes up tell me and Jane go and do some research about John schlatt " Rachel ordered with a annoyed look in her eyes.

"What should we d-"

"Find out where the police are... gods i wish those police officers weren't so lazy " She asked muttering the last bit before walking over to Lisa's mum. I looked at Techno who started walking over to a table so I followed him and took a seat opposite him.

"Are you ok, I know what its li-"

"Yeah you might but yours never actually died did he "Techno snapped while putting his phone next to his ear. I looked into his eyes noticing the change in them. The pain they showed was real but they also showed a hint of anger and hatred. I had a feeling he was going to do something he would regret.

" the number you have tried is currently unavailable " my phone explained as I snapped back to reality. Was i calling the number while staring at Techno?

"Have you gotten through to them yet " Techno asked while I tried once more. The ringing started and last a few seconds before someone picked up.

"Police Chief Dudly Soot speaki-"

"Your honestly gonna keep that act up... rea,,y " a voice explained cutting off Wilbur's dad from speaking. It was a voice I knew too well.

"Mum... are you ok, are you hurt " I asked being happy that she was somewhat fine as my dad rushed over.

"Clay, where are you... are you with your sister "

"Answer my question first Mum "

" No Clay Colin Parkson (Not his actual middle name) you will answer your mother first this instant " She ordered as I smiled happily knowing she was fine if she was worried about me more.

" hes fine Genny, now where are you " my dad asked taking my phone over to him and Michael. 

"Techno have you tried getting a hold o-"

"Ive tried Tommy, Wilbur, loud girl, Niki and Philza... no one is actually responding " Techno shouted as I nodded noticing how mad he was. A thought still crossed my mind though, was he safe?

-Georges pov-

" I can't believe you...how did you... I saw the...am I dreaming " Lisa muttered as I looked at her with a worried expression. She's going through everything Clay went through when his dad appeared at his door after a long time.

"Max parkson, a fake and no " Lisa's dad explained before giving everyone a look.

" I have so many quest-"

" everyone has questions at the moment and... I'm going to try and answer them all " Lisa's dad explained as Lisa nodded actually waiting for her turn to ask one.

"Are our parents ok " Tubbo asked as Lisa's Dad nodded before clearing his throat.

"I assume so, from what a inside man has told me, only one person has died... so far"

"Are we all going to die then " Tommy asked looking at his phone. Lisa's dad then shook his head.

"It is mine and my teams responsibility to protect you all and to avoid any further casualties " 

" are our friends ok " Lucy asked as Freya and me nodded. I was worried about Clay.

" from what I have been told they are... now Lisa you ma-"

"You abandoned your wife and children, faked your own death and for what " Lisa shouted the anger showing in her eyes.

"Your grandfather tried to kill me cause I hated the fact he did experiments on children and his own granddaughter" Lisa's dad shouted back making Lisa go silent. I wanted them to stop but they had to get all the issues across.

"He also got my dad to kill my mum"

"That aswell, so maybe you should think about others and maybe... I don't know think about that there could be a reason why " He shouted taking deep breaths as Lisa just stood there frozen in shock.

" my grandfather... George's dad and mum...oh god " she muttered before collapsing to the floor in a state of tears. A few others joined her leaving me, Tommy and Lisa's dad standing up.

" is Max here as well " I asked as Lisa's dad nodded showing me his and Maxs text convocation.

"Hes also with your boyfriend and Techno...they are also trying there best to come up with a plan to keep everyone safe " Lisa's dad explained as I nodded before noticing the sad look in his eyes.

" I'm gonna try and get a hold of Nick " I explained as he nodded before going to help Tommy calm the towers down while I rang Nick.

-Nicks pov-

"Why did I hav-"

"Shhh, i know you didn't want to come into the boys toilet but we are safer here " I explained as she looked at Darryl who was petrified. Zak was trying his best to calm him down while Vincent tried calling someone. My sister sat in one of the cubicles trying not to show she was in tears but was failing. Melody and Ben kept on looking outside the door to see if there were people coming.

"Darryl please calm down, were going to be safe " Zak whispeared rubbing his hair. Darryl was slowly looking calmer but his eyes still showed tension in them.

"I-I want to g-go home " He sobbed as Zak pulled him closer. We all wanted to go home or somewhere safe.

" I'm not getting any service anywhere... you would think somewhere this rich and posh would have service anywhere " Vincent explained before slouching down onto the floor. Were we all stuck here?

"Hey your pocket is vibrating like mad " April explained as I started feeling the vibrations. Who could be calling me now? When I pulled it out my face turned to happiness... it was George. I then looked at my service before seeing how little there was.

Answer it you dummy " April ordered as I nodded while accepting the call and putting George on speaker.

"Than- Go-dness you p-cked up " Georges voice shouted as the service made it hard to listen to him.

" George are you and Clay ok.... did you find him " I asked as everyone started huddling round me. It took him a few minutes to respond but it did sound clearer.

"Al- I kn-w is that he i- fi-e " He explained as April sighed in relief.

"Thats good... oh your siblings are fine as well " April added as I could make out George sighing in relief. I could also make out some other voices.

" who else is with you " I asked generally curious about who he was still with.

" theres L-sa's d-d, Li-a, Fr--a, tom--, tu-bo and Lu-" George started saying before being cut off by the call ending. The little service I had was gone. 

" did George just say Lisa's dad " Zak asked with a worried look on his face. I nodded knowing there were going to be questions about.

"Yes guys he is alive and so is my dad. We had to keep it a secret from you due to you not keeping secrets well " April explained as z  
Darryl and Melody acted shocked.

" dont you start, who told Wilbur I was dating Nick " 

"Thats not our fault " Melody explained as the door handle started shaking.

"Sh*t " Ben cried as a voice shouted.

" Schlatt sir there here "


	32. Chapter 31 Sacrifce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April and co are worried for there lives when the enemy starts banging on the door. With some shokcs and truths being spilt out most escape except those that stayed behind for the others escape. With a sadden heart April now begins making her way hopefully to either Clay or George.
> 
> John schlatts son begins to doubt his alligance with Mr Akuwa before making his kind up and running away with a new friend on Mr Akuwa's orders. Now with a plan the team in the library split up to start saving people before it becomes too late. But not before hearing a siblings scream for help.

\- C.W Schlatt and Eret-

\- Trigger warning strong language, mention of abuse-

-Aprils pov-

" Ben, Vincent hold that door closed " I ordered as they nodded running over to do so. But even with them holding it shut we still need to find a way out.

"Oh, Oh god why... I'm to young to die " Claire screamed causing Darryl to also start panicking. I looked at Mleody and Zak who tried calming them down.

" snap out of it Claire your nor going to die... no one is. Yes the situation looks grim but there has to be a way out" Melody explained pulling Claire into a hug while Claires cries turned into silent sobs. 

" Darryl... I made a promise to your mum that you will be safe... so please think about your dog and have hope " Zak shouted hugging him tightly as Darryls cries also turned into silent sobs.

"R-Rat" Darryl muttered as I turned to Nick who was looking around the room. 

" Richard sir, some people are holding up in here. We believe one of the children could be with them " A grunt shouted from behind the door as we all froze. Ben and Melody looked at each other in pure shock before Bens face turned into happiness.

"I f*cking told you that man was strange " Ben shouted causing us all to sigh.

"And was that more important that our own f*cking lives Ben. I swear to god if you don't hold that door shut. " Claire shouted scaring us a little. This was the first time I had heard her shout and by the faces everyone else had on it was the first time for everyone. Even though she sounded serious the tears on her face made it more believable.

"April grab that bin and tip its insides out onto the floor " Nick ordered noticing something. I was confused on what it was but if it was going to keep us safe then i would happily do it.

"Ben, Melody. I order you to open this door... I promise we only want George to keep him sa-"

"Oh shut it old man. The day you wanted to keep him safe is the day the world is going to end " Melody snapped back as I grabbed the bin and tipped it over. I then turned to Nick and saw what he wanted to do. There was a window near the back that led outside but it was too high. Nick was planning on using the bin to open the window.

"Thanks " Nick responded standing on the flipped over bin. He began wiggling the handle on the window as the bashing on the door got louder and louder. Then it went quiet.

"Why has it gone silent " I asked as Nick got the window open. Zak then helped Darryl up before heading to the window.

" Ben and Melody " a voice asked making them both freeze up. I knew it was there mum. Was she also working with the enemy?

"Mum... don't tell me your working with Richard " Melody asked while I helped Darryl up to the Window with Zaks help on the otherside of the wall.

" honey listen, can you open the door s-"

"For gods sake... open this door or we will break it down " Melody and Bens stepdad shouted cutting off their mum as the banging returned. Ben and Vincent were still holding the door but it would only be a matter of mo ends before they get in. 

"Claire hurry up, if you rip your dress you rip your dress " Nick shouted as Claire finally slipped under the window. Now it was Melodys turn to leave then the rest of us.

"Meldoy we need to go now " I explained grabbing her by the arm as the sound of someone falling other was heard from behind the door. We all turned to the door as there were female screams from behind it.

"Mum.... MUM " Melody shouted as we all froze not knowing what was happening.

"You two need to find George and flee...promise me you will make it out of here " there mum shouted as from the sounds of the bangs quieting down were soon replaced by screams. It seemed like she was fighting them.

"Mum, were not leaving you...we can't leave you " Ben pleaded as I began dragging Melody to the window.

"He might not be your actual brother but you have treated him like one. That was all I could ever ask. I have made some mistakes in my life, like not protecting him or defending a murder. But please just get away from here and don't tur-" there mum started saying before going silent and by the sounds of it falling to the floor as Melody escaped. I then began climbing through the window as the door burst open.

" Go April " Nick shouted as I looked back at them all. I could see Ben and Melodys mum on the floor being held down by grunts. They then grabbed Vincent and Ben before showing them to the ground.

"Nick, come on you c-"

"Just go " He cried shoving me out of the window onto Zak. I then heard the noise I dreaded the most. It was the Window closing again.

"Nick... NICK " I shouted banging on the window. I could hear screams before it went silent. They were gone. I then bursted out into tears before collapsing into Melodys arms.

"Shhhhh... just cry it out " Meldody whispeared as everyone just stood there watching us. 

"I hate to ruin the sad moment but Ben and Melodys mum gave us a task to do " Claire explained as Darryl and Zak nodded agreeing with her.

"W-We have lost so much so far but i-i'm starting t-"

"Oh come on April, your the only one keeping us from breaking down at the moment " Zak explained as Melody nodded while I started whipping the tears away.

" now let's go and find George " Darryl shouted as the others started cheering. This moment felt almost too unreal. 

-Schlatts pov (gonna get called a schlatt stannie but its for plot purposes)-

"They all look so scared Mr Akuwa, why does Mr Blakeory want this to happen " I questioned looking at all the students that were once dancing around but now have been tied up. Mr Akuwa had started ordering the grunts to put a cloth around those that scream to loud. After the first ten had there mouths covered with a cloth the others soon shut up soon after.

" who knows, I joined the company after his son in law died. But I too agree that this has gone too far " He explained while staring at his phone. From what I could see it was him with a girl. I assumed it was his daughter.

"Then why tell the grunts t-"

"So they don't end up killing them. I know your questioning your alligance but do keep it to yourself till I say so" He explained before walking away to go somewhere.

"Sir, Richard has found some people hiding. Though some escaped we were able to capture a couple of them " a grunt explained as I nodded while looking around for Richard. I couldn't see him so I sighed in relief though his disappearance scared me.

" grunt tell me, where has he gone " I asked as the grunt also looked around before shrugging.

" my guess sir is that he's gone to take his wife back to the others in the ball room " the grunt explained before sprinting off to help tie up the new people they caught.

"My alligance " I muttered not realising I was walking over to one of the groups.

"Niki... please don't cry, I'm sure my dad is on the way with his police force " 

"Wilbur... Its not that, I'm just worried about Tommy and Tubbo. They are younger than us and apparently someone was shot " Niki explained as I sat down in front of them. The tears were starting to stain the dress she was wearing.

" um... would you mind if I dried your eyes for you " I asked as they both looked at me. There other friends also gave me a look of concern. Even the one they called Minx. She was the first one we tied a cloth around there mouth mainly due to her strong language.

" Don't you touch her... I wil-"

"Wilbur please... its my choice. You can if you want " Niki responded as I smiled doing so. I had no clue why I was being so kind to the people that were tied up but deep down it felt nice to do good.

"I see you have decided then Schlatt " Mr Akuwa responded making me jump.

"Jesus christ don-"

"When I give the word... untie the one you wanna escape with " Mr Akuwa explained while looking away. I gave hima confused look. 

"I just wanted t-"

"Dry her eyes i know. But I can see in your eyes you want to help them... and so do I not only cause I'm there teacher but because... I don't want them getting my daughter " He explained as I nodded before turning to the group I was next to.

"Wow Mr Akuwa that was so kind if only you didn't help them do this " Eret shouted as I started untying Wilbur. 

" then I shall get the grunts out of here... oi, John just called saying Techno was seen near here... apparently near the toilets " He shouted running off with grunts. I wanted to say thank you but he was too far gone.

"Help me with Niki " Wilbur asked as I shook my head. His face changed to anger quickly. 

" Mr Akuwa only said one... we need to go before they come back quickly " I explained as Wilbur reluctantly nodded before turning back to his group of friends.

"I'm a be back hopefully with help " He explained as all his friends said goodbye before we fled. Even though we had a feeling maybe help would come... that wasn't what happened.

-Clays pov-

"So Michael, Rachel and Techno will go to the security cameras will act as the other teams eyes and ears " Professor Blakeory explained standing next to a roughly drawn map. I was roughly paying attention to the plan but I was also focusing on my phone if George had messaged me or anyone else had. When the service came back I would often check peoples locations on Snapchat. It proved helpful for those that had it turned on. I had also hoped a few people had put something on their stories telling us where they were. But they were mainly before the attack had happened.

"So does everyone understand what is happening " My dad explained as we all nodded getting ready to leave the library. My dad and gotten a call from Lisa's dad explaining where they were and what we had to do. While Me, my dad and Proffesor Blakeory went to find George and others, we were also tasked with finding someone that had the drone controller.

"May you all do well on your mission " Rachel explained taking a walkie-talkie from my dad. I also prayed there mission went well as well. I did have a few doubts but finding George was what kept me going.

"May yours aswell. Remember the security room is near where the children are being held. If for what ever reason James moves, please walkie-talkie us" My dad explained as they nodded before walking away. We then began walking away before hearing a noise.

" let us go " the voice screamed as me and my dad looked at each other. We knew who's voice it was.

" April hold on " Me and my dad shouted as Proffesor Blakeory followed behind us as we followed Aprils voice.


	33. Chapter 32 fight till the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April and co end up in a tough spot surrounded by the enemy. But that doesn't last long as the siblings meet up. Clay then learns about Nicks sacrifice. Proffesor Blakeory makes a decision for the team which then sp.its them up. 
> 
> Wilbur and Schlatt travel the halls until they realise they were going in a circle. But after meeting old friends that group then splits up leaving four boys against three grown adults.

-creator warning schlatt-

-trigger warning hinting of sexual activity and strong language-

-Claires pov-

"Just move out of the way... please we just ne-"

"Shut it brat, who do you think you are barking orders " a grunt shouted cutting April off as two more appeared behind us. We had somehow made it inside without being seen but that changed when Darryl and Zak knocked over a vase.

" please you don't ha-"

"I said shut it you brat " One of the grunts shouted cutting me off before looking me, April and Melody up and down.

" maybe you should put your mou-"

"I'm going to stop you right there. You don't try and suggest using us sexually " I explained as Darryl and Zak screamed. When we turned round we saw what had happened. The two grunts that appeared behind us had knocked Darryl to the floor and was also holding Zak up against the wall by his throat.

" you sick f-"

"No no. You don't know what we are capable of " one of the grunts explained as I stood there next to Melody and April. Our hope was running out.

"We should do as they say " April explained taking a glance at Darryl every so often. Me and Melody both looked at her in confusion before taking a look at Darryl. He looked terrified on the floor as he watched Zak struggle against the wall. Me and Melody both nodded at each before calming down. The man then smiled before snapping his fingers. The two grunts next to him then grabbed Melody and April by the arms. I then felt a sharp pain before falling to the floor. The man had kicked me in the side.

"We... did as you say " I gasped as the man started chuckling. He then walked over and then dragged me up by my hair.

"But I didn't say I would let you go... say goodnight " he explained as the sounds of footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer.

"Let us go, i swear I will kick you in th-"

"Hey " a voice shouted making those of us that can turn to look who it was. It was Clay, he was standing next to Proffesor Blakeory and some man.

"DAD " April screamed as the man lifted up a broom from the ground. That confirmed my suspicions on the man then. The man that had hold of my hair let go to see who had interrupted him.

"Let go of my daughter" There dad shouted raising up his broom stick. Was them appearing a sign for us to stand up ourselfs?

"You uncultured heathens break into my home, crash my daughters dance and try choking my students. There isn't no place in heaven for you " Proffesor Blakeory cried raising up a mop next to April and Clays dad. The man that held me by my hair started laughing.

"Who do you think you are... some religious teacher " the man asked as Proffssor Blakeory started laughing.

"That was so good, you know you should be a comedian in your next life " she shouted as books whizzed past her head all thanks to Clay.

"F*ck, why is a brat throwing books for "

" are you ready Jane "

"As ready as I ever will be " She responded before charging at the grunts. With a swing of there wooden tools they were able to free April and Melody.

"They move like they are fencing " a grunt shouted before being bit by a book and dropping Zak. Zak then returned the pain by shoving him into the one holding Darryl down.

"Ahhh retreat "

"Proffesor Jane " i cried really excited for her to save me as the grunts got back up and started running away with he others not so far behind. She gave me a smile as Melody and April helped Darryl and Zak up. Clay and his dad then walked over to see how we all were.

"Oh my poor students, please get us up to date with what happened to you " Proffesor Blakeory asked as we all looked down. I decided that i would explain first.

"They attacked when we went looking for George, everyone that was in the party hall was tied up to keep Niki safe... Mr Akuwa has betrayed us, Melodys dad has joined them and there's some teenager looking after all the captured students and teachers" I explained as Proffesor Blakeory nodded accepting the truth.

"Dad... is mum not with you " April asked hugging him tightly as he shook his head. By the look on Aprils face she seemed worried but as soon as she noticed me looking, she changed.

" hey, hey listen she's fine... where are Nick and the other two boys your always with " He asked as Clay joined in looking for them. Proffesor Blakeory could tell by our expressions what happened.

" oh gods... I'm sure there fine " She explained as Clay and his dad caught on. Even though Clay and Aprils dad looked calm, Clay was however angry.

" this... this is more of a reason to save the stu-"

" no" there dad ordered cutting Clay off who along with Proffesor Blakeory looked annoyed by his decision.

" what...why does Clays boyfriend get to be saved before anyone " April argued as most of us took a step back. I had a feeling it was gonna be a minute or two before anyone else got to speak again.

"Its not just Clays boyfriend though its also three other chil-"

"Oh so four teenagers out value the lives of hundreds then... is that "

"Aurgh.... you know thats now what I mean " Clay and Aprils dad sighed getting frustrated as April stood her ground.

"No I don't, the only father figure i had was Clay who had to care for me and our mum when you faked your death " April shouted causing everyone to freeze. I could tell from everyone's faces this is the first time she's actually gotten mad. Proffesor Blakeory then walked forward indicating she wanted to say something.

"Then can I suggest a new plan " Proffesor Blakeory asked with a smile as April and her dad looked at her with a confused look.

" Max, I know you wanna help the children first but your wife also needs you. We will go to the control point for the drones and save the other children. You get in contact with Michael and get him to look for your wife" She explained as everyone now turned to him waiting to see what he would say. He thought for a moment before nodding.

" fine... just please keep them safe Jane " He asked as Prffesor Blakeory nodded before Clay and Aprils dad began running down the hall away from us.

"You heard the teach, let's find that controller thingy and the others "Zak shouted as a few others cheered causing me and Proffesor Blakeory to laugh. I just hoped everyone else was ok.

-Wilburs pov-

"Are you sure were not walking around in a circle " I asked looking at a cyan coloured vase. It looked like the same one from a minute ago. Schlatt just shook his head before stopping.

"Wilbur please, I know my way out. That is most defiantly not the same vase"

"Schlatt"

"If it was but it isn't. Wouldn't there be mud on the floor due to us walking through a puddle " 

"Schlatt"

"Please tell me where the mud is " 

"On the floor in the shape of our footprints because that's the same vase " I shouted as Schlatt looked at the floor to see what I meant. There were muddy footprints straight in front of us. They also slowly turned round a corner to the right.

"Oh for f*ck sake, how have we walked round in a circle for twenty minutes " Schlatt shouted while we walked to where we last turned. There were two ways to go left or right. The right hall was open and we could walk down while the left hall was a mess with a wardrobe on the floor and tables piled up. It looked like a wall.

" it looks like someone was trying to keep people out " I explained as Schlatt walked up to it.

" I don't think staring at i-WHY ARE YOU KICKING IT " I shouted as his kicks got harder and harder. Was he trying to get the people.e on the other sides attention.

"Let...us...in...y-" he started saying after each kick before a book landed on his head.

"Either your starting to break through it or someone is trying to keep you out... let me try " i explained walking up to the tip over wardrobe. I looked up to see a pair of eyes staring at me. I could recognise those eyes from anywhere.

"Can you two stop building forts and let us in please " I shouted as the people behind it started whispering. Schlatt then stood next to me leaning on my shoulder.

"I don't think the-" He started saying as we moved backwards after seeing the wardrobe start wobbling. After a few minutes the people on the otherside pushed over the wardrobe. This then made the rest of the wall collapse and fall over too. The two people standing there were Tubbo and Tommy.

"Wilbur... your alright " Tubbo screamed running at me while Tommy followed after him.

"Woah bee boy... chill out " I gasped as he wrapped his arms around me. If Tubbo had ran any faster I would have fallen over.

"Wilbur we missed you... are Nik-"

" who is that boy behind you " Tommy asked while giving schlatt a look. I sighed knowing they would get hostile if I told them the truth.  
But what could I tell them.

"If your going to give me such a dirty look, please know that I was the one who rescued them" Schlatt explained as Tubbo stopped hugging me and gave Schlatt a hug.

"Thank you "

"No problem...hes starting to crush my ribs " Schlatt explained as Tommy started chuckling while I tried and got Tubbo off of Schlatt. I had barely gotten one off of Schlatt as I heard more gasps from behind me.

"You three get behind me now " a man shouted as I saw Goerge, Lucy, Freya and Lisa stand behind the man. Me, Tubbo and Tommy looked at him in confusion as we stepped away from Schlatt.

"I knew this would happen " Schlatt muttered before walking towards the group past me, Tubbo and Tommy. 

" what do you mean Schlatt " Tubbo asked trying to run over to him as I stopped him. The look of confusion getting bigger in his eyes as Schlatt stopped walking.

"Dad, hes just a-"

"Wait Dad... so your who all the grown ups are looking for " Schlatt asked as I pulled Tommy and Tubbo closer to me before dragging them next to schlatt with me.

"Sir...you can trust him. He promised Mr Aku-"

" wait my dad...is he safe " Lucy asked as I nodded. She gave a sigh of relief as someone started clapping behind us. We all turned to the person and I could tell from Georges shocked face that it was someone who knew.

"How thoughtful that by giving one traitor a chance to flee that it would also show two " the man explained as two grunts appeared from behind him. I moved Tommy and Tubbo behind me while moving backwards.

" Mr Bailey " 

"You have no right to call m-"

" I don't need a right to call you what you want me to anymore. Sir, I need you to trust me " Schlatt shouted as Lisa's dad thought for a moment. Lisa then sighed in annoyance.

" lets do it " She shouted as he nodded. I then stood next to Schlatt with Tommy and Tubbo behind me. 

"Let us help "

" Big S, I don't have a reason yet but maybe if I spend time with you I shall "

" I however have a debt to pay, so after we knock these guys out let's free the others " I explained as Tubbo and Tommy nodded grabbing books. Schlatt looked at us before smiling.

"Run right past them" he shouted as the others nodded doing so. They ran right past Goerges dad and the two grunts with ease.

"After the-" Georges dad shouted before a book was thrown in his face.

"Thats for trying to ruin my dads job and this is for almost hurting Tommy" Tubbo screamed throwing a few more books.


	34. Chapter 33 Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the plan changed Max rushes off to find his wife while Clay and co rushes to Geroges help with the help of Techno and his team. But will they all meet up and help the others that need help or will Tubbo and Genny throw things at them till there dead.

\- Gennys pov -

" Here use this cloth and this bowl... can you apply pressure " I asked handing a bowl full of water and a cloth to a women kneeling next to her husband. She thanked me as I stood back up. I then took a deep breath before looking around the kitchen. There were a lot of injured staff and parents on the floor.

" if we don't come up with a plan soon... we might join the others " I muttered not realising someone walked up behind me. When there hand touched my should I jumped in shock. It was Mayor Beebo and his wife and daughter.

"Please let us help " 

"I can't let you do that Mayor Beebo... it wouldn't feel right " I explained before routing through the cupboards for more clothes and bowls. He then slammed the cupboard door in my face.

"I am no longer asking, I am demanding. The people here need help and you need a break." He ordered as I sighed knowing he was no longer going to take no as a answer.

"Fine, can you and your wife go and find bowls and clothes and can your daughter go and help officer Duddly " 

"Thats fine... go on Lani " Mayor Beebo ordered before walking away with his wife and daughter. I was thankful that they wanted to help compared to those that are just sitting on tables trying to get service. My phone then started ringing on the table. For some reason it could still accept calls with no service, must be Maxs doing?

"Alice, Kevin can one of you answer my phone while I bandage up a wound " I shouted as a women with short black hair waddled over to my phone. Her walks were strange but now wasn't the time. Medical treatment comes first.

"Hello, Alice pandas speaking... oh its you " She shouted as I sighed knowing what was going to come next.

"Here are some towels... hey if you lot can sit and try texting maybe put your fingers to better use " Mayor Beebo shouted after placing a pile of towels next to me while Alice waddled over with my phone in hand.

"Take care of this kind sir while I take to him " I explained as Alice nodded lifting the man's head of my lap before I hopped off to talk to Max. I was slowly praying it was good news.

"Hey, please tell me the drones are on our side again " I asked as I could hear his sigh from my end. He sounded like he was running.

"No, they should be soon... there were a slight change of plans "

"What do you mean a slight change " I asked as a few people gave me worrying looks. I then turned to look out a window so they would stop easdropping.

"I had to leave Clay and Jane... good news, our daughter is safe " 

"There is bad news isn't there " i asked with a sigh before noticing something move from in the darkness.

"Um.... yeah, I'm no longer looking for George and the others" 

"Oh no,no,no and no. Explain why you are not looking for them " I shouted as a few more people looked st me in worry.

"I promised our daughter I would save you " 

" you what... I could kill you " I cried slamming my hand on the table in rage. 

" I'm bringing stuff over to see if Duddly or someone could hack the drones signal thingy " 

" the man is thirty-eight years old... he still uses AOL " I shouted as someone started banging on a door. A lot of people started freaking out and screaming.

" Genny are y-"

"Max they are here... what do we do, we can't fight " I shouted as the banging got louder. Was our end near?

" grab everyone that can fight and get in a defense position, when they break in throw stuff at them I'm almost there " Max explained ending the call. 

"Oi, don't hang up on me " I shouted as Alice started patting me on the shoulder.

" what did your lying ex husband say "

" first off, he had a reason... second thing grab anything that can be thrown and assemble all those that can throw, squirt and pull " I shouted running off to grab things.

"Mr and Mrs innit, you heard me. Drop your phone and pick up your bums. We need all hands on deck " 

"Gemng please, what do we do about the injured " Alice asked as I started looking around. There were a lot. 

" Mr and Mrs Innit, you don't wanna help fight thats fine. Your now premoted to injured person mover" I shouted as they both gave me a look of disgust. Alice had already ran off to help her husband so... no more nice Genny.

"I am not touching another person "

"My wife is right we ha-"

" oh honestly, you think your so posh cause you own the second largest company. News flash your not. If your son is amazing at disecting frogs, then you can move living beings" I shouted causing a few people to clap for me. The innit family was very posh like. The only one who wasn't was Tommy but he did spend most of his childhood with Tubbo.

"You have no right to spe-"

"I have more of a right than you now do it or you will be the first taken" I shouted causing more people to clap as Mr and Mrs innit nodded running off to move the injured. I then moved behind the table with those that are fighting. There were Nicks parents, Tubbos, Wilburs dad and a few other parents.

"Raise your pots and pans " I shouted as the banging got louder. Within a few seconds the door had been broken open.

"Throw them now " I cried chucking a pan through the broken remains of the door. The others started copying me.

"I hope your ex husband gets here soon " Alice shouted as I nodded while praying he would hurry up.

-Technos pov -

"Max... take a left and then go straight. You should be able to hear some pots and pans clanging " Michael explained while spinning around in a wheely chair. We had made to the security room before Max called us on the walkie-talkie.

"Thank you Michael, have the others made it to George and the others " Max asked as Michael started flipping through the cameras.

" How much you wanna bet the system is gonna crash or there gonna have moved " Rachel whispeared as I started snickering. I had a feeling she was right that something had changed in the plan.

"A takeaway and a party "

"Deal" Rachel whispeared before Michael slammed something on the table. We both turned to see that we were correct. George and co were running down the hall away from where they were. Something seemed wrong though to me. I then gasped seeing Tommy and Tubbo were missing.

"Where did the two boys go... change the cameras and find them " I shouted standing up as Michael started flicking through the other cameras.

" Michael, tell me buddy whats going on " Max asked through the walkie-talkie as Michael sighed.

"There...seems to be a issue. Two of Technos friends seem to have ran away. But George and the others are actually on route to see Clay and Jane " Michael explained as worrying thoughts crept into my mind. 

"I-I wont be able to look at Wilbur if there dead... oh god " I muttered before collapsing on the floor. They can't be dead or captured could they.

"Found them... and two more. What, who are those tw-oh God that John schlatts son. But is that... Richard Bailey. Has John schlatts son betrayed them?" Michael wondered while me and Rachel looked at the screen. I then gasped at what was on the screen. Wilbur and John Schlatts son were helping Tubbo and Tommy fight off Richard... with books.

"I need to help them " I shouted but Rachel grabbed me before I could flee. The look in her eyes suggested me to stay. But I was worried about the others.

"Techno, when George and co meet up with Clay and the others... they should go and save Wilbur and co" Rachel explained as I looked at the screen. I prayed they got there in time.

" P.J, this is mango speaking " Michael explained talking through the walkie-talkie. I hoped the teacher didn't switch it off.

"Michael, just cause Max told you to do this doesn't mean you should. Anyway yes I can hear you, what do you want"

"So two things, your husband is on his way to you and when you meet up we need you to go and save four other children " Michael explained as my thoughts grew weary as I waited for her answer.

"Fine but I need you to take care of the drone controller then for us " the teacher explained as I smiled at Rachel.

"Thats fine, after we get the drones back and you save the four children. We can then save the others captured " Michael explained as the security door opened. 

"Thats a plan. Max after saving your wife save the ones in the main Hall and then we can leave Simon and John schlatt to the police " Michael added as the person that opened the door walked in.

"Oh that won't be necessary " the person that walked in shouted. It was Robbie.

"Move out the way... we are stopping Simon once and for all " I shouted as Robbi started laughing like a mad lunatic.

"You... the boy that couldn't even protect his mas-"

"Oh please child... shut up"

"Esxcuse me "

" you heard me. Techno help Michael find out if he can send a signal to the control tower for the drones... do a whole factory reboot " Rachel explained walking closer to Robbie as Me and Michael watched.

"What are you going t-"

"I'm gonna put him to sleep... it is past his bed time after all " Rachel explained as I nodded going over to help Michael hack a signal.

" hey...stop...stay back... please" that was the last thing I heard before that was replaced.

-Clays pov-

" Michael, do you mind turning off your walkie-talkie for a bit " Proffesor Blakeory asked as we all stood in the middle of the hall. We had come across three different ways to go. We had heard a loud crash before Michael started speaking again.

"Sorry about that, will do. Its just Rachel punching a child " Michael explained as we all looked a bit worried. Was she hurting Techno?

"Its your son "

"My son? Why is she hurting my son " Proffesor Blakeory asked sounding worried. I was just grateful that it wasn't Techno.

"Well, hes working with your father... have you came across th-"

"I'm gonna kill that boy " She shouted with anger in her eyes. We all looked a bit worried for out safety but her anger didn't last long.

"Anyway have you met the others they should have been with you by now " Michael asked as a few of us hear foot steps. Was it grunts or was it the others.

"Which way are they coming from " Darryl asked while we all looked around us. The footsteps seem to have been coming from all around us. That was when we heard them.

"Hai " A voice shouted as we turned to look down the right hall. Mine and Melody's eyes went wide in shock. The owner of the voice ran towards us with four other people behind him.

" there alright " Zak shouted hugging Darryl with tears down his face. Claire and April started snickering at him. I would have laughed but i was more focused on George.

" Clay " He screamed wrapping his arms and legs around me making me fall onto the floor with all the others surrounded us. The others started laughing at us as I smiled at George before hugging him back. George then burst into tears.

"I-I missed you so, so much. I thought you h-had been killed and I di-didn't know if it was y-you " he sobbed as I hugged him tighter. I didn't want him to worry anymore. 

"Its ok... I'm never gonna leave you " I cried as the others started hugging each other, though Prffesor Blakeory and James had to talk. They were the first ones to hug each other first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really coming through with the uploading now ain't I. All jokes aside though I made a date of when I would finish this book and I originally thought it would finish before the end of January. It still might but I have to do multiple epilogues for characters. But I can confirm the end of this book is coming, earliest is either end of this week or next week. Which means after this is finished I can start my dream smp x pokemon. Yes dream smp. All those people in the dream smp are gon a be included as gym leaders and elite four. That does mean Eret and Schlatt will have pieces of dialogue.


	35. Chapter 34 Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Wilbur and co fight off Georges dad, the tide then changes worrying the group. But when they arrive to help the truth finally comes out for Darryl.
> 
> Now after Schlatts message reaches Mr Akuwa he now goes after John and Simon before they could flee on the approaching helicopter. But not before freeing Nick and the L'Manburg club.

\- Creator warning Schlatt and Eret-

-trigger warning abuse, guns, homophobic language and strong language-

-Third person -

" W-We need to... run...before were...pushed back " Wilbur stuttered taking deep breaths. The front of his hair was drenched in sweat after throwing books at the grunts and Georges dad. He was almost out of breath. He then looked back at Tubbo, Schlatt and Tommy. Schlatt was also reaching his limit but Tommy and Tubbo looked like they could go on for ages. I didn't think we could go much further due to the shortage of books in the pile that was in the middle of us.

"Wilbur... don't push yourself too much. If you need to rest do so" Tommy pleaded while throwing more books. Tommy had bad aim but when one did hit, it did leave a mark.

"Tommy is right Wilbur...we can hold our ground till help arrives, so please rest if you need to " Tubbo shouted throwing a few more books than Tommy. His had better aim but they didn't hit as far. They might have been children but both boys knew deep down it was a fight for survival.

" URGH... Schlatt you would really betray your father " Georges dad shouted dodging most of the books that came this way. The two grunts that accompanied him however took most of the books for him. Schlatt then sighed in annoyance knowing he wouldn't stop asking.

"If it gets my old dad back then sure...if you lot hadn't came into my life and framed him he wouldn't ha-"

"So you would truly side with them than us " Georges dad shouted as Schlatt nodded lifting a finger up. This riled Georges dad up even more.

"Then thats fine... GRUNTS PUSH FOWARD... Grab any books you can and launch them back... I would say use your weapons but John wants his son back alive " Georges dad ordered as the grunts nodded picking up books and throwing them at the boys in sync. Wilbur and Tommy dodged with Schlatt catching it and laughing it back. Tubbo however took the hit.

"Schlatt, Wilbur run... ill get Tubbo " Tommy shouted as they nodded before running at the grunts and Georges dad.

"I'm here Toby " Tommy whispeared helping Tubbo up of the ground. 

"Thank...you Tom-"

"HEY GET OFF ME " 

"Wilbur..." Tommy cried seeing something horrifying. Wilbur and Schlatt were both pinned to the ground. Tommy froze helping Tubbo up and Tubbo gasped in shocked. There was no way they could escape.

"Thank you for finally listening Master Schlatt. Now you three shall suffer the same fate as Miss Celia Blade " Georges dad shouted as everyone eyes went wide in shock. Tubbo and Tommy held each other frozen in place and Wilbur and Schlatt tried breaking free. The grunts were also shocked.

"Sir are you sure this is a good idea"

"There children " they both said as Georges dad sighed. The look of anger froze the grunts to there very core. 

"So there are more traitors among us. How many more feel like defecting to the other side " George dad asked with a hint of anger as the grunts stuttered trying to get a sentence out.

"W-Well you se-"

"Wrong answer " Georges dad shouted as a bang went off. Everyone had there eyes closed. But there was no thud or gasp. The gun hadn't come from Georges dad but came from behind him.

"That is enough dad " a voice called as everyone turned to look. There with his friends was George. The gun shot came from Lisa's dad. But the bullet only hit the ceiling.

"Look who decided to return, the worthle-oh you also brought your boyfriend aswell " Goerges dad shouted with a laugh as George looked down. A lot of thought were whizzing through his head but with a touch of someone's hand he calmed down as he wrapped his around there's

"You can do it... tell him how you truly feel " Clay shouted staring madly as Georges dad as Melody joined him. She had her own reason to shout at him.

" yes son tell me how yo-"

"Dont call me that... I am no longer subjected to your abuse any longer... you stopped being my father after you killed my mother " George shouted with tears starting to show in his eyes. Lisa patted him on the shoulder as Lucy and April stood next to Clay and Melody.

"Oh look Daddies favourite girl... are you coming to help me o-"

"Help you... you wish. You brought my father into your stupid world domination plan. You and Simon have either angered or annoyed people here right now " Lucy explained as April nodded. 

"You stupid brat... I should just kill you all, after all your all friends with that f*ggot " He shouted pulling up a gun making a few people flinch.

" please just put yo-"

"You lot are all talk no bite... your exactly like your high school receptionist " Georges dad shouted as Zaks and Darryls eyes went wide. George and the others looked a bit confused not noticing how angry Darryl was getting.

"Say that again " 

" Darryl... are yo-"

"Say that again " he shouted louder causing the others to step back.

" you... your the reason she got that... but " Zak muttered as Darryl started breathing heavily as his head filled with dark thoughts.

"Zak...are you and Darryl both ok " Clay asked as no one saw Darryl grab the gun from Lisa's dad pocket. They were all too focused on Zak but not focused enough on Darryl.

"Right now then say goo-" Georges dad started saying before being cut off bya gun going off. The whole hall went silent as everyone froze in fear as they saw Darryl standing there with a gun aimed at Georges dad. A few seconds went by before he fell to the ground still slowly breathing.

"W-Who... are you "

"O-Oh God... what did I do... George I didn't mean to " Darryl explained starting to panic as Zak pulled him into a hug while Lisa's dad checked for a pulse. Everyone else was frozen in shock.

"Just...cry it out " Zak whispeared pulling him down onto the floor still hugging him to cal,m him down.

"Is he... still alive " George asked with a look of concern still holding Clay tightly. The grunts had also gotten off of Schlatt and Wilbur and began apologising.

"Sir, we are sorry b-"

"Say no more... if you give me his radio can you let me talk to the others" Schlatt asked as the grunts nodded picking up the radio from the floor and giving it to schlatt.

"Thanks... Wilbur help me come up with what to say " Schlatt asked as Wilbur nodded while also looking confused. Schlatt sighed before explaining his plan.

"A lot of them were forced into this... I need to give them reassurance that they can surrender " Schlatt explained as Wilbur nodded walking off with him to help him with the two grunts shortly behind.

"Richard is still alive... what do we do " Lisa's dad asked with a look of concern as George thought for a moment before turning back to the others with a calm face.

"Proffesor, take care of him...we will go an-"

"Are you sure thats the right thing to do " She asked as George nodded once more. Only one thought crossed his mind and that was payback. Payback for everyone he hurt.

"OK then, Tubbo and Tommy stay here and help me... the rest of you go and help the others captured " Proffesor Balkeory explained as the walkie-talkie. Michael's voice then spoke through it.

"Have I got some news for you, our hacker Lani has reset the drones. We will begin sending out the message to everyone " Michael explained as everyone started cheering especially tubbo because of his family being ok.

"Then let's move out... were coming guys " George cried before running dow the hall shorty followed by those that were not staying behind.

-party hall-

"Mr Akuwa sir, Richards team hasn't reported in yet" a grunt shouted while Mr Akuwa continued looking away from them. His mind was full of thoughts.

"Sir, please give us a command... John and Simon haven't responded in a while and the helicopt-"

"Why do you think that is " Mr Akuwa shouted causing a few students and grunts to look at him in confusion and worry.

"Escuse me sir... what do you mean " a Grunt asked while Nick listened in to there conversation. He had a feeling by now that George and Clay had met up with Lisa's dad and Clays dad. But the shock that Mr Akuwa was working with Simon Blakeory was too much for a lot of students and him included.

" It has become clear that Simon and John have abandoned us... it was planned long ago that we were just pawns in there game" Mr Akuwa explained with a smirk on his face as he slowly walked over to Nick and the others. Vincent was worried most of all due to dating Mr Akuwas daughter. But what Mr Akuwa did next shocked everyone as a message started being played through his walkie-talkie.

"All grunts under John schlatts control. Hear my message. You are free now, no one will be arrested. I have explained to the police chief the truth. Anyone that knows where my father is must contact either police chief Duddly or the police station. I repeat. You are free from my fathers reign " the voice explained leaving most of the students confused. They had recognised the voice as Schlatt but were confused about why they were being let free. But Mr Akuwa and club members of L'Manburg knew the truth.

"You heard him... escort the hostages out of here. The police will be here not long after. Mrs Bailey i will need to borrow your phone " Mr Akuwa explained untying the knot that held Georges step mum together with Ben, Nick and Vincent. The other grunts began untying the other students.

"Mr Akuwa... you haven't betrayed us " Nick asked extremely confused about what was happening but he was also grateful that he was being let go. Mr Akuwa shook his head.

"I did it to protect my daughter. You can surely understand that I'm all she has left. Well not the only thing " Mr Akuwa explained winking to Vincent who was already trying to get a hold of Lucy. 

"I though the service w-" Nick started saying as his phone started going off. A few minutes after everyone else's phone started going off. 

"I need you to start helping the others get free and leave with the grunts. Someone has to make sure they don't leave " Mr Akuwa explained as Nick and the others nodded.

" but where are you going... maybe Lisa's dad and Clays dad ca-"

"Mrs Ba-No thats not right. Mrs Davidson im going to be going to the field outside, that's where the helicopter is arriving " Mr Akuwa explained leaving Georges step mum, Nick and the others all confused as he left the hall.

"Come on chop, chop. We need to get everyone here to safety " Mrs Davidson explained as Nick nodded running to untie the L'Manburg crew. Niki and Minx pulled me into a hug before running to help the others get untied.

" thanks Nick " Eret cried high fiving him before running to the slowly growing group of people that were waiting to be let out the hall. Philza and Fundy both high fived Nick as well before running after Eret, Niki and Minx.

" Nick... George is going to be meeting us outside. He says he needs to say something" Ben explained while Nick nodded as the sound of a helicopter could be heard getting closer and closer.

" Mr Akuwa, don't tell us down "


	36. Chapter 35 the final confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and John make there escape while leaving Simons wife Mary behind. Now with everyone safe. Mayor Beebo and others make a statement about a new council that will lead portal creek City on in his stead. It also isn't a happy ending with out a wedding and new dreams.

The Helicopter arriving for John Schlatt and Simon Blakeory has now landed. The two of them slowly walk to the helicopter with a confused older women shortly behind them. The women kept on stopping now and then to look back at the Manor. She kept on whispering something under her breath while also sorting out her hat and scarf.

"Mary, come along now. Our private helicopter is here to take us to our holiday destination " Simon Blakeory explained turning back around every so often to see his wife doing the same behind her. This was starting to annoy John Schlatt. The only though he had on his mind was about his son.

"Will we be waiting for Jane and the grandchildren... I brought the-"

No Mary. They will be coming on the private jet " Simon explained with a worried look as the sound of police cars grew closer. John schlatt and Simon both looked at each while Mary looked even more confused.

"Simon just leave her here for god sake " John shouted making Simon annoyed. Simon didn't want to leave Mary as she's all he had left after turning the rest of his family against him.

"When you get a wife then you can tell me what I can and can't do " Simon shouted dragging his wife closer to the helicopter while she looked around even more.

"Why are the police arriving... are they here to say goodbye"

"No honey, just get in the helicopter now please " Simon pleaded as they made it to the helicopter. The police were slowly drawing closer and Simon was starting to panic harder. His wife gave him a worried look before patting him on the back.

" oh... did you bring your plane medicine... you get quite scared when we-"

" oh shut up you stupid women... gods start getting the plane ready " John ordered as the pilot nodded. Mary was offended by how John was acting. Simon didn't care, he was too focused on getting away from the Manor.

"Simon are you going to ta-"

"Jeus Mary just strap yourself in. Yes I am going to let him cause we have to go or me and John will end up getting arrested " Simon shouted scaring his wife. She had never witnessed him act like this ever.

" what has gotten into you... are they blaming you for the attacks on you-"

"SIMON" A voice shouted catching all of there attention. It was James. The anger in his eyes burned brighter than the sun as he ran to the helicopter with people behind him. There's were George and co, parents, police and teachers.marys eyes went wide at the sight of James running towards them. She was in pure shock due to seeing her dead son in law alive again. But her feelings changed when she was shoved out of the helicopter by Simon.

"S-Simon " She stuttered in pure shock as the helicopter got closer to taking off. She couldn't move. Everything was so otherwhelming off her as the helicopter started lifting up into the air.

"Mary... I am truly sorry. For leading you on... for everything " Simon explained appearing from the side of the helicopter with what seemed to be a sad look. Even though his actions towards her made her upset, deep down she had a feeling the man she married a long time ago was still in there.

"Simon" She whispeared as he retracted inside as the helicopter got higher and higher into the air. The winds blowing from it almost blowing Mary backwards.

"Come on Mary, we don't need you injuring yourself " Mr Akuwa said with a smile helping Mary up. James, who was behind d hj helped them both get away from the harsh winds coming from the helicopter as it flew away. Then they were gone.

-a hour later -

"Thank you, we will be in touch soon " a police officer explained walking away from George and his step mum. After Simon fled the police started asking questions about there true motives while the ambulances arrived to check people out. Ben and Melody were currently being checked out while Goerge and his step mum waited to be next. 

"I-I want to apologise for knowing the truth about your father... i didn't mea-"

" its fine. I learnt more about my family than I ever did... I also want you to still care for me with the help of my aunt " George explained with a smile as he rested his head on her shoulder. She had a huge smile on her face before wrapping a arm around him. There happy moment had then been ruined by Ben and Melody climbing other backs before hugging them.

"Think you could talk about something personal with out " Ben asked with a huge smile on his face causing his mum to burst out laughing. She then gasped rendering something that was important.

"Right, its almost Christmas I know but we all wanted you to feel more like family... but then this all happened" His step mom started explaining after handing him a folded piece of paper. He struggled trying to open it due to the cold weather outside. His eyes then started tearing up due to what the piece of paper. The piece of paper said.

This official document confirms the name change of George Henry Bailey to now George Henry Davidson.

George was in pure shock due to the certificate. He looked at his step mum, Ben and Melody as he tried his best to keep the tears inside of him.

"W-Why would you want me to... but aren't you still married t-" George started saying as the tears started building up before his now new mum pulled him into a hug.

"Do you honestly think after your growth of standing up for yourself that Mum would stay with him " Melody explained as her mum and Ben looked shocked and confused. 

"He stood up... against Richard are we sure your the right George and not a clone " Ben questioned with a chuckle as Lisa's mum walked with Lisa and her dad shortly behind her.

"Oh Jane is it our tur-"

"It is but I have two things i need to say. We want to say sorry for everything that my father has done. You might not accept us as your friend anymore but we want to apologise " Mrs Blakeory explained as Georges mum nodded with a smile. The children also smiled before nodding.

"Well you don't have to say sorry...what happened tonight wasn't due to you. It was due to Simon, John and my dad. There the ones who should be saying sorry " George cried as people walking past them stopped to listen in.

"Thanks George " Lisa's Mum explained with a smile.

"Oh Mayor beebo is holding a speech once everyone has been checked out. Its to do with what happened tonight and the future of Blakeory inc " Lisa's dad explained as Lisa and her mum nodded. Goerges new family nodded as well as Lisa and her family left them to go and get checked out by a doctor. Even though they haven't moved a doctor soon came over to check them all out.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Amber Hubbard... it was just easier me coming over here. After all I have no idea what you have been through. I am also being too formal...sorry. let me check you for any injuries " The doctor explained checking Melody first. Then it went Ben, George and then finally their mum. 

"So I can see your married is your husband one of the ones that were shot " The doctor asked with a look of concern as their mum thought for a moment. 

"You could say that. Hes actually the one thats trying to break out of the handcuffs " There mum explained pointing to Richard who was trying to break free as police officers tried holding him down.

"Katie sweetie... please don't leave me. I'm all that brat has. Do you think his Aun-"

"Shut it Richard... they have suffered your abuse for too long. It will be a miracle if you get out of prison at all " A voice shouted walking past Richard and the police men. It was Clay followed shortly behind Claire, Nick and April. 

"Yo-You brat. Your the reason he became what he was. Do you really think it isn-"

"Dont you think your views are getting old? There going to live their life as they want. Oh and by the way the divorce papers are arriving at your cell " Katie shouted causing a few people to laugh as Richard was wheeled into a ambulance. 

"Go mum. Pop off " Melody shouted as her mum looked at her in confused which caused the doctor to snicker.

" I think Katie that means keep on arguing. My slang with the kids these days is a bit rusty " the doctor explained while writing on a piece of paper. She then slipped it into Katie's hand before running off. This left her confused as she looked at the paper. It had a number and a heart. 

" woah... is that a... you go Mum " Ben cried as Claire started giggling by how childish he sounded. His mum then tucked it into her pocket while also hiding her blushing face from the children.

"Come on we need to go and get a seat for the Mayors speech " Nick shouted dragging April a long with him noticing some people walking already to get a seat. The others followed shortly behind them.

\- 1am 21st of December-

"I am so sorry for the wait " Mayor Beebo shouted. This caused some of the sleeping students and parents to jolt right up. Mayor Beebo stood in front of them all with Proffesor Blakeory, Principal Parkson and police chief Duddly. A lot of people were in suspense wondering what was going to be said next.

"A lot has happened the past few hours. But I would like to say that as Mayor... I failed you " he explained causing a few people to gasp. People were turning to each other whispering. They were unsure how to deal with the fact that the mayor felt like this.

" that is why I'm stepping down as Mayor. But I will say this. The leadership of portal creek City rests in the new council of five. The members are going to be Myself, Genny Parkson, Jane Blakeory, Duddly soot and Timothy Innit " He explained as Clays mum stepped forward coughing to catch the crowds attention.

"Adding in to what Councilmen Beebo said. Blakeory inc has generously offered to pay for anyones therapy session. You might also have some concerns with this but... Jane would you like to take over " She asked as Proffesor Blakeory stepped forward now with a smile on her face.

" as the new boss of Blakeory inc... I would like to publicly apologise for the issues that have been made by my father. But i would like to point out that I am not him and he isn't me. My father had planned for the people responsible for this to take my life and my family. Even though my son was involved in it that has crushed me. If it takes years for you to trust us again... that is fine. I will do so as the new boss " Proffesor Blakeory explained as George stood up clapping. This then made Clay and Nick to join in. As more and more people joined in, this made Proffesor Blakeory feel happier about this. Even though it was cut short by Michael and Rachel standing next to the councilman.

"Remebr what i said " Michael whispeared as Clays mum nodded putting a finger to her mouth. This got most of the crowd silent before the rest followed along slowly.Michael them dragged Rachel to the centre before getting down on one knee.

" oh my god Michael " Rachel choked out as tears began to fall down her face.

"Rachel, at the start I hated you. Then at the Christmas party was when I first fell in love with you. You had a lot of alcohol and had started to str-"

"That isn't safe for children's ears. Get to the point please "

"Will you Rachel Lily Blade marry me, Michael Colin Antonio " he asked as she nodded hugging him as the crowd erupted into cheers with Techno even joining in as well. Clay and George then looked at each other before hugging. They both had one thought on there mind, it was going to be a busy year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not really the end. I still have to do epilogues. I do have them planned out as well. Epilogue 1 will be about Clay, George and Michael and Rachels wedding with a little bit of Katie Davidson and Doctor Amber Hubbard. Epilgoue 2 will be Lisa and Freya. In the original plot of the attack during the Christmas dance. Freya was meant to kiss Lisa before sacrificing herself to be captured for the others to escape. But now in epilogue 2 it will be about them. This will mean it will be short so I might throw in a Nic, and April moment too. 
> 
> Next book won't be book 2 somewhat. I'm gonna come up with a schedule for the dream smp x pokemon one which I advertised earlier on in the story and for book 2. So it will most likely go Mon, Tue, Wed will be Dream smp x pokemon book while Thu, Fri, Sat will be book 2. I'm still deciding but I'm gonna wait a week into February most likely before I upload the first couple of parts for each book. Let me explain now where in the future it takes place. It takes place when there in college. So at the end there half way through Junior. Yes I am using the American school system when I'm British. Next year for them would be senior and then the year after that they go to college or university. So that means book 2 is about university. That is all I'm saying about it for now.


	37. Epilogue 1 true love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been one year since the incident at Blakeory Manor and everyone's lifes have gotten back to normal. The Wedding of Rachel and Michael was happening that day and the trial of Richard Bailey was happening in the summer. Now the gang focuses on finishing school so they can move on to college.

-trigger warning homophobia (not too badly but its there)-

"George you need to stop worrying... its not even your wedding to begin with "a voice whinned as the sounds of a controller clicking was heard through the phones speaker. George wandered back over and gave Punz a look even though Punz was focused on his game to even notice.

"Punz don't you think I know that... I just want to make it special an-" 

"Clay would be stupid to leave you now especially after everything you both went through" Punz explained as George nodded remembering everything that happened last year. The Christmas party, his dad and the others involved in that night. He even remembered the trial day that was coming in April.

"Y-your right... I must sound silly" George explained flashing Punz a smile before seeing a notification pop up on his tablet screen. It was Nick, he was trying to call George.

"Do you mind if I add Nick to the call. He seems to be trying to call me " 

"Sure, I can rub it in his face that I'm trying to speed run Minecraft " Punz explained while George focused on adding Nick to the call. He had no idea what he was expecting Nick to say.

"I need some help does this suit make my butt look big " Nick shouted causing Punz and Georges brains to stop processing. They then started wondering if they heard him correctly.

"You amaze me every day Nick " Punz explained with a chuckle before focusing on his speed run. Goerge still sat there with his mouth hung open in utter shock.

" like does it... my girlfriend is saying it does" He explained once more as a hand crept into view waving at George and Punz. Both boys reluctantly waved back before Nick got closer to his phone.

"Yeah does it George " Punz asked with a chuckle as George shrugged unsure what to say. His phone then started vibrating on the table as texts started appearing on his phone screen. They were from April.

April the best : just say yes or i will tell your boyfriend

George: do you really think my boyfriend would believe his sister over the one he loves

April the best: you must have bonked your head when Clay was bonking you

George: what do you mean

The last message she sent left him confused. He had no idea what she meant as his thoughts were interrupted by Nick bursting into a fit of laughter and tears.

"I told you they were too shy to do a thing like that " Nick explained as George saw Aprils hand come into view and slap him on his arm.

"THEN WHY WOULD CLAY NEED TO BUY TH-No... you don't think " April started shouting as her mind realised the truth. This left Goerge confused and worried. His mind was a blur with thought about Clays safety before Punz chimed in.

"You two stop bullying the poor child. George just focusing on getting ready for the wedding. You will have to leave soon anyway I take it " Punz asked as George nodded putting on his suit jacket and sorting out his hair. 

"Do you think... that would explain the " Nick whispeared as George still listened to them talk about him and Clay.

" right that is it... until you two can learn to not pry into peoples personal lives, you won't be allowed back in" Punz shouted noticing how silent George was being before Punz finally removed Nick from the call.

"Thanks"

"No problem...if they don't apologise later then let me know" Punz explained before going back, to his game as George focused on getting ready. A few minutes later the sound of a console being turned off was heard from Punzs end.

"I'm going to go as you are going to be going soon and I need to sleep " Punz explained as George nodded while slipping his phone into his pocket. He then ended the discord call on Punz before leaving his room to go downstairs. George knew it was going to be a long party.

\- 3 hours later now at the reception hall for the wedding-

"Oh you guys finally made it... Michael was sure you got lost on the way" Rachel explained walking over with a few people behind her in a white wedding dress. Katie then hugged her before pulling away.

" we sorta did but we found it in the end. I can clearly see your family is where George got his sense of directions " Katie explained with a smile before showing Rachel the piece of paper they were given to use to find the destination.

" I am so sorry about that... I was writing them at three in the morning last night " Rachel explained with a look sadness as Ben coughed wanting there attention.

"Can I put the present down now... its starting to hurt "

"Oh of course follow me Ben... your table is over there and don't worry we listened to who you wanted to sit next to " Rachel explained before walking off with Ben shortly behind carrying a neatly wrapped present in his arms. This then left Melody, George and Katie to find the table and talk to who ever they were sitting with for the final part of the wedding.

" I swear if were with some grownups... I will be on my phone " Melody explained with a grin as Katie sighed due to how different George was to Melody.

"Hey" a voice shouted from a table. The voice belonged to Clay. He was on a table with his Mum, dad and Techno. George took a seat next to Clay as Melody and Katie sat in between George and Techno with a chair in between them for someone.

"So George, I assume you have decided about your little college issue " Clays mum asked as George started choking on his drink that Clay had got him earlier. It wasn't that he didn't know what to do about it. He felt like he would be a bad boyfriend if he left him on his own for a few years.

"Mum please, he doesn't have to go to college with me"

"I'm just looking out for my baby boy... after everything that has happened I don't thin-"

"Why don't I go and get us some more drinks... Techno why don't you come with me " Max asked cutting off his wife before she makes the situation worse for herself. 

"Nah I wanna be here for when they start losing it Max"

"I will co-"

" no mum, how else is Doctor Amber Hubbard going to find us for your little date" Melody explained causing a few people to give a look of confusion while Max waited for someone to come with him.

"Your dating your doctor "

"Its not really dating if were not actually going out " Katie explained as Genny nodded accepting it which annoyed Clay more than anyone.

"So my own mother accepts her best friend as a lesbian but won't accept her own son cause of his boyfriend having a traumatic past " Clay shouted causing people from other tables to look at them. Even Ben and Rachel were giving them a worried look as they walked over.

"Is everythi-"

"Does it f*cking sound like everything is ok. I'm going for a walk " Clay explained getting up and walking past Doctor Amber Hubbard who looked at the boy with a look of worry.

"Do I even wanna ask " Amber questioned looking at the table of people that were acting suspicious.

"Why don't you g-" Katie started saying before George got up and ran after Clay. He was annoyed by how they had all acted during it but he also hated himself for not helping Clay. That was when he heard it... the sound of Clay yelling in frustration.

"I just don't understand why she would say a thing like that "

"Clay I can see where your coming from... but you do have to understand she just worry for you " a voice explained making George freeze up. Only one thought crossed his mind and that was who the owner of the voice was.

"Thanks... I hope Freya accept your feelings " Clay explained as his voice got closer and closer with the sounds of footsteps drawing closer as well. George froze knowing if Clay saw him he might assume he listened in to him and the persons conversation. George tried to sneak back into the building but it was too late.

" George... are you here to check up on Clay " The voice which belonged to Lisa asked. She had a look on concern when she was looking at Goerge.

"Um yeah I am... um s-"

"Tell a soul before I am ready and the trial will be the least of your worries " Lisa explained giving him a stern look before leaving the boys to talk about what happened. Clay then turned to Goerge but before he could speak George hugged him tightly.

" woah there... I know you worry about me but this is a bit much " Clay explained while trying to balance himself so the suits both boys were wearing didn't get mud on them. George then started to slowly cry on him.

" I-I don't wan-want you to forget about me "

"I won't forget about you George... even if were not at the same college or university then I will call you everyday " Clay explained flashing the teary eyed boy a smile who smiled softly back.

"But the differe-"

"Shhh... I know thats why I will do anything to make you happy George " Clay explained trying his best to sit on a bench outside and moving Goerge so he rested his head on his lap.

"Clay... why was Nick and your sister on about you bonking me " George asked remembering his conversation with Nick earlier. Clays face went a bright red but thankfully George couldn't see it.

"What... why wou-OH " Clay muttered before realising something. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.

" is that for me"

"Yeah... I have no clue about me wanting to bonk you but I think they meant this somewhat " Clay explained giving the gift to George to open who was really excited.

"What ever is in here i sh-Ring " George cried seeing a gold ring in the box. He looked at Clay who had the biggest grin on his face.

" its a promise ring... one of the other reasons I'm never breaking up with you " Clay explained kissing Goerges head while George just stared at it before putting it on his finger.

"Clay... I love it. Thank you " George explained giving Clay a kiss while fireworks started going off.

"Your welcome baby " Clay explained hugging him tightly as they watched the fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all must have thought they were gonna get down and dirty out in public due to me putting bonking. I just wanted to show George is too shy and child like to know about. I'm gonna get started on Epilogue 2 which will be the trial. So I'm a watch how to get away with murder to know how I trial works. Also the bully has now become a lesbian. That will be expanded on in the epilgoue and more so in book 2. I'm also gonna give you the main characters in book 2. The ones travelling over seas to college or university are George, Eret, Niki, Techno, new character, Lisa, Freya and Lucy. The ones staying in portal creek are going to be Clay, Niki, Wilbur, Zak, Darryl, Vincent, Philza, Fundy and others. Some characters won't return and will only be mentioned by name or flashbacks. Remember no one is doing the dirty in book 2 or in book 3 cause majority of the characters aren't OK with sexual fanfics. Only ones that might end up doing the dirty is Clay and George and even then I'm not writing it out it will only be mentioned.


	38. Epilogue 2 The trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial vs Georges dad and Georges new mum begins. But will the judge let Richard free or will he suffer fro his crimes. Will George get the courage to tell the truth or will his scared mind control him and make him lie. This is the final part of book 1.
> 
> (Check chapter notes at the end for an update for next book )

-trigger warning homophobia, death, trauma, strong language-

George was stressing as he wandered over to the massive stone steps outside a grey building. He was wandering over with his mum, Melody and Ben as today was important for them. It was more important for George as it was his fathers trial. This trial would decide so much for them.

"George, are you ok? Your starting to shake" Melody asked with a look of concern as they walked up the steps to the court building. George only nodded but she knew he was stressing about it all.

"Listen you don't have to worry... look all your friends are here waiting for you " Melody explained while holding his hand to calm him down while he looked up and saw everyone with there parents there waiting for them. They all had a smile on their faces today down Goerges nerves. A few of them noticed Goerge and started waving at him. George slowly felt calmer seeing them all there. 

"I'm gonna go talk to the other parents so you three talk to your friends... we still have half a hour till we need to be in " There mum explained before walking to the parents who were drinking coffee. George and the others walked over to there friends. They then pulled George into a hug.

" how are you doing buddy " Nick asked being one of the last ones to hug George. George then flashed him a smile before going to stand next to Wilbur and Niki.

"I'm... still a bit shocked with everything that has happened. But hopefully the truth will come out with the help of Alisha" 

"Thats right Georgie with me as your lawyer, we should win " A women with long silver hair cried walking over with a Starbucks cup in hand and a brief case in the other. Her name was Alisha mamoon, number one lawyer in the world. 

"I have a question Miss Alisha " April asked with a look of concern as Alisha nodded standing next to George.

"Do you know who's going to be asked questions "

"Thats a good question, I don't think everyone will be as it depends on both sides witnesses. For us we have George, your brother, Darryl and Techno. For the otherside anyone could be called. So if you hear your name please don't dawdle " Alisha explained as a man pushed the doors opened.

"You can come in high court Judge Elizabeth will be here soon and so will the press that follow " He explained as George started looking around for someone. He then locked eyes with Clay before hugging him tightly.

"Hey come on... I'm actually dressing nice instead of grey sweatpants " Clay explained with a chuckle before leading Goerge inside the courthouse. There seemed to be a lot of rooms but only one had there doors opened. When the boys stepped inside they were greeted to familiar faces and not so familiar faces. But there was also a face George didn't like. It was his dads.

"You two sit there please... its just so if his mum needs a shoulder to cry on she has one " Alisha explained before leaving the two boys to sit next to Zak, Darryl, Nick and April. They all sat in silence waiting for High Court Judge Elizabeth.

"That man will pay f-"

"Zak please calm yourself... I just hope what ever lies he uses the Judge can see through them " Darryl explained while George continued staring at his dad. His mind was filled with mix feelings due to Clay rubbing his hand to calm him down. The man from earlier then stood up to speak.

"All rise for Judge Elizabeth" he said as everyone stood up while a women with short black hair wandered in with two children behind.

"So sorry if I'm late... I know children aren't usually allowed but my baby sitter is ill and my ex husband dropped them on my doorstep so he can go to a vacation in hawaii" the judge explained while the two children went to find a seat. Goerge thought they were cute. He was thinking maybe they could adopt once there married.

"Now Mr Bailey is it? I have been reading your case file and it is some pretty serious stuff. I am ninty five percent sure you are going to jail but that is what we are here to find out and it is in the hands of our wonderful jury" The judge explained while putting a folder on her table. George was now worried about the five percent chance his dad could go free.

"Now let's start with the prosecution to start there case and then the defendant can object at the right times"

"Thank you. Members of the jury what does the word love mean to you " Alisha explained as people started whispering. 

"Let me be more precise. If you love someone, would you kill them "

"Objection, this has no importance to the case" Richards lawyer explained standing up.

" No... please continue " Elizabeth asked as Alisha nodded.

"Richard Bailey... once loving husband and father is a murder. He killed his first wife Lynn Blade " Alish explained as the crowd and jury bursted into a wave of gasps.

"Do you have a witness or evidence to back up this claim "

"Yes your honour... the prosecution calls for James Blakeory " Alisha explained as James stood up and walked to the stand next to the Judge. James then flashed George a smile before sitting down.

" so Mr Blakeory can you tell us what happened the night Lynn Blade was killed " Alisha asked as James nodded

-flashback to the night Lynn Blade died-

"Lynn... you here. I got you so-"

"Richard just go home... I'm not letting you drive home with our son in your state " A female voice shouted cutting off James voice. James then put the coffee down before hiding behind a wall to listen in.

"Just -hic-... let me take him home... you stu-hic- b*tch " Richard whinned getting angry. James saw from behind the wall he had a sharp object in his hand.

" Richard just go... I would rather have you die than our son. He can live on and make our dreams a reality if he pursues the science route with my si-"

"Our Son isn't becoming so-hic- brainiac. He would get bullied"

"He wouldn't, I'm sure he would find amazing friends that would stand beside him... thats why were using him for our experiment " Lynn explained pefore turning around and seeing Richard with a knife.

"Do you still believe -hic- Simon wants you for that stupid experiment... thats why he asked me to -hic- kill you" Richard explained with a wicked grin as James saw Rachels eyes go wide in shock.

"You would truly side with a wicked man... have you no good in you "

"Oh shut it... your the one who's been -hic- chatting up James... maybe I'm doing you a good thing " Richard explained before taking swing but due to his drunken state he missed.

"Your not thinking straight... think about our son... you won't be ab-"

"Why don't you-hic- just die you stupid b*tch " He shouted once more as James gasped seeing him charge at Lynn. Lynn stood there with a straight face before she fell to the ground lifeless. Richard then knocked some chemicals over and light a match before chkcing it into the flammable chemicals and taking Goerge with him. James couldn't do anything as the lab caught more and more on fire.

\- end of flashback-

"OK thank you Mr Blakeory, defendant do you wanna ask some questions "the judge asked as Richards lawyer nodded before standing up.

"I-I was there... when it happened " George muttered as Clay pulled him into a hug. Clay knew George shouldn't have came in but he couldn't deny he needed to get closure on his dads fate. 

" take him outside for a breath of fresh air... I will send Nick if we need you " Alisha explained as Clay nodded helping George outside. The man from before opened the door for them as Georges legs gave out due to how much he was crying.

"George... I have no idea how to calm you down and I know promising that it will be OK when we have no control is just lying" Clay explained before sitting on the floor next to the crying boy.

"I didn't wa-want you to anyway... I just wanted rea-reassurance that you would be happy with me " George sobbed out while trying his best to wipe away his tears.

" I'm always happy with you ba-"

" I'm serious Clay, my whole life has been a mess and a lie. I'm breaking down because of what my dad has done to me. I want you to mean it Clay " George snapped as Clay pulled him into a hug. He then kissed him on the forehead before fidgeting with Georges colour blind glasses.

" I promise no matter how far away you are... I will be a phone call away and if I'm not available due to sleep or class then Eret, Techno or the other person you rooming with will have to do " Clay explained as George nodded remembering about the long distance relationship. George was happy that Clay was trying and understood about the time difficulties due to going to a English University. He was also happy he was able to room with a few friends. He was a bit worried about the third person.

" thanks Clay " Goerge explained as the doors to the court room burst open with Nick a bit out of breath. Clay and George then stood up as Nick walked towards them.

"George...turn...tired... lawyer... James...done " Nick explained as George chuckled a bit with a smile.

" I'm going to go and get Nick a drink so... you answer any questions truthfully " Clay explained as George nodded before going there seperate ways. George was a lot calmer now then before as he entered the room. A lot of people gave him looks but he tuned them out. He had one thing on his mind and that was to tell the truth.

"So Mr... what would you like to be called George " a man asked as George thought for a moment before nodding.

" Davidson please "

"OK thats fine... Mr Davidson, are you aware that your father killed your mother "

"I wasn't when it happened but I was a year ago" Goeege explained locking eyes with his father as the man coughed.

"Do you recall any domestic violence caused by your mum "

"What... my mum wouldn't hit him. If anyone would hit someone its him " George shouted as Clay and Nick walked back in with look of concern.

"I am well aware of the homophobia he has caused but in the city of portal creek that is-"

"What isnt a crime. Are you serious? Gay people get bullied and harrased by your kind that feel like they can beat us down" George snapped shocking a few members of the court.

" Mr porcelain, Mr Davidson can I suggest we keep to the topic at hand " Elizabeth asked as both men nodded.

" then I have no other questions for him " Mr Porcelain explained walking back to his seat as George followed shortly behind.

"If both sides are happy we will take five minutes recess so the jury can make a vote " Elizabeth explained as Alisha and mr Porcelain nodded. The judge then smacked her gavel on the table as people started leaving the room. George was then hugged by a lot of his friends.

"You did amazing " Niki cried after letting George go so he can talk to the others.

"Yes you did... thanks for sticking up for those that are silent " Wilbur explained as Zak and Darryl nodded before they each gave him a hug.

"Gogy my man... I hope your feeling ok " Tommy asked standing next to Tubbo and Minx. The other two smiled at George as he nodded to them. He was fine.

"After the trial, we should all hang out at the beach. We won't have long left before most of us go our separate ways" Funfy explained jumping up and down in excitement as Eret chuckled and Philza shook his head.

"May I suggest we meet up at the beach at six pm. Gives us time to sort out the area and we can even get tents and sleep under the stars " Lucy asked as Vincent nodded with few others.

" you lot bring food... leave the tents and barbecue to us " Techno and Losa explained as Freya hugged Lisa from behind.

" is that going to be ok with o-"

"Dont worry about it... just make sure your back by morning " Genny explained with a wink as the other parents there nodded after cutting George off. He was going to cherish this forever.

" the jury has decided early so you may all come back in" the man that let them in earlier explained opening the doors for them all to take there seats. The judge was already sitting there at her table with Alisha standing behind her looking at her phone. Once they saw the people and jury walking in they went back to their places.

"Jury I assume you came back with a conclusion "

" we have your honor... for the charges of the murder of Lynn Blade, we find Richard Bailey... guilty " those words filled George and everyone with joy. 

"For the murder of councilwomen Celia... we find him Guilty"

"For the attempted Murder of school children and parents... we find him guilty " 

"For abusing his son and homophobic language... we find him guilty " the jury person explained before sitting back down as Judge Elizabeth nodded.

" well who is surprised... I sentence him to life in prison... the defendant and others may leave first " the judge explained as people started leaving the court room. George was happy with the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit rushed near the end I know. But the story of book 1 is closed somewhat. I have to go back though and check for spelling mistakes due to someone pointing out Clay has a twin brother called Clau. Before someone takes that seriously he doesn't. I use my tablet to type these up on and sometimes my phone if I haven't got my tablet. I also have big fingers and sometimes I don't pick up on spelling mistakes. I am goingnto be working on book 2 and the pokemon one and for a present for all the readers of this book I will have the first parts done Sunday my time. I have to work on the covers now and the first part. I'll add another part telling you all when it's out so you can find it easily. I'll even add description as well.


End file.
